


Copy Ninja and Pup

by Hichiisai



Series: Copy Nin and Pup [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of violence, Action/Adventure, Family, Fix-It, Gen, Kakashi stops being a douche sooner, but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hichiisai/pseuds/Hichiisai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi was one of the best Ninja in Konoha, so when the Hokage became worried about traitors in the ANBU, it made perfect sense to assign him the mission to remove them. However the Hokage's second request was another story. After all, what did he know about being a parent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at Fanfiction.net under the same title. I'll be getting it fully updated on here fairly quickly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, Kakashi, or any other of the characters. If I didn’t I’d be uber rich and I’m not ;p

 

“Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like.”   
― Lemony Snicket

 

Chapter 1

Dog walked into the Hokage’s office an hour past the time of his appointment. However the Hokage merely smiled, and waved him to a chair as he finished the last piece of paperwork in front of him. As Dog sat he took in his surroundings, noting the two ANBU on guard and the aid that was standing next to the Hokage’s desk waiting patiently to carry the paperwork away.

“That will be all for now,” the Hokage said, sighing and putting the scroll on top of a stack over a foot tall. “Rabbit and Boar, you two may go as well. Come back in half an hour or so.”

The aide scurried out and the two ANBU guards followed after giving a sharp salute. Behind his own mask Dog raised an eyebrow in surprise but said nothing. As the door closed, the Hokage sighed again.

“Remove your mask please,” Sarutobi said. “I’d rather have this conversation with Kakashi, not Dog.”

“Yes sir,” Kakashi said, removing his ANBU mask, and tucking it into his pouch. His white hair hung haphazardly over his face, covering part of the scar that ran down the left side of his face. He closed his left eye out of habit and then gave the Hokage an inquisitive look with his remaining eye.

“I have two things we need to discuss, so I will start with the easier of the two,” Sarutobi said, giving him a small smile. “I want you to take over as head of ANBU. As you are aware, ANBU traditionally reports directly to the Hokage. However I am concerned about the actions of Danzo’s Root division and about the loyalties of some of the other ANBU members. I want you to restructure its members and eliminate any threats. I trust you to use your best judgment on how to handle each situation.”

“Hnn,” Kakashi said as he tilted his head in thought.

“I will not order you to do this,” Sarutobi added, “however you are my first choice for the job, so I hope you will accept.”

“Hai, Hai, I’ll do it,” Kakashi replied nonchalantly. “Any particular way you’d like it restructured?”

“I want those who you trust reporting directly to you until it is finished. I will not be able to speak to you much about it, given the nature of the mission. But for now you will go back to being Hatake Kakashi, and Dog will be permanently on a mission elsewhere,” Sarutobi said.

“Alright.”

“Good, now for my second request. Again, I will not order you to do this, but I hope you will consider what I am asking you to do,” Sarutobi began, and Kakashi’s ears pricked a little at the hesitation in the Hokage’s voice. “I am searching for a guardian for Uzumaki Naruto. I realize you are quite young yourself, but the boy needs someone to look after him. Someone that will hopefully spend more time making sure he is safe instead of allowing harm to come to him.”

Now Kakashi understood, and he merely stared at the Hokage as he thought over what he knew of the boy. The Kyuubi was sealed within him, and he had no living family. As far as Kakashi knew, he was fostered with some villager or another. The few times Kakashi had seen the boy, he had been wandering about the village by himself. The Hokage ignored his blank stare and continued on.

“He is your sensei’s son, so I had hoped maybe you would be able to look past the monster sealed inside him to see the Yondaime’s legacy.”

“Why?” Kakashi couldn’t help but ask.

“As I said, he is Minato’s son, and whoever looks after him needs to be strong enough to protect him. He has already been hospitalized at least three times in the last six months from various attacks on him by the villagers. If it isn’t stopped now, the next time he may not get off with just a collection of bruises and a broken bone,” Sarutobi said sadly. He considered it his greatest failure that he had been unable to do as the Yondaime has wished. Instead of the villagers seeing Naruto as a hero, they saw him as the scum of the earth, not worth their protection or aid. In fact many actively sought to harm the small child. “He is four years old and mostly keeps to himself, so you should not find him too difficult to care for.”

“Hokage-sama, I don’t know how to be a father,” Kakashi said with a grimace. “I didn’t exactly have a sterling example myself.”

“I understand that you feel unprepared, however all new parents feel that way. And you must realize that Naruto is not an ordinary child, so anything you might have known would probably be useless anyway,” Sarutobi said with a laugh before his face sobered up again. “There is also the chance that you will truly be more of a guardian than a parent.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Naruto doesn’t trust most adults, so he is unlikely to call you father or automatically accept you as family, even if that was what you wanted. If you define your relationship with him as the person who provides food and shelter, he may merely accept that as the status quo and not seek any further contact with you,” the Hokage explained, his shoulders falling under the weight of his self accepted guilt. “He is very lonely Kakashi, and things will only become more difficult as he gets older.”

“I understand,” Kakashi said softly after another minute. “I’ll take him in, though I still don’t think I’m the best choice.”

“Thank you Kakashi.”

Kakashi nodded in response and stood, pulling his mask out and sliding it back on.

“I’ll see to the paperwork, and you can pick him up from the hospital tomorrow after you move into your new home.”

Kakashi nodded again and slipped out the window as Rabbit and Boar returned, the time limit up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi takes Naruto home and parenthood begins.

“No one is ever quite ready; everyone is always caught off guard. Parenthood chooses you. And you open your eyes, look at what you've got, say "Oh, my gosh," and recognize that of all the balls there ever were, this is the one you should not drop. It's not a question of choice.”   
― Marisa de los Santos

 

Chapter 2

The Hokage hadn’t lied when he said everything would be taken care of. Or at least mostly hadn’t lied.

“I’m pretty sure he said something about an apartment,” Kakashi muttered to himself as he finished moving everything into what was definitely a house.

It was a small place, on the outskirts of the village, with two stories and a yard that extended to a small wooded area that lead to the training grounds. Inside the house on the upper story were two smaller bedrooms, a shared bathroom, and then a master bedroom with a bathroom attached. On the lower floor there was a fairly spacious living room and a large joint kitchen/dining room, both of which branched off from a central hallway, with another bathroom at the end. When Kakashi had arrived, he had found the majority of the rooms already furnished, at least with the larger furniture, and the kitchen was fully stocked.

Kakashi set about putting his things away, and changed out of his ANBU uniform into more casual clothes. Then he headed to the memorial stone for his morning ritual.

 

When Kakashi arrived at the hospital two hours later, he found the boy waiting with Sarutobi. The Sandaime’s eyes were tight and Kakashi could sense the barely suppressed anger. Given that Kakashi was only five or ten minutes late he doubted the Hokage was angry with him. Looking over the boy he saw patches of bruises on most of his skin all of varying ages. His left arm was in a sling, and he kept his eyes on the floor, not even looking up once.

“Yo.”

“Kakashi-san,” the Hokage said with a nod. Then he took a deliberately slow breath and let it out, turning to the small boy and kneeling down. “Naruto-kun, this is Kakashi Hatake. He’s going to be taking care of you starting today.”

Sarutobi’s voice was soft and gentle, any trace of anger gone from his voice. Naruto looked up slowly at the new arrival and inspected him with guarded eyes. He couldn’t keep his eyes from widening slightly when he saw that his new caretaker wore a mask over the lower half of his face and a forehead protector covered his left eye, leaving only a fraction of his face visible. He also had stark white hair that fell in a mess to the left.

“You’re a ninja,” Naruto said as his eyes drifted back to the protector.

“I am,” Kakashi said, squatting down in front of him. “If you like, I could teach you how to be one as well.”

Kakashi wasn’t sure what had prompted him to offer such a thing but the small blonde’s eyes lit up so it seemed to have been the right thing to do.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Naruto’s face broke into a grin and Kakashi could almost see the energy radiating off of him. However it faded quickly when he moved his injured arm and pain laced his features. Kakashi almost instinctually reached out and ruffled Naruto’s hair in sympathy.

“Come on, you need to rest for now,” Kakashi said as he stood.

“There’s a few papers you will need to sign first,” Sarutobi told him, a small smile on his face. “Naruto can wait here while we take care of it.”

Kakashi nodded and followed the Hokage to a small office where a nurse handed them a stack of discharge papers. With a sigh Kakashi found a pen and started reading through them while the Hokage looked on.

“Did something happen earlier?” Kakashi asked casually, his voice soft.

“They weren’t tending his wounds properly. The nurse who had charge of him yesterday took good care of him but the day shift for today decided that he didn’t deserve to be treated as a patient,” Sarutobi replied, his mouth tightening in disgust. Kakashi felt his face do the same and he made a note to never leave Naruto with the med nins alone.

He finished the paperwork and they walked back out to find Naruto standing against the wall looking down dejectedly.

“Hnn, what’s this? You were so excited a moment ago,” Kakashi said, keeping his tone light.

“Won’t it be bad if you take a monster home with you?” Naruto asked softly, refusing to look Kakashi in the eye. Sarutobi started forward and then stopped himself, watching Kakashi carefully.

“Maa, I suppose taking a monster home would be bad,” he said seriously as he squatted down in front of the boy again. “But I don’t see a monster anywhere so it won’t be a problem.”

“But—“

“Ne Naruto-kun, do you not want to come with me?” Kakashi asked.

“I want to!” Naruto replied instantly. “You said you’d teach me to be a ninja.”

“Then no buts. If I say it’s fine, then it’s fine,” Kakashi told him, voice matter of fact.

“Haiii.”

Kakashi nodded to the Hokage as he stood up, and then waved at Naruto to follow. Naruto ran after him, only stopping long enough to wave goodbye to Sarutobi, before he fell in alongside Kakashi.

 

It took them fifteen minutes of walking to reach their new house and the entire time Naruto stayed glued to Kakashi’s side. He was never more than a foot away and Kakashi couldn’t tell if it was from happiness or nervousness.

“Here we are,” Kakashi said as he walked up to the door. “This is our house.”

“We have the whole house?” Naruto asked, awed.

“Yep. Hokage- sama chose it for us,” Kakashi told him as they walked in, and Naruto’s eyes got even wider.

“It’s so big!”

“This is only the hallway,” Kakashi pointed out dryly before proceeding to show him around the bottom floor followed by the top.

“You can pick which room you want from these two,” Kakashi told him, leaning up against the wall as Naruto looked in both.

“I want this one!” the child told him excitedly, picking the one that looked out over the back yard.

“Alright, we’ll get your stuff moved in when it’s delivered. My room is at the end of the hall. The only rule is don’t go in there without my permission,” Kakashi told him as they headed back downstairs.

“Haiii.”

 _I suppose I should get him something to eat. That arm looks like it’s hurting him too, so I should get him some more medicine._ Kakashi tried to think of what else he was supposed to do but nothing came to mind so he headed into the kitchen. Naruto trailed behind the older ninja, unsure of what he should do. When Kakashi started pulling out pots and food from the fridge, the child settled himself at the kitchen table.

“Naruto-kun?”

“Yes?”

“What kind of food do you like?”

“Ramen!”

“Other than ramen,” Kakashi said with a sigh.

“Umm, I don’t know.”

Kakashi sighed again and gave up, fixing grilled chicken with a mix of vegetables. Naruto scrunched his face when he saw the pile of multicolored veggies, and Kakashi frowned. Then an idea struck him.

“Naruto, if you want to be a ninja you need to eat healthily like one. Ninjas need lots of energy and a strong body,” Kakashi told him. Reluctantly the boy nodded and started working on eating all of the hateful greens.

 _This might not be so bad after all_ , Kakashi couldn’t help but think as he pulled his mask down and started eating his own food.

Naruto glanced up curiously as Kakashi removed his mask, but soon resumed eating. While Kakashi did have a long scar down the side of his face there was nothing else special to note and his stomach was reminding him he hadn’t had breakfast.

A ninja brought Naruto’s things over shortly after they had finished lunch and a second one delivered a message for Kakashi from the Hokage. After reading the scroll, Kakashi helped Naruto to arrange his room how he wanted it and then gave the boy another dose of painkillers before tucking him into the freshly made bed. As Kakashi went to leave Naruto whimpered quietly and Kakashi turned to face the bed again.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. For once he wasn’t sure what he should say. Did he ask if something was wrong? But it was obvious that his arm hurt, so of course something would be wrong. Yet the boy had hardly complained about it since they had left, so was it something else that had caused it. He realized that he’d have to ask the boy if he wanted to know anything, as he could hardly read a child’s mind.

“Naruto, is something wrong?” he asked hesitantly.

“Scared,” Naruto said softly even as the drugs started to work.

“Of what?” Kakashi asked, looking around. He didn’t sense any danger, and while the window was cracked open a little, he was sure there was no one out there.

“Alone…” Naruto mumbled.Kakashi sighed at his own stupidity.

_I should have realized he’d be uncomfortable in a new place, let alone if he has to stay by himself. But I have to go. Sandaime summoned me after all._

Kakashi pondered it for a few more minutes before he came up with a solution. He quickly pulled out a kunai and nicked his finger, using the blood to summon his pack of ninken.

“You need something boss?” the smallest of them asked. He wore a blue vest and a Konoha protector across his forehead.

“Pakkun, you and the pack are going to watch the pup for me while I go see the Hokage,” Kakashi told him, nodding to Naruto when he said pup. “Don’t let anything happen to him while I’m gone and if he wakes up tell him to stay in the house until I get back.”

“Sure thing boss,” Pakkun said and a few of the dogs jumped into the bed, curling up around the now sleeping boy while the rest spread out on the floor. As their warmth began to spread through the blankets Naruto instinctively turned towards one of them, wrapping his arm around it like a teddy bear. The dog he grabbed merely snuggled closer while Kakashi gave Pakkun a final nod and left for the Hokage’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another quick Japanese lesson as well.   
> Hai yes, or can be used as an affirmation. 
> 
> Maa is an interesting sound, that can be used as but, well, and act as a filler between sentences. I’m looking into this translation to be sure that I’m correct. When I looked online it was translated differently so asking my sensei to clarify. If I’m wrong I’ll correct it and post a note in the next chapter. 
> 
> Ne has a bunch of uses too. At the end of a sentence it expresses a stronger opinion. Ie That was fun ne, is kind of like saying it was really fun. It can also be used to get someone’s attention. Ie “Ne ne Kakashi san….” 
> 
> Ninken- literally translates to Nin dogs or Ninja dogs. 
> 
> I’ll try to moderate how much Japanese I use, but I speak it somewhat, and I tend to watch my anime in it as well, so I frequently hear their inner voices in Japanese, and it comes out that way when I write. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the day continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok honestly, while editing I'm amazed at how much my writing morphs over the entirety of this fic. And I promise it does start picking up a bit here soon.

Life isn’t about waiting for the storm to pass…it’s about learning to dance in the rain.  
~ Anonymous.

 

Chapter 3

Kakashi didn’t take long to reach the Hokage’s office, and he realized as he walked in that his visits here would probably become much more frequent.

Waiting inside were five ANBU along with the Hokage. Kakashi hid his confusion behind a smile and customary wave.

“Yo.” They all nodded at him as he entered and moved to the side to form a path to the Hokage’s desk.

“Is the child settling in alright?” the Hokage asked as Kakashi reached him.

“As much as possible in the few hours since you saw him,” Kakashi responded dryly. “He’s sleeping now, with my ninken keeping an eye on him.”

“I apologize for having to take you away from him,” the Hokage said with a smile. “However there are a few things left to finalize with your new mission. The ANBU here are all ones I trust implicitly and they will aid you with hunting down any traitors. They will also report directly to you as of now and I will do my best to see that none get sent out on other missions for the time being.”

Kakashi nodded and glanced over at the other ANBU. He had worked with all of them at one time or another and they were definitely strong. He didn’t know how he felt about trusting them though.

“I believe you have a spare room in your home. That should be able to function as your temporary office. Once we have this mess sorted out we can talk about moving it elsewhere if you wish,” the Hokage said and Kakashi nodded again. “They will all stop by your place sometime throughout the next day or so and you can brief them more fully.”

“Yes sir.”

“Dismissed then. Oh and Kakashi-“

“Yes Hokage-sama?”

“I’ll want weekly updates on Naruto. Don’t be late turning them in.”

Kakashi nodded one last time and then disappeared in a small puff of smoke. He was soon running across the rooftops back towards the house.

_If we’re going to use the spare room as an office I’m going to have to have to strengthen the security._

Kakashi was still thinking over what he should do when he walked in the front door. All thoughts of security were set aside as he went upstairs to check on the sleeping boy. When he opened the door quietly Pakkun got up and walked out into the hallway with him.

“Any problems?” Kakashi asked.

“He hardly moved the whole time, boss. Did you want us to hang around or are we done?”

“I have a few more things to do so stay with him a while longer,” Kakashi said after a moment. As long as the kid was sleeping peacefully he might as well take care of the security now.

 

Kakashi spent the next few hours laying traps, placing barriers, and making sure it would be nearly impossible for anyone to come anywhere near the house without him knowing about it.

 _That should about do it. Just in time too, since the kid should be waking up soon,_ he thought as he went back in. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud scream of pure terror from Naruto’s room. Pulling a kunai, he dashed up the stairs.

 

* * *

“Waaaahhhhh!” Naruto couldn’t help but scream as he woke up face to face with monster with grey fur and a black mohawk staring straight at him. He scrambled back away from it only to fall over another furry lump in his bed.

“Oi, kid. Calm down,” Pakkun said, jumping on the bed as Shiba and Urushi shifted around the kid.

Naruto had to be seeing things, or at least hearing them. A dog was talking to him after all and dogs didn’t talk.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi nearly broke the door down, kunai in hand, and his eyes already frantically searching for a target.

“Ne what happened?” Kakashi asked blandly once he realized there wasn’t any threat.

“The pup woke up with Shiba’s face in his,” Pakkun said, now turning to face Kakashi.

“Maa I suppose that could scare anyone,” Kakashi said as he put the kunai away and scratched the back of his head with his other hand. Looking over at Naruto he realized the boy was still just staring. “Ne Naruto-kun, you don’t have to be so surprised. Haven’t you ever seen ninken before?”

“Ninken?”

“Ninja dogs,” Kakashi patiently explained.

The boy relaxed as he realized the animals around him were just dogs, even if one of them was bigger than he was.

“Yep. We’re Kakashi’s pack,” the tan one with the sunglasses said. “We can track things down using scent, and help catch whatever our ninja is hunting for.”

“That’s amazing!”Naruto said, his eyes wide with awe. Kakashi hid a grin as he watched the boy’s fear fade quickly. “You guys even talk!”

“Hai, hai they do, but don’t get them started or they’ll never stop,” Kakashi said, stepping in. “You guys can go for now. I’m sure you’ll want to check out our new place.”

They all nodded before disappearing out the window and Naruto stared after them.

“Can I…play with them sometime?” Naruto asked hesitantly, turning back to find Kakashi leaning against the door frame.

“If you eat your vegetables, I don’t see why not,” Kakashi replied, already realizing how useful the ninken would be in caring for the pup.

Naruto’s face fell at the mention of vegetables but he almost immediately cheered up. Even though it was only his first day with Kakashi, he was already happier here than he had ever been anywhere else.

“Just so you know the Hokage has some work for me to do. I can do it here but you’ll have to entertain yourself while I do,” Kakashi said, feeling uncertain after watching the play of emotions across the boy’s face. “Do you think you will be ok by yourself if I leave the pack with you?”

Naruto nodde, and solemnly replied. “I can take care of myself when you need to help jii-chan.”

“Alright. Let’s get you some dinner first then,” Kakashi said. A part of him wondered if he should say something about a little kid calling the Hokage an old man, but then he mentally shrugged.

_If the Hokage has a problem with it, he’ll say something._

Naruto practically bounced out of bed and trailed behind Kakashi to the kitchen. Once again Naruto sat at the table while Kakashi cooked, though this time he just sighed when he saw the vegetables. With a look of pathetic resignation he started working his way through the pile. Kakashi felt the corners of his mouth twitch and quickly busied himself with his own food.

After dinner the two washed the dishes from the day, with Kakashi washing and Naruto putting them in the drying rack. The child had been adamant about helping but his first attempt at washing one handed had left more bubbles on him than on the dishes, and the thought of the child handling glass more than just putting it on a rack made Kakashi nervous.

Once the chore was done Kakashi again summoned his pack and sent all of them out to play in the backyard. Then he climbed the stairs to his new office, opening the window as he entered. Within minutes Weasel appeared standing in the empty space.

“Kakashi-san,” Weasel said with a swift salute.

“Weasel.” Kakashi nodded his head in greeting and then looked the shinobi over. “Close the window for now.”

Weasel complied swiftly and once the window was closed he turned back to Kakashi and removed his mask.

“Hokage-sama thought it best you get to know all of us better,” Itachi Uchiha said, his smile grim.

“Given all of the house cleaning we will be doing together I suppose it’s for the best,” Kakashi said. Then he leaned back against the wall. “You’ll have to forgive the lack of furniture. I’m afraid my custom desk is still on order. However I should be able to tolerate standing long enough to brief you since you came all this way.”

Kakashi’s nonchalant voice caused the corners of Itachi’s mouth to twitch but he was otherwise solemn as Kakashi outlined what the Hokage was truly asking of them. When he had finished, Itachi slid his mask back on and went to the window.

“Once I have gotten an estimate of everyone’s abilities I will begin passing out your orders,” Kakashi told him as he left. Itachi nodded in response and then disappeared through the window, as silently as he had come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi continues trying to adjust.

No general can fight his battles alone. He must depend upon his lieutenants, and his success depends upon his ability to select the right man for the right place.  
Philip Armour

 

Chapter 4

Kakashi awoke with a start the next day reaching for a kunai as his ears strained to figure out what had woken him. He heard clanging coming from the first floor and soundlessly teleported himself into the hallway. As he peeked around the corner, he saw the refrigerator door open and a small rear end sticking out as its owner dug through the fridge.

With a sigh Kakashi hid the kunai and then leaned up against the doorway, waiting for the child to notice him.

 _He’s going to have me jumping at shadows at this rate,_ Kakashi couldn’t help but think with a grimace.

As Naruto finally found what he was looking for he stood up and closed the door. When he saw Kakashi he jumped, and dropped the eggs he had just pulled out.

“Uh, ohaiyo Kakashi-san. Ah, sorry about the eggs I’ll get them cleaned up,” the young boy said grabbing a dish cloth and attempting to clean up the mess one handed. “I didn’t hear you at all. You must be a really good ninja huh.” Naruto watched Kakashi carefully as he cleaned trying to hide his nervousness. The silence seemed to stretch and Naruto felt his gut twist as he waited for the expected lecture or punishment.

However Kakashi just shook his head and took the cloth from Naruto.

“Go sit down, I’ll clean it up. It’s easier to do two handed than one after all,” he said mildly. “What were you going to do with the eggs anyway?”

“You cooked for me yesterday so I wanted to make you something today,” Naruto replied shyly. “So you’re not mad at me?”

“For breaking the eggs when I startled you? Why would I be angry?” Kakashi asked, puzzled. “It was my own fault for not letting you know I was here.”

As Naruto mumbled something unintelligible Kakashi realized that it had to be a reaction from a past home. Someone, or multiple someones, had been very harsh to the kid, to the point where he drew in on himself if he thought he was in the slightest bit of trouble.

“Naruto-kun. I won’t get angry with you for things that aren’t your fault,” Kakashi told the boy patiently. “Though I think I would feel better if you left the cooking to me for the time being.”

 _In fact I’ll feel a lot better,_ Kakashi thought, a chill running down his back as he realized the potential hazard of a child in the kitchen by himself. Both to the kitchen and his health.

Once the egg was cleaned up Kakashi began making breakfast while Naruto found himself once more sitting at the table.

“Ne, Kakashi-san.”

“Hmm?”

“Ummm, never mind.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the boy who was now staring at the table. With a sigh, Kakashi finished cooking and set the plates on the table, pulling his mask down as he sat to eat.

“Naruto-kun, if something is bothering you, you have to tell me. Without using a jutsu, I can’t exactly read your mind. And somehow I doubt the Sandaime would be ok with me using such a jutsu on a child,” Kakashi told the silent boy. His attempt at levity fell flat though and Naruto kept poking at his food.

 _I don’t know what the Hokage was thinking asking me to do this,_ Kakashi couldn’t help but think. _I’ve never had to take care of anyone else before, let alone a kid who can’t even reach the sink by himself yet._

“Are you really not mad?” Naruto asked suddenly, interrupting Kakashi’s thoughts.

“I’m really not mad,” Kakashi said firmly. Naruto looked at him somewhat suspiciously, but seemed to accept Kakashi at his word after that.

“Then can you start teaching me to be a ninja today?”

 _Should have seen that coming,_ Kakashi thought wryly, though his face showed nothing as the young boy looked at him hopefully.

“We should wa-,” Kakashi started to say, and then was struck with an idea. “On second thought, yes we can start today. First thing we need to work on is you noticing your surroundings. Whenever you walk into a room, or are walking down the street, you should always be paying attention to what is going on around you. I’ll quiz you occasionally on what you see. And when we’re in the house, I’ll expect you to find what is different.”

_That should be enough to keep him busy until I can think of something better._

“Hai!” Naruto practically shouted, digging in to the rest of his meal happily.

_And he’s eating his vegetables without complaining. Maybe I can do this after all._

After the meal the two washed dishes together and Kakashi sent Naruto to play with the ninken, though he reminded him of his homework. Then Kakashi climbed the stairs and opened the window, pulling out a book to entertain him while he waited.

 

By lunch time Kakashi had met the rest of the team, though it’s composition made him smile.

_It sounds like a bad joke. An Uchiha, a Hyuga and a torturer walk into a bar…_

In the end his five man squad contained Itachi Uchiha, Hizashi Hyuga, Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, and Tenzo or Weasel, Rabbit, Snake, Bear, and Cat respectively. Each of them had reacted slightly differently when told their true mission, but all had had one thing in common. Kakashi had seen it in their eyes and he wondered if he’d be able to keep them from tearing the traitor to pieces long enough to interrogate them.

_Oh well. I’ll deal with that when we know for sure. And now it’s about time to feed the boy and see how he’s feeling. After that first day he hasn’t complained about his arm hurting at all. Though with the Kyuubi inside of him he’s likely to heal faster, so we’ll probably be able to take the sling off in another day or two._

Kakashi pushed off the wall and headed for the kitchen, though he came to an abrupt halt when he saw paw and footprints tracked through the hallway leading to the living room. His intuition told him he shouldn’t go in there, but he made himself move forward. As he walked into the living room his gut feeling was confirmed. Mud, sticks, and leaves were scattered around, completely blanketing large portions of the floor and small rugs the Hokage had sent. In the center of the floor lay a large pile of ninken with a small figure nestled tightly at its center.

After a deep breath, Kakashi just sighed and let his shoulders sag.

_I’m not ready for this after all._

He stood there awhile longer debating what to do and then just gave up, heading into the kitchen to make lunch. The smell of food woke the boy, who in turn woke the ninken, and like a duck with her chicks, they all trailed into the kitchen. The ninken saw the bowls of food left on the ground for them and quickly headed over to them while Naruto went to seat himself at the table. Before he could sit though, Kakashi held up a hand to stop him.

“Go wash up first.”

Naruto took a moment to look at himself before giving Kakashi a wide grin and bouncing down the hall to the bathroom. He was back moments later with a clean face and hands though his t-shirt and shorts were still covered. Looking at his clothes Kakashi realized the kid hardly had any sets of clothes, and most looked to be quite worn.

 _The stipend Sandaime gave me is more than enough to afford his food and decent clothes for him,_ Kakashi thought as he set a plate in front of Naruto with a glass of milk before getting his own plate. The more he thought about it the more irritated he became. Without meaning to, Kakashi paused with the fork partway to his mouth and just glared at it, wishing he could find out who had taken care of the kid before him.

Naruto noticed the look of death Kakashi was giving his food and gulped loudly, unable to move. The sound brought Kakashi out of his day dream of torture and he blinked, looking at the terrified boy.

“Naruto-kun?”

“Don’t be mad!” Naruto squeaked. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…”

“Naruto,” Kakashi interrupted, a little more forcibly than he meant to, but it did get the boy to stop rambling. He started to sigh, and then stopped himself, taking a deep breath. “Naruto-kun you’re not in trouble.”

“But…you looked like you were going to hurt someone. Your eye was really hard like when the old ladies would get mad,” the boy said looking down at his plate.

“It had nothing to do with you kid. I was just thinking of someone I’d have liked to get my hands on is all,” Kakashi said reaching over and ruffling Naruto’s hair.

“I don’t ever wanna be that person,” Naruto mumbled, glancing up at Kakashi from beneath his bangs. The jounin just grinned and shrugged.

“Most people with brains don’t. Now come on, finish up, then we have a few extra chores this afternoon.”

Naruto nodded and shoveled the last of his food into his mouth, downing his milk in a single gulp. Dishes were first and then came the living room, something Kakashi made the ninken help out with as well. Once that was done, Kakashi grabbed what he needed and led Naruto into the town proper.

As they walked Naruto again stayed close to him, and Kakashi noted his eyes were constantly moving. Deciding it was a good time for a pop quiz Kakashi spotted a woman who walked by wearing an obnoxious kimono.

“Naruto-kun, what color hair did the woman in the bright orange kimono have?”

“Brown?” Naruto responded hesitantly. The orange of the kimono had drawn his attention, but he hadn’t paid attention to anything else about her.

“Wearing something bright like that will distract you from more important details,” Kakashi explained. “She had black hair and blue eyes. Let’s try again. How many restaurants have we walked past since we left?”

“Five!” Naruto answered confidently. “A dango shop, a ramen stand, two grill places, and a sushi place.”

_Figures he notices the food._

“And what about weapon shops?”

“Umm, one?” Naruto guessed, though he honestly couldn’t remember having seen any.

“Why do you say one?” Kakashi asked, hearing his hesitation.

“I didn’t see one, but we’ve walked pretty far so there was probably one there somewhere,” the child reasoned.

“Logical, but unfortunately for you false in this instance. In Konoha, most of the weapons shops, along with the smiths that make them, tend to be located in the central district. We’ll be going there when it’s time for you to start weapons training but for now we’re going to a clothing store.”

“Clothing store?”

“You can’t keep wearing the same three outfits Naruto-kun. Especially if you continue to attack the mud and then bring it home.”

Naruto flushed, but still grinned. “At least I won!”

“Just try to keep your battles outside rather than in the living room, unless you want to spend every afternoon cleaning it with the ninken.”

“I’ll be more careful,” Naruto replied instantly. Scrubbing mud had not been fun at all. Even with Kakashi and the ninken it had taken more than hour and the rug still wasn’t completely clean yet.

“Good. Now here we are,” Kakashi said, indicating a shop that specialized in clothes for children.

The two walked in and the cashier smiled at Kakashi until she caught sight of Naruto. Before she could open her mouth though, Kakashi gave her a look that would have made most ninja turn and run. As it was the cashier shut her mouth and retreated.

Naruto was looking around with curiosity, having never been in such a shop, and missed the exchange entirely.

“Pick out a few outfits you like Naruto-kun. I’ll find you something suitable to train in as well,” Kakashi said, watching for a moment to make sure the boy would be ok while he searched.

In the end they had found three training uniforms and four day to day outfits, though Kakashi had no doubt the boy would need more than that in the near future. They also had a pair of fox pajamas with a sleeping hat. Naruto had seemed fascinated by them and the irony struck Kakashi as too good a joke to pass up. The cashier rang them up quickly, hardly saying five words to either of them, but Kakashi didn’t care. Better they not speak if they were going to try and harass his charge.

Just walking through the village made Kakashi realize that the Sandaime had been right about one thing; the boy needed a protector. The dark looks the villagers directed towards the boy were bad enough, but the way the cashier had reacted proved it went further than that.

_Even many of the ninja families look down at him. His own father sacrificed him for the safety of the village, and this is what he gets. No family to speak of and the hate of an entire village directed at him._

As they walked home that day, Kakashi felt something stir within him, something he hadn’t felt for a long time. Determination rose and he silently swore to his sensei’s ghost that he would find a way to care for this child.


	5. Pi Day short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete and utter crack written in honor of pi day. This was originally written for a bit farther story line wise but no major spoilers, and the characters will only seem a little OOC.

In honor of Pi day I give you complete and utter chibi Naruto crack!

 

Something smelled good. Naruto wasn’t sure what it was but it made his mouth water as he followed his nose down the stairs and into the kitchen. The source of the smell sat in the center of the table still giving off a delicious aroma. Naruto looked around but his normal watchers and guardians were nowhere to be found.

 _I wonder why Kashi-nii just left it sitting there like that_ , Naruto thought, moving closer. _Maybe he left it for breakfast since he’s already gone._

“Hey ANBU-san, you there?” Pause. “ANBUUUUUU-san?”

When he still got no answer he just shrugged. They sometimes got called away for work and would just leave the outside team watching him. His stomach growled and he turned back to the strange thing on the table. Another unhappy rumble and he grabbed a fork from the drawer pulling the round tin over to him.

He dug the fork into the flaky pastry and pulled out an enormous chunk of sweet smelling apple sandwiched between two layers of crust. While it wasn’t ramen, Naruto decided that it was a solid second for his favorite food. In true Naruto fashion, he inhaled the rest of the treat and then went to the living room to play with some of his toys.

 

Kakashi got back from his weekly meeting with the Hokage far later than he had meant to. _Naruto’s probably starving by now unless the ANBU thought to feed him._ He sighed and pushed the door open, expecting to be jumped by a blonde ball of energy. When he wasn’t he frowned and moved further into the house. The frown vanished as he saw Naruto lying on the couch with a teddy bear in hand.

“Come on sleepy head, you should be awake by now,” Kakashi teased. “You probably want breakfast too.”

“Ugh, not hungry,” Naruto mumbled from behind his bear.

“What? Since when are you not hungry?” Kakashi’s frown returned and his hand quickly went to Naruto’s forehead.

“I don’t feel good,” the boy whimpered pitifully.

“You don’t have a fever. What doesn’t feel right?”

“My tummy hurts.”

“Your tummy? Did it hurt when you woke up?” Kakashi was hoping it was just the flu but not much made the jinchuuriki sick.

“No.”

“When did it start hurting then?” Kakashi asked, trying to stay calm and get the information he needed.

“After I ate.”

“What did you eat?”

“The thing on the table,” Naruto said, groaning as his stomach churned worse at the memory. “It smelled so good but now my tummy hurts.”

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. “How much of the pie did you eat Naruto? The pastry on the table,” he added when he saw the boy’s confusion.

“All of it.”

Kakashi wasn’t sure whether to face palm or laugh until his sides hurt. Eventually he settled on a light sigh and rolling his eyes.

“Naruto, pies are very sweet. And just like with candy if you eat too much it can make you feel sick.”

“Make it better Kashi-nii, please,” Naruto begged, completely miserable.

“Alright, alright. Hang on.”

Kakashi got up and went digging in the medicine cabinet until he found something for indigestion. Naruto gagged at the taste of it but managed to keep it down. Then Kakashi tucked him into bed with a glass of water on the side table and Bull at his feet.

 

“So what did you learn from today?” Kakashi asked as Naruto took his seat at the table for dinner.

“Pies are yummy but you can’t eat a whole one in two minutes or your tummy will hurt. You have to slow down and take at least five.”

“Naruto…”


	6. Chapter 6

“If you know you are going to fail, then fail gloriously!”

Cate Blanchett

 

Kakashi had a few peaceful days after their trip to the shopping district. He had taken Naruto to the hospital for a checkup the next day, and the sling had come off. Apparently being a container for the Kyuubi had some benefits, though Kakashi was confident it wasn’t a fair trade by any means. Naruto had been kept busy by the ninken while Kakashi turned his office into an actual office and began the task he had been given.

It was at breakfast; nearly two weeks after Naruto had come to live with him that things changed again.

“Kakashi-san…umm, are you busy again today?” Naruto asked, keeping his eyes down shyly.

Kakashi started to answer, and then paused. He had hardly spent any time with the child outside of their meals. “Maa, I’m supposed to be working, but I think I will play hooky for the day. Why do you ask?”

“Play hooky?”

“I’m going to…take a vacation day. A break,” Kakashi explained, hiding his smile. He’d have to teach Naruto about breaking rules at some point, but now probably was a little early.

“Oh, ok. Jii-chan won’t get mad right?” Naruto asked innocently.

“I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow,” Kakashi assured him, and Naruto nodded, content that it was taken care of.

_Good thing he isn’t old enough to see the flaw in that logic._

“Then, can you teach me more about being a ninja today?” Naruto asked with barely contained anticipation.

“Wouldn’t you rather go to a park or something a little more fun?”

“Nuh uh. Kakashi-san is always so busy, so I’d rather learn to be a ninja. Then I can help you so you don’t have to work so much,” Naruto told him with the logic every four year old seemed to have.

“How about this; we’ll train in the morning, go get ramen for lunch, and then go to the park,” Kakashi said, feeling a bit guilty. He thanked whatever was out there that he had the ninken so the child wasn’t so lonely. As it was he decided he’d have to set office hours or it would be too easy for him to leave Naruto alone far too often.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Alright!” Naruto said, jumping out of his seat. He quickly gathered up the dishes, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

“Finish your breakfast Naruto-kun, or you won’t have enough energy for later.”

“Haiiii,” Naruto replied, complying immediately. Kakashi just shook his head and finished his own meal.

They hurried through the chores, and after the ninken had finished eating Kakashi gathered up some of his tools and then sent them out with it. Then he motioned for Naruto to follow him outside. They walked out into the backyard and Kakashi listened as the Ninken howled in the forest, first one and then another, each one letting him know they had finished their task.

“As you know, a ninja must be good at moving around quietly,” Kakashi said, putting on his best lecturer’s voice. “And you must also be attentive to your surroundings. The ninken have laid traps throughout the forest, so pay attention and try to make your way to me. I’ll be at the other side waiting for you, though if you stray too far from our play area the ninken will bring you back.”

“Which way will you be?” Naruto couldn’t help but ask, feeling slightly apprehensive.

“Nearly straight ahead. There’s a clearing with a pond there. However I’ll give you a few hints before I go. If you take the direct path, there will be more traps. Also, to move quietly in your surroundings, you must become a part of it. Jya ne.”

Kakashi waved and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, teleporting himself into the nearby tree to watch. Another part of being a ninja was not losing your cool when facing something you weren’t expecting. Naruto looked uncertain, but then he took a deep breath and walked into the forest. Kakashi followed as the boy tried to tip toe through the forest.

Kakashi grimaced at the noise he made, though he had to give the kid credit. For a four year old, he wasn’t making much more noise than an elephant. A wince followed as the first trap was sprung and a miniature scarecrow popped out of the bush. Naruto screamed and scrambled backwards away from the stuffed doll, only to trigger a second trap, this one a net that scooped him up and hung him in a tree.

 _I’m beginning to think this was the wrong way to go about it._ Kakashi couldn’t help but think as he watched Pakkun cut him down. The boy fell with a soft ‘oof’ onto a pile of leaves the ninken had thoughtfully left for him.

Naruto set off again, and Kakashi ran a hand through his hair as he watched Naruto run into the same style of trap no more than twenty feet from the first one. This time he jumped at the scarecrow, and went falling into a pit instead.

 

 _I think he has a talent for finding traps_ Kakashi thought with a snort half an hour later. The boy had managed to trip every single trap the ninken had set. Partway through Kakashi had given up on taking the exercise seriously, and just watched with growing humor at each new incident.

 

“Kakashi-san, I found you,” Naruto said as he walked into the clearing, a huge smile on his face. Leaves and dirt stuck everywhere to him, but he didn’t bother to remove them.

“Naruto-kun, the idea was to avoid the traps, not walk into them,” Kakashi chided him lightly.

“At least I found them,” the four year old replied cheekily, plopping down next to where Kakashi sat. Kakashi nodded at him and ruffled his hair lightly.

“Alright then, I’ll give you that. Now let’s eat.”

“Eat what?” Naruto asked, looking confused. There wasn’t any food anywhere that he could see. Kakashi smiled again, and made a seal, releasing the picnic basket he’d put into a scroll earlier in the day.

“This food.”

“Waaaaah. That’s so cool!”

“Hai hai, now eat up and then you’ll try again getting back home, this time without triggering the traps hopefully,” Kakashi said, his lips twitching as he tried to suppress a smile.

Naruto wolfed down lunch while Kakashi watched, though he also continued to scan the clearing. He felt another presence join them, and discreetly gave the signal for them to wait. As Naruto finished, Kakashi packed up the rest and stowed it away once more.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Naruto asked, head tilting.

“Nah, not hungry yet,” Kakashi said in an offhand manner. “Now like I said, avoid the traps. Pakkun will go with you this time and show you how to identify them.”

At his name, Pakkun jumped down from a tree nearby and walked up to Naruto.

“You ready kid?”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

Kakashi just shook his head as he watched Naruto run right into a pit trap before Pakkun could even get out a warning. Then he jumped up into the nearest tree and signaled his company to follow him back to the house.

 

“So what did you discover?” Kakashi asked as his small team gathered in the office.

“Hokage-sama was right to assume Root was still operating, though its functions have been greatly reduced,” Hizashi said, stepping forward. He handed Kakashi a few pieces of paper before stepping back again. “I believe I have identified most of their members and their safe houses. Danzo is still the leader but what his motives are is still unclear.”

“We have a good start at least. What of the rest of ANBU?” Kakashi asked, looking towards Itachi.

“I have already ferreted out a few that are suspicious; however they are all dangerous enough that I have not approached them alone.”

“Do they appear to be working together?” Tenzo asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

“From what I have observed, a few of them are working in pairs, but nothing larger than that.”

“It speaks poorly of our village if numerous teams can get past us with only one or two people,” Kakashi said with a mild voice.

“I think we should have a little talk with them then,” Anko said, a sadistic smile covering her face.

“I was thinking of taking a little stroll in the moonlight tomorrow anyway,” Ibiki added with a grin of his own.

“Now, now children, mother always said to share,” Kakashi said. “Hizashi will join you tomorrow Ibiki. And Anko, be a dear and show Tenzo a thing or two. Itachi, I was thinking it would be nice to introduce Naruto-kun to Sasuke-kun. They’re about the same age after all.”

Each of them nodded, their faces ranging with varying degrees of anticipation. Itachi gave them the names of the most dangerous pairs, and the teams split up, each already planning how they would take out their targets. Itachi stayed behind as the others left, watching them go before turning to Kakashi.

“Do you really think it is alright to leave Naruto-kun with the Uchiha’s for the night?”

“We can always bring Sasuke-kun here for the night. I can ask Kurenai to watch them until we get back. She owes me a favor and how hard can it be to keep an eye on a four year old and a five year old for just a few hours?”

Itachi agreed and then slipped out the window as they heard the downstairs door open. With Naruto back, they would have to finish their discussion later. After making sure the boy was in one piece, Kakashi told him to stay inside and play with the ninken while he ran an errand.

He managed to find Kurenai fairly easily and used the same argument he had used with Itachi to win her over. She agreed to keep an eye on the two brats for the few hours they would need.

Naruto nearly gave Kakashi a heart attack when he told him over dinner about the sleep over the following night. The boy had jumped at Kakashi spontaneously, squeezing him as tightly as his small frame would allow, and it was all Kakashi could do to not draw a kunai in reaction.

Kakashi saw Naruto to bed, making sure the child brushed his teeth properly and actually went to sleep. Then he set Pakkun and the others on guard duty and went to meet with Itachi to finish their planning session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, errors are my own.


	7. Chapter 7

“Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one.”   
― C.S. Lewis

 

The next morning Kakashi made breakfast as usual, although Naruto was practically bouncing in his seat the entire time. When the food was set in front of him, he ate faster than Kakashi did in a public place.

“Naruto-kun, please take time to breathe while eating,” Kakashi said in a bored voice. He made sure he himself was going at a slower pace, and nodded when Naruto followed suit.

“Ne Kakashi-san, when will I get to play with a new friend?” Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

“Tonight, probably around dinner time. Until then we are going to clean up the house and then go run a few errands,” Kakashi told him, unable to repress a grin.

They finished breakfast and then set about dusting and tidying up the house. There was very little mess to actually clean, as Kakashi kept all of his things in his room and Naruto still had very little of his own. Something Kakashi planned to begin remedying today. The ninken helped as much as they could, and by lunch time everything was sparkling.

Looking around Kakashi quickly decided to eat out for lunch, rather than have to clean anymore and grabbed his packs and jacket.

“Ready Naruto-kun?”

“Hai!”

“Let’s get going then,” Kakashi said, slipping his hands into his pockets and heading out. Naruto followed at his said, a bright smile on his face. When they reached the business district Kakashi stopped in front of one of the ramen stands and sighed.

 _Hokage-sama said he loves this place, and he really has been good about eating healthier so I suppose this once I can make do._ With a grimace he stepped into the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

After they had eaten, Kakashi decided it had been worth the torture, as the child’s face had lit up even brighter when he realized they were going to actually eat there. Not only that, the owner even made an extra bowl for the boy, explaining to Kakashi that he needed to be sure to bring their best customer by more often. Kakashi had just nodded and smiled through his mask. Even though he might dislike eating too much ramen, it was obvious that the socializing was good for Naruto, and he made a mental note to make sure the boy did, indeed, make it by more often.

With lunch out of the way, Kakashi led Naruto further into the shopping district until he reached one of the many toy shops. Naruto’s mouth dropped open when he looked through the window, and he nearly ran into Kakashi.

“Careful kid,” Kakashi murmured, steering him inside gently.

“What are we getting from here?” Naruto asked, still captivated by all of the interesting things.

“Well you and Sasuke-kun will need things to play with tonight won’t you? And I would rather you not run around the house playing ninja. Even blunted kunai leave marks you know,” Kakashi told him, glancing around. “So let’s try to pick a few things out that you think you’ll like and maybe a few that he might like.”

After much wide eyed gazing and debating, they walked out of the shop with a ball the size of Naruto’s head, a memory game, a few stuffed animals, two coloring books with crayons, and a set of building blocks. While Kakashi could easily turn some of the things into weapons, he was fairly certain the boys would be unable to do the same. Kakashi had also picked up some letter and number flashcards, as he realized with a start that Naruto would be starting school in a few months and he hadn’t even checked to see if the child was ready. The cashier looked at him oddly, but wisely said nothing other than telling him their total.

With that done, they headed to one of the small markets and picked out a few things for Kakashi to make for dinner. Naruto carried one of the bags of his toys, a huge smile plastered to his face. Even the grocery shopping could not bother him. However as they started to walk back, Kakashi’s sensitive ears picked up some of the whispers around them. And judging by the speed at which Naruto’s smile disappeared, he heard it as well.

“Terrible creature…”

“…they’d even make a ninja take him…”

“…too young to have such a burden…”

“Why isn’t he dead yet?”

Kakashi shot that one a glare, and freed up one of his hands to lay it on Naruto’s shoulder.

“Don’t listen to their poison Naruto-kun. I chose to take you in myself. They aren’t ninja and they don’t know our ways. If they did, they would be facing the business end of my kunai for saying such things,” Kakashi told the boy, his voice low, but his eye still hard as he looked at the gossips. However when he turned to make sure Naruto was listening, his eye softened, and Naruto could only nod.

While he didn’t know what Kakashi meant by business end of his kunai, he felt his eyes start to fill, and hastily tried to blink it away. It was the first time anyone other than ji-chan had spoken so protectively of him, and Kakashi’s look was even fiercer than ji-chan’s had ever been. A feeling he didn’t recognize welled up in him, and the tears spilled over.

Kakashi quickly picked him up and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. He would not let them see his charge’s pain. They reappeared in a tree nearby and Kakashi held Naruto as he cried.

“Come on kid, don’t let them get to you,” Kakashi said quietly. “They’re the monsters for ever talking about a person like that, not you. Didn’t I tell that when we first met?”

“Hai,” Naruto said through sniffles.

“Then cheer up. We’re going to have friends over tonight and you don’t want to meet them with red eyes,” Kakashi teased him gently, trying to remember what his mother had done when she had still been alive.

“Arigato Kakashi-san,” Naruto said, though it came out a little muffled as his face was still pressed into Kakashi’s neck.

“For what?”

“For being so nice to me,” Naruto replied, wiping the remains of his tears and looking into Kakashi’s face. “No one has ever cared what people said. Even Ji-chan couldn’t say anything, but you made them stop.”

“I’ll always watch out for you,” Kakashi heard himself promise, though on the inside he prayed that he would be able to keep it. “Now, let’s get home and make sure everything is ready for dinner.”

Naruto just nodded and held on tight as Kakashi took to the rooftops for the rest of the trip home. Once they arrived Kakashi sent Naruto off to his room to put his toys away while he began cooking dinner. He had just finished frying the karaage when he heard a knock at the door. Shutting off the flame, he opened it to see Itachi standing there in the closest thing to normal clothes that he owned, and a small figure with a mop of black hair clinging to his leg.

“Come in,” Kakashi said, stepping out of the way. Itachi nodded and Sasuke tailed in after him. “Naruto-kun is upstairs right now but he should be down soon. Generally smelling food will bring him running.”

Sasuke smiled at this and Itachi only nodded again. Kakashi showed them to the kitchen and began setting out the dishes. True to his nature, Naruto did come down as soon as he smelled the finished food, though he stopped shyly at the entrance to the kitchen.

“Naruto-kun, this is Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san,” Kakashi said, gesturing as he spoke. “You two, this is Naruto.”

“Nice to meet you Naruto-kun,” Itachi said with a small smile. Seeing this Naruto came further into the kitchen, though he kept his eyes on the other small boy. With a knowing look, Itachi nudged Sasuke. “Don’t be rude Sasuke.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” the small black haired boy said, finally looking Naruto over. Naruto was doing the same thing, but still managed to get out a reply before sitting down.

“Nice to meetcha.”

They ate quietly, though Naruto still plowed through his food with his normal gusto. Kakashi and Itachi talked quietly, going over a few last minute plans while the boys continued to sit there quietly. Once he was done eating though, Naruto couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“So Sasuke-kun, umm, what kinds of things do you like?”

“What do you mean?”

“Kakashi-san took me out today and we got lots of new toys for us to play with, so what kind of toys do you like?” Naruto asked.

“I like playing games with nii-san,” Sasuke replied uncertainly.

“Why don’t you two go pick a few things from Naruto kun’s room and bring them down to the living room to play,” Itachi suggested, breaking off his conversation with Kakashi. “You can also show Naruto-kun the books we brought along.”

“Ok,” Sasuke said, getting up with Naruto.

“Come on, come on, this way,” Naruto said with a grin. “I’ll show you my room.” Sasuke looked dubious, but followed along anyway, and the two were soon back downstairs each carrying an armful of toys. They settled onto the floor and each pulled out one of the coloring books, quietly talking as they colored.

“Looks like this will be simple after all,” Itachi said with a smile, watching them from the doorway.

“For them at least,” Kakashi agreed with a smile of his own. Right on time, he heard the knock on the door and turned to answer it. Kurenai walked in without waiting for an invitation, and nodded to Itachi before looking over the boys. Kakashi grinned and then walked into the living room.

“Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san and I have an errand we need to run so Kurenai-san is going to watch you while we’re gone. Make sure you listen to her, and when she says it is time for bed, don’t argue,” Kakashi said nonchalantly.

“If you argue I’ll make you eat a kunai,” Kurenai said with a slightly sadistic grin. Recognizing the look, both boys gulped and nodded.

“Alright, be good then,” Itachi said, and he and Kakashi turned and walked out. Once in the woods, Itachi unsealed his things and pulled on his gear. Kakashi rearranged his and once they were ready both ninja put on their ANBU masks, and set off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short but the next one gets pretty long.


	8. Chapter 8

“All of us have moments in our lives that test our courage. Taking children into a house with a white carpet is one of them. ”  
― [Erma Bombeck](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/11882.Erma_Bombeck)

 

Kakashi and Itachi set off dashing through the trees, though neither made a sound as they did. Their target was a pair of ninja from Kumo. Hizashi had warned them to be careful as there were more Kumo ninja in Konoha due to a peace treaty being signed.

They found their targets fairly quickly but came to a halt as they saw who their targets were talking to.

“That’s the head of the delegation from Kumo,” Kakashi whispered, and Itachi nodded. They both activated their sharingans and began reading the leader’s lips.

‘I’ll meet you outside of the target’s compound in two hours with the package. From there you are to return home with it.’

“They’re pretty arrogant to be standing around talking in the open like this,” Itachi commented softly as the commander thanked them for their message and walked away.

“Most likely using their guise as ANBU to pretend to be on business. After all the Hokage uses the ANBU for various errands and everyone in the village knows it,” Kakashi said, thinking aloud. “I’m afraid Kurenai is going to have to watch the boys for a bit longer than we expected.”

“Do we take their places or wait until they have the package?”

“We’ll follow them until they meet up with him again, that way we can be sure we’re in the right place,” Kakashi said. “If they split up we’ll each tail one. My ninken are already following them, so if you lose your target they’ll help you.”

With another nod, the two began tailing their targets. However it seemed the fake ANBU were truly overconfident, and didn’t even bother to head separate ways. After about an hour and a half, the enemy ninja began making their way across town until they neared the Hyuga clan compound.

“We’re still a bit early,” the one commented offhandedly to his partner, not bothering to keep his voice down all that much. Kakashi frowned, but he and Itachi held their positions.

The waiting paid off, as not too long after the comment a ninja jumped over the wall carrying a small bundle that hung oddly. Looking closer Kakashi realized it was child, about Naruto’s age judging by the size. The abductors took off and Kakashi and Itachi instantly followed, Kakashi’s ninken flanking their opponents at his silent signal.

“We need to take them out quickly so the girl isn’t hurt,” Itachi said and Kakashi managed to convey the obviousness of his statement even through his dog mask.

“Catch the kid’s captor in the sharingan if you can. The dogs and I can deal with the other two assuming we get them before they meet up with their backup.”

Itachi nodded and the two sped up, though they made sure to carefully conceal their chakra. Kakashi attacked first, two well aimed kunai causing the two ninja not carrying the girl to dodge to the side as they heard the coming. The ninken took the opportunity to grab the distracted ninja. Itachi only briefly noted this as he continued after the remaining ninja.

Said ninja had noticed his companions were missing, and was looking for a defensible location. Within seconds he had stopped and turned to face Itachi. The Kumo ninja had a kunai to the young child’s neck. Itachi wasn’t worried though, and landed in the clearing in from of the enemy.

“Stay back or I’ll kill her,” the Kumo ninja yelled. He made the mistake of looking at Itachi though, who had just taken off his mask. Itachi smiled as he activated the sharingan, sending the man into a personal hell. The kunai fell from his hand and he dropped the girl, screaming in agony as he fell to his knees unable to break the jutsu.

“Nice job,” Kakashi said as he caught up. Itachi slipped his mask back on and turned to him.

“Everything went well on your end?”

“Of course. The ninken are taking our prisoners to T&I right now. I’ll take this one, you return the kid.”

Itachi nodded, scooping up the child gently. Looking her over he realized how tiny she was. The child’s size reminded him of another child nearly as small and his mouth tightened at the thought of what had almost happened.

Hiashi Hyuga thanked Itachi personally for returning the small child, and Itachi realized it had to be the heir that had nearly been kidnapped. After making sure the Hyugas would be alright, he set off to meet up with Kakashi, guessing that he would still be with the prisoners in the ANBU headquarters. Briefly he wondered if he should stop by Kakashi’s home on the way to inform Kurenai of the night’s events, but just as quickly as the thought had come he dismissed it. There were too many other things to do, like reporting to the Hokage.

 

Around two in the morning the pair finally headed back to Kakashi’s place. The ninken were spread out around them, making sure there weren’t any stray ninja to catch them off guard. After the incident, and seeing that the enemy ninja were indeed from Kumo, the ANBU had put the rest of the Kumo visitors under arrest. Then Kakashi had to track down the rest of his team, making sure that at least their missions had gone smoothly. Luckily for Kakashi, other than Tenzo needing a few days of therapy, everything seemed fine.

 _And really, after doing a T &I mission with Anko anyone would need a few days of therapy,_ Kakashi thought, a small grin forming on his face.

They stopped when they reached the break in the woods to his yard, and both ninja stopped to remove all evidence of the night, though there would be nothing they could do about the smell of blood that still clung to them.

“We were lucky it didn’t get too messy,” Itachi said, and Kakashi found himself agreeing. Kurenai knew they had gone on a mission, but Kakashi hadn’t told her anything other than that and trying to hide massive bloodstains would have been difficult.

They were barely through the door when they found themselves face to face with an irate kunoichi.

“Where have you two been?” Kurenai asked, her voice deadly soft.

“Maa, we got lost on the road of life on the way-“ Kakashi started, ducking as Kurenai took a swing at him in the tight hallway.

“Kurenai-san, I apologize for our tardiness, but the errand took longer than expected,” Itachi said, attempting to come to Kakashi’s rescue. “There was nothing we could have done to be back sooner.”

“I don’t care. Both of you are dead.” Kurenai said as she began advancing once more towards Kakashi, who was trying to get to the living room so he would have a little more room. “Starting with you.”

“I realize we’re late but I don’t see why you are so upset,” Kakashi said, giving his best smile through his mask. Then he saw his living room and his visible eye went wide.

All around the room toys and paper were strewn. Crayon drawings filled any blank portion of the wall, and his couch looked like Bull had used it as a trampoline. There were even a few dents in various parts of the wall.

“What happened?” Kakashi asked softly, in awe of the destruction wreaked on his living room.

“How hard can it be, you said. They’re only four and five and it’s just for a few hours you said,” Kurenai spat at him. “Barely half an hour after you left, they decided that playing with toys in the standard fashion wasn’t good enough.”

“Please tell me they are still alive,” Itachi said as he surveyed the damage. “I do not wish to have to tell my parents you killed my younger brother.”

“Both brats are still breathing, and any injuries were self inflicted,” Kurenai shot back. “I finally used a jutsu to make them sit still, and when they refused to go to sleep I tied them up and put them in the bed.”

Kakashi and Itachi both dashed past Kurenai to check on the two boys. It turned out they had somehow managed to make themselves comfortable, even bound as they were, and were sleeping peacefully. With a sigh, Kakashi went back downstairs to find Kurenai gone and the ninken were now surveying the damage.

“We’re heading to bed for the night boss,” Pakkun said and Kakashi nodded. The dogs tended to sleep either in his room or Naruto’s since they weren’t traditional summons. Luckily they were smart enough to feed and let themselves out so he never had to worry about anything other than making sure he kept their food stocks full. Kakashi stared at the mess for awhile longer before deciding to leave it for after he woke up.

Itachi came back down as he was heading up, Sasuke still sleeping across his back.

“I untied Naruto-kun as well, and tucked him into the bed properly. My apologies for this. After some sleep, Sasuke and I will come over to help repair it.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll take care of it at some point. It’s not really that bad,” Kakashi said though he felt like he was lying, at least a little bit.

“Alright. I’ll be by with my report regardless,” Itachi said, and Kakashi just waved sleepily.

“Make sure to shut the door behind you.”

Once he had put his ANBU things away he fell into bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

 

“Kakashi-saaaan.”

Kakashi groaned as a knocking sound followed, with his name being called again. His mind fumbled for who would be calling him, and then it caught up, realizing it was Naruto.

“What?” he half groaned half called as he rolled out of his futon.

“I’m hungry. Can I cook breakfast?”

“No. Absolutely not,” Kakashi said, instantly awake and at the door in seconds. “I’ll be done shortly so just wait for me,” he said, opening it enough to see the boy standing there still in his clothes from yesterday.

“Okay,” Naruto said turning and heading downstairs to wait, even though he had been waiting for a few hours as it was.

Kakashi felt a little guilty as he realized this, getting changed as quickly as he could. Then he met Naruto in the kitchen, preparing a healthy brunch for both of them. As they ate, Kakashi thought back to the previous night, going over his mission once more and organizing the information he would need to write his report.

Naruto ate quietly, seeing that Kakashi was preoccupied though he started smiling as he remembered how much fun he had had the night before with Sasuke-kun. He had woken briefly when Sasuke’s brother had come up to get him, but he had quickly fallen back to sleep after that. Realization washed over him as he realized the state he and Sasuke had left the living room in, not to mention their baby sitter had been ready to kill them. His stomach seemed to turn into a pit and he lost his appetite, setting the chopsticks down with an ill look on his face.

The movement drew Kakashi’s eye, and he nearly panicked when he saw the look on Naruto’s face.

“Naruto-kun, what’s wrong?” _There wasn’t any poison in the food, I made sure of that._ “Naruto-kun!”

“Um, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry, so please don’t kick me out,” Naruto practically cried.

“Naruto, calm down,” Kakashi said, dropping his chopsticks and rushing to the child’s side. He knelt on the floor, with one knee down and the other up, putting him nearly face to face with the boy. “What are you talking about? Why would I kick you out?”

“Sasuke-kun and I broke the living room,” the small boy wailed. Kakashi just sighed as he remembered the mess the kids had made.

 _I knew I was forgetting something,_ he thought, though out loud he said, “Naruto-kun, I am not going to kick you out just because you made a mess.”

“But, but, but…”

“Naruto-kun,” Kakashi started, keeping his voice gentle and patient, “I didn’t kick you out when you and the ninken got mud everywhere did I?”

“No.”

“Then why would I do it this time?”

“I…I don’t know.”

“That’s because I wouldn’t. While I hope you don’t make a habit out of it, you’re a kid, so it’s probably going to happen every now and again. And even if you make me mad, I still wouldn’t kick you out,” Kakashi told him. “You would just end up as a chew toy for Pakkun for a week.”

“Pakkun wouldn’t chew on me,” Naruto retorted, instantly latching on the least important thing Kakashi had said. Kakashi just gave a short laugh and ruffled Naruto’s hair.

“Well, we’d best get started cleaning up kid. You’ve got a lot of it to do today, and I have a lot of work as well,” Kakashi said, standing. Naruto gave him a bright smile and followed.

“Haiiii.”

“What did you guys do to the living room anyway?”

“We played ninja!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know, I know, technically Hinata’s attempted kidnapping should have happened a year and 6 months ago according to canon, but Naruto wasn’t with Kakashi yet so I’m sorry, but I wanted to change it and have them involved. This is also going to affect the Uchiha incident’s timing as well, by about 6 months so that there is time between them. >.>


	9. Chapter 9

“Personally, I say, "Out of the frying pan and into the deadly pit filled with sharks who are wielding chainsaws with killer kittens stapled to them." However, that one's having a rough time catching on.”   
― Brandon Sanderson

Chapter 8

 

In the end, Kakashi ended up making a clone to help Naruto fix up the living room as much as they could. The couch would need new cushions, and Kakashi would have to pick up some putty to mend the walls as well. As the clone finished Kakashi was finishing looking over the reports his teams had left.

It seemed they had rescued Hinata Hyuga, and her family was overjoyed to have her back. So much so that they had requested the Hokage allow them to thank the child’s saviors personally. Luckily for him the ANBU code prohibited disclosure of its member’s identities so he had gotten out of any uncomfortable situations. The other two teams had successfully eliminated their threats without any complications, finding ninja from Kiri and Iwa. If their information was correct, they had managed to plant themselves as leaf ninja shortly after the Kyuubi’s attack by taking on the identities of fallen ninja.

As he mulled over the night’s work he realized how easily a child could be taken. The Hyuga girl had been within her own clan’s compound, with many high ranking ninja present. However she had been too scared to even react, let alone put up a reasonable defense or help slow her kidnappers.

 _Naruto probably wouldn’t do much better actually,_ Kakashi thought with a grimace. _He’s used to running so in that aspect he might be ahead, but there’s no way he could protect himself._ A feeling of unease ran through him and he ran his hand through his hair, trying to think.

_I should train him seriously…the Hokage asked me to protect him, and teaching him to take care of himself is just another part of that really. Not to mention it will make my job easier as he gets older._

Decision made, Kakashi finished his reports and then went to make lunch.

Naruto was lying on the ruined couch, hand draped across his face. The clone had made him help as much as he could to right what he and Sasuke had broken leaving him exhausted afterwards. His stomach growled as he heard noises in the kitchen and soon a mouth watering aroma drifted out to him. Practically drooling, he made his way to the kitchen to see Kakashi at the stove once more.

“Kakashi-san, please tell me that’s lunch. I’m hungry,” Naruto practically whined.

“Yes yes, it’s lunch,” Kakashi replied, his mouth twitching into a small grin. The kid would need his strength if he was going to survive what Kakashi had in mind for him starting that afternoon. Just as quickly as the thought passed through his mind, Kakashi frowned. He had agreed to care for his teacher’s son out of a sense of guilt. And yet, in a mere three weeks, he had already come to care for him. Not only that, he was also planning for the boy’s future.

“Kakashi-san?”

Naruto had barely whispered it but Kakashi had heard him, and he also heard the hesitation in the voice. The child was almost hyper sensitive when it came to the moods of adults around him and Kakashi’s sudden change had instantly set him on edge.

“Yes Naruto-kun?”

“Are…are you ok?”

The softness of Naruto’s voice tugged at Kakashi’s conscience and he sighed.

“Naruto-kun, I’m fine. I was just thinking.” To distract the boy, Kakashi served up the now finished lunch. It seemed to work as Naruto happily dug into the noodle dish. Kakashi fiddled with his food, trying to decide if it was really such a bad thing if he cared again. He had screwed up everything in his life before, but he had been a lot younger then and less experienced.

_For his sake, I can’t mess up this time. I absolutely cannot fail._

Naruto watched him discreetly as he ate; he felt the boy’s eyes on him as he navigated the maze that was his mind. And as he came to his conclusion, he realized that he was already facing his first major hurdle.

_Trust. He has to be able to trust me not to overreact, not to get unreasonably angry, and even when I am angry he needs to know that I won’t just abandon him._

“Naruto-kun, listen, just because I’m in a bad mood, it doesn’t mean it’s your fault.”

Naruto now looked directly at him, though his eyes were unsure. Kakashi tried again, cursing himself for not being better at verbalizing the important things.

“I won’t get angry with you for something that wasn’t your fault. If you know you haven’t done anything wrong, and you think I’m unhappy, then it’s from the mission or whatever else not you. So you don’t have to worry about it, alright?”

Naruto nodded his head but he still looked skeptical. Kakashi bit back another sigh and resigned himself to proving it the hard way. Time was obviously the only thing that would change Naruto’s mind.

“Alright kid we’ve got things to do, starting with taijutsu.”

The words were hardly out of his mouth when Naruto wolfed down his remaining food and had his plate to the sink. With a grin, Kakashi quickly downed his own food and washed the dishes. He kept a close eye on Naruto as the child put everything in the drying rack. The kid was practically vibrating with excitement, and he had no wish to make a trip to the hospital over broken glass.

They couldn’t be done soon enough in Naruto’s opinion, and he ran out to the backyard as soon as the last dish was set into the rack. Kakashi followed slightly more sedately, whistling for any of the dogs nearby to report in. Four of his pack appeared and he sent them off again with orders before joining Naruto.

“First things first, warm up.”

And with that Kakashi led Naruto through a series of stretches and basic exercises while gauging his stamina carefully. A short jog, some jumping jacks, and a few crunches later Kakashi deemed they were sufficiently warmed up for today’s lesson.

“Now, the first thing you are going to learn is to block, and then punch. For now, when you block you will always use this part of the arm,” Kakashi said, squatting down to touch the thicker part of Naruto’s forearm. “If you aren’t careful you’ll hit your bone, so always be sure to block with the part with padding.”

Naruto nodded, eyes wide, as Kakashi showed him a scooping block and an across the body block. Then he showed him how to use the same part of his arm to block above his head.

“So, you can block three different ways with this. We’re going to start with this one,” Kakashi said, doing the scooping block. “It will catch any punch sent to your body, and sweep it up and out, opening up your opponent for a counterattack. This is how you punch.”

Kakashi demonstrated a standard straight punch, and then walked Naruto through it, making corrections to his hand as the kid threw a few practice punches.

“Ok, so I’m going to punch you, and you’re going to block, then punch. We’ll alternate sides, so start with your right,” Kakashi said, kneeling to get on the same level as the kid. “One last thing: your stance. When you fight, we use what’s called a fighting stance, but for practice we’re going to start with a horse stance. Put your legs wide apart and bend your knees.”

Naruto tried to comply but fell over when his stance was too wide. Kakashi didn’t laugh though and helped him back up, using a kunai to put marks in the dirt where his feet should be.

Their rhythm started out slow, with Naruto frequently fumbling the block, or forgetting the punch entirely. Then his body learned the movement, and Kakashi slowly increased the speed of his punch. He also put a little more force behind it to ensure the child would learn the correct way to block now. Better a few bruises now instead of missing limbs later due to a poor block.

It was only when Naruto’s arms felt like they were going to fall off that Kakashi finally let him stop, pulling out a bottle of water from somewhere and offering him a drink.

“Still want to be a ninja?” Kakashi asked, noting the winces as Naruto moved his arms.

“Of course!” Naruto instantly responded. “Even if it is hard.” Kakashi ruffled his hair and grinned.

“That’s good, because we’re not done yet.”

Naruto bit back a groan and took a deep breath, doing his best to put on a brave face.

“It won’t be that bad,” Kakashi said. “We’re going to attempt our experiment from the other day. Only this time I’ll be going with you to point out the traps and show you have to avoid or disarm them.”

“Alright!” Naruto said with a grin. Kakashi’s instinct flared and he quickly added on to his statement.

“We aren’t going to use ourselves to disarm them either.”

“Awwww, but-“

“No buts Naruto-kun. If you were on a mission and set off a trap like that not only could you hurt yourself, or your team mates, but you could cause the mission to fail. A good ninja does not sabotage his own team or job.”

“Sa- sabata what?”

“Sabotage. It means to break or ruin a thing on purpose. Like a mission. If you fail the mission on purpose then that’s sabotaging it. The only time it is ok to fail a mission purposefully is if you are saving your team mate and even then you should always try to finish the job and save them. Do you understand?”

Naruto looked thoughtful as Kakashi watched him mull over what had been said. Then he slowly nodded.

“Ninja do jobs and we’re supposed to finish the job, so no playing when we’re doing a job.”

“Exactly,” Kakashi said, making a mental note to try this conversation again when he was a little older. His current understanding would do for now though and Kakashi started walking towards the forest.

Naruto smiled, proud of himself for understanding what Kakashi had been trying to tell him and tailed behind the other nin. As the neared the forest, he made sure to stop well back of the first trip line that was strung across the pathway.

“Here is our first trap. This is a made from ninja wire strung across two points with the intent of either setting off another trap, or just outright tripping your enemy. The key things to remember with the wire is to always make sure that it is hard to see, and pay attention to your opponent’s size. If the wire is in the sun, or is somewhere with a light colored background, it will be very easy to see and go around.” To demonstrate, Kakashi pulled some wire from his pouch and held it out in the sun. “As for size, if I am trying to trip you I have to put it lower to the ground because you’re shorter. Otherwise it could hit you in the stomach or someplace else. And if you were trying to trip me, you’d need it higher or I might run over it without ever touching it.”

Naruto nodded, trying to memorize everything Kakashi was saying.

“Ok so what you need to remember is a trip line is made from ninja wire. And you need to pay attention to?” Kakashi asked.

“Hiding it and the bad guy’s size,” Naruto answered.

“Good,” Kakashi said, ruffling the boy’s hair. Naruto smiled broadly, a feeling of confidence blooming inside of him.”Now for today, I’ll take them all down as we come to them. Once you’ve learned all of the different types of traps I’ll start teaching you to make them.”

And so for the next hour Kakashi showed Naruto every basic trap a ninja used, along with a few more advanced ones. By the time they finished, even Naruto’s vast reserves of energy were depleted. Dinner was quiet, as Naruto tried to stay awake and comically nearly failed multiple times. While Kakashi had intended to start working with him on his reading and writing as well, he quickly scratched that and sent the pup to get ready for bed early.

As he went to check on Naruto, he found him already asleep with a few of the ninken curled around him. A soft smile stole across his face, making him shake his head.

 _I’m going soft. If anyone had told me I’d be playing house with a brat even a few months ago I’d have ignored them or just chucked a kunai at them. And if I’m going to be honest with myself, even now I keep wondering if I’m doing this right._ His hand slid though his hair; an odd tick he had picked up, but one he hadn’t bothered to break. _This could get very dangerous, for me and for him._

With a shake of his head, he slipped out of Naruto’s room and closed the door softly behind him. It was still early in the evening, and Naruto would be fine with the ninken to keep an eye on him. Kakashi grabbed his vest and set out into Konoha, hoping to clear his head a little and maybe figure out a little more about child rearing while he was at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, two quick things.
> 
> One, regarding the Ninken, I looked really hard into how Ninken work but there's very little information on them as summons (they're not one of the great summons who have their own places like the toad mountain). From what I could find it also made reference to Kakashi raising/training them himself so for the purpose of this story, the ninken live in the Shinobi world (and stay with Naruto/Kakashi) so when Kakashi summons them he teleports them to him. When not needed, they have their own things to do, ect. 
> 
> Two, for the martial arts, in case anyone is interested I have studied multiple arts over many years, so what Kakashi is teaching Naruto is based off of Shaolin Kempo as I learned in the US. At it's lower levels, it is pretty simplistic in movement but versatile as well, so it's a good base for Naruto to learn. As the story progresses I do mix a bit of Aikido movements in as well.


	10. Chapter 10

“I'm not absolutely certain of the facts, but I rather fancy it's Shakespeare who says that it's always just when a fellow is feeling particularly braced with things in general that Fate sneaks up behind him with the bit of lead piping.”   
― P.G. Wodehouse

Chapter 9

 

Kakashi ambled down the road, hands tucked into pockets as he looked around. Parents with their children were everywhere in Konoha yet Kakashi had never noticed them before. Now he paid careful attention to the interactions.

 _Kiss it make it better? You’ve got to be kidding me. And I may not know much, but I do know that giving in when they’re throwing a tantrum isn’t good either._ Kakashi kept his face bland even as his emotions flicked through disbelief to disgust. Eventually he came to a park and stopped, watching the havoc raised by the children there. The parents kept a seasoned eye on them, but didn’t step in unless the situation became physical.

When he tired of watching the park, he slipped away, heading towards the giant tower that stood above the rest of the buildings.

“It isn’t time for your weekly report Kakashi,” the Hokage said with a smile as the silver haired ninja walked in.

“I just wanted to let you know I’m starting Naruto’s training. After the latest incident I think it’s better if he can take care of himself,” Kakashi replied.

“Probably a good idea though I dislike the need for it,” the Hokage said. He looked Kakashi over before continuing on. “That’s not the only reason you’re here though is it?”

“I- I guess I’m still having doubts about all of this,” Kakashi admitted. Seeing the change in the Sandaime’s face he hurried to add, “I’m not going to send him away, nor do I want to. It’s just- I really have no idea what I’m doing, and I don’t want to screw him up.”

Sarutobi’s smile returned and he couldn’t help but send silent thanks to Kami for the change. It was the first time since Minato’s death that Kakashi had acted like the teenager he was instead of the overly distant ANBU he had become.

“All parents wonder if they’re doing the right thing for their children. And until those children are grown it is nearly impossible to tell if we chose the right path for them.”

“Isn’t there a manual or something for the basics at least?” Kakashi grumbled, crossing his arms in a rare childish gesture. His smile grew larger if possible at Kakashi’s antics but he quickly hid it away as he answered.

“While there are plenty of books available, you will find that each child is different, and what works for one will not work for others. This will be especially true for Naruto-kun given his rare circumstances.”

Kakashi hesitated but then added, “He doesn’t trust me.”

 _So that’s why he’s here,_ Sarutobi thought, folding his hands in front of him as he thought over his ninja’s predicament.

“Naruto-kun likes you. And in many ways he does trust you, at least as much as he is able. That is not a reflection of you as a caretaker, but rather a reflection of his past caretakers so I do not think you should worry unduly about it. There will be little you can do to speed the process up so for now you must be patient.”

“I had figured as much,” Kakashi admitted, his hand once again finding his hair.

“Then what do you need this old man’s advice for?” the Hokage said with a laugh. “You have my permission to train him, although don’t overdo it. If you run into any other problems you cannot solve yourself you can come see me again. Otherwise I will see you for the weekly reports.”

Kakashi just nodded and started to cast a jutsu.

“And Kakashi- be honest with him.”

Kakashi nodded again and then vanished with a small poof.

 

Keeping the Hokage’s words in mind, Kakashi headed to the bookstore and picked out a few on parenting. If nothing else they should give him some ideas after all, and it couldn’t hurt. On his way to the counter, he passed the children’s section and couldn’t help but pick out a few for Naruto as well. The woman at the register gave him an odd look as she rang him up but he ignored her.

Soon he was jumping from roof top to roof top on the path home. He had made it almost halfway there when he suddenly had a tail. Training took over and he changed direction, heading towards the forest and away from Naruto. Once he was far enough in, he stopped and waited for his company to catch up.

“Any reason you’re following me in public Weasel?”

“No one else saw me, and I needed to speak with you,” Weasel replied blandly.

“I have office hours.”

“I didn’t wish to wait.”

“Fine. Follow me.”

With that said, Kakashi once again took off towards his home, Itachi following closely behind. Itachi waited in the woods while Kakashi went in through the front door, checking on Naruto on his way to the office. Only when his office window was open did Itachi slip in and close it behind him.

_I think I’m beginning to understand how the Hokage feels when we come and go._

“Talk.”

“I believe some members of the Uchiha clan are planning to revolt against the Hokage.”

For a precious few seconds Kakashi could only stare at Itachi, though the boy’s face was hidden behind his ANBU mask. Then his mind started working again and the potential damage this could cause unfolded in his mind.

“Why?”

“The Elders believe they are being slighted by the Council, and they feel that as the police, they should have more influence,” Itachi replied. “I think there is more to it than that, but my relationship with ANBU has brought my loyalty to the clan in question.”

“Is there anyone who could help you get the information you need?”

“I may be able to convince Shisui-san to aid me. He is loyal first and foremost to Konoha, rather than to the clan, but the Elders haven’t seemed to have realized that. The Elders have even assigned him to keep tabs on me, so communicating would not be difficult.”

“See to it then but proceed with the utmost caution.”

Itachi saluted and then was out the window once more, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

_If the Uchiha revolt, there will be utter chaos. We have to stop it but if we don’t handle this carefully, it will only end up a massacre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a shorter chapter but there is a funny story behind it. I hadn't meant to get the Uchiha involved so quickly but Itachi decided otherwise while I was writing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto starts school!

_“Raising kids is part joy and part guerrilla warfare.”_

~ Ed Asner

Chapter 10

 

Kakashi watched with a grin as Naruto sped through breakfast. Today was a special day after all, and he didn’t want to be late. The last month had passed all too quickly in Kakashi’s mind. Between training Naruto and investigating the Uchiha, he had been hard put to keep up.

 _And let’s not forget training myself as we, though working with Naruto helped with that. He’ll never be a genius the way Itachi or I were, but he’s persistent,_ he couldn’t help but think.

And it was true. Kakashi had already decided he wouldn’t be a parent that deluded himself where his charge was concerned. Naruto wasn’t perfect and the only way Kakashi could help him overcome his weaknesses was to admit they existed. He had run he boy ragged until he understood what Naruto could and could not do, then he tailored their regimen to fit.

This meant they spent their mornings on taijustu and conditioning, along with the occasional day of trap making and weapons work. Then they would hit the books for the afternoon. Initially the book work had been the hardest. While Naruto could read and write a little, he got bored too easily or couldn’t remember what he had read. So Kakashi had poured through the parenting books until he found a solution: for every successful study session, Kakashi would teach Naruto a new move or how to set up a new trap.

With his goal in mind, Naruto had managed to focus himself well enough to begin learning the Shinobi code, the history of Konoha, and the basics of chakra theory.

 _I think I’m as happy about school as he is too, though I’m sure he’ll soon be bored of it,_ Kakashi mused as he washed the dishes, Naruto wiping them down quickly besides him. The hours had been grueling some days. He’d be up first thing with Naruto and wouldn’t come home until well after the child had fallen asleep. _Although we got lucky when Shisui agreed to help._

Itachi had returned after only three days to report that his fellow Uchiha had agreed to help them. Kakashi had held off informing the Hokage until he had more reliable information but when Shisui himself showed up Kakashi had known it was time. The Hokage had assigned the mission to his team along with extending their previous one and his too few nights of sleep were finally starting to take their toll.

“Ne Kakashi-san, Kakashi-san.”

“Yes Naruto-kun?” Kakashi barely restrained himself as he tried not to laugh at the kid. He was so excited he looked like he would pee himself at any moment.

“Sasuke-kun’s going to be in my class too right?” Naruto asked, vibrating with sheer energy.

 _I feel sorry for his teacher,_ Kakashi thought, though frankly he was glad it wasn’t his turn to deal with it for once. Out loud he said, “Yes, Sasuke-kun will be in the same class as you. You guys will be with Iruka-sensei, so make sure both of you behave.”

“Haaaaiiii,” Naruto playfully saluted, though Kakashi doubted it would mean anything later. The one bonus of the Uchiha investigation was the friendship that had formed between the boys. It had been the perfect excuse for Kakashi to visit the compound and while the two would bicker occasionally they always made up quickly.

“Come on brat, let’s get going,” Kakashi said, letting his grin show now and taking a playful swipe at Naruto. The boy easily ducked, stuck his tongue out, and then ran to the living room to grab his backpack.

The last month had also worked wonders for their relationship. Naruto had stopped flinching entirely, even on the rare occasion when Kakashi would raise his voice. He had stopped minding Kakashi’s moments of brooding as well. In fact, if Kakashi let his mind wander too much Naruto would forcefully drag him back when boredom got the better of him.

 _And after enough buckets of water or various other objects thrown at me, I’ve amazingly stopped brooding entirely,_ he thought dryly.

He walked to the door more sedately where the pack had gathered to see the boy off. Shiba had won the draw to actually go with Naruto to school, and his face was a huge grin of sharp pointy teeth. Naruto gave each of the others a hug or a pet and then looked to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and started walking, Naruto falling in step beside him with Shiba on the boy’s other side.

 

“It’s Sasuke-kun,” Naruto practically shouted, pointing out the boy and his brother.

“Go on,” Kakashi said, watching the boy dart forward with Shiba tailing him. When he finally caught up, Kakashi nodded to Itachi.

“Ohaiyo Kakashi-san,” Itachi said, his eyes showing his amusement.

“Hai hai, ohaiyo. They sure are energetic this morning.”

“The first day of school is the most exciting one generally.”

“Only because they haven’t figured out how boring it is yet,” Kakashi said with a snort.

“True, but it wouldn’t do for us to ruin it for them.” Itachi said, chiding him. While Kakashi was Itachi’s commander, the younger ANBU had been a valuable source of advice for dealing with small children, having helped to raise his younger brother.

“If you say so,” Kakashi said with a shrug, turning and walking towards the school. Itachi followed him with Naruto and Sasuke falling in besides them.

 

“Shiba will stay at school with you, though he isn’t allowed in the classroom,” Kakashi said as the first bell rang. “You and Sasuke-kun are to walk home-“

“I knoooooww, I know. Sasuke-kun and I will walk home with Shiba to our house. Jeez I’m not three you know,” Naruto whined, embarrassed.

“Alright, brat. Then have a good day,” Kakashi said, ruffling his hair and shuushining away. Shiba gave him a lick and then went to find a place to settle down for the day.

“Come on Naruto-kun,” Sasuke said, escaping from a similar conversation with his brother. “You can’t blame them for acting like that after all. Look at all the other parents.”

Naruto looked around and he realized Sasuke was right. Everywhere parents were crying or giving their kids one last reminder of piece of advice.

“Sheesh, they’re the babies here.”

Sasuke snickered in agreement, though he’d never say it in front of his beloved brother. Nor would he admit that he was glad his brother had stayed as long as he had. Similar thoughts ran through Naruto’s mind as the two walked into their new classroom.

Iruka-sensei joined them before the second bell rang and ushered them to their seats. Naruto made sure to grab one of the seats next to Sasuke and then looked around.

“There’s so many new people,” he said cheerfully.

“A lot of clan kids are here too,” Sasuke commented, smiling at Naruto’s enthusiasm

“Which ones? Other than you, I’ve never met any of the clan kids. Kakashi doesn’t take me out to the big parks unless it’s with you and Itachi nii-san,” Naruto said softly.

“Well we’ll make friends now,” Sasuke whispered back as Iruka started taking attendance. As the names were called, Sasuke pointed out each clan child, starting with Shino Aburame. “He’s from a bug user clan. They’re all really quiet but Nii-san says never to underestimate them. Then there’s Chouji Akimichi. The Akimichi clan is a bunch of cooks, but they have their own jutsus. The Hyuuga clan has the Byakugan, which is like the Sharingan Nii-san has. Inuzuka’s have their dogs. Nara’s are known for being really smart, but I don’t know what else they do and Yamanaka have jutsus that affect the mind.”

“Wow, there’s a lot of them aren’t there,” Naruto said, awed that Sasuke could even remember them all.

“Yeah. I’ve met Kiba-kun before at the park but that’s about it. Chouji-san normally plays with Shikamaru-san, and Ino-san is with them a lot too because of their parents,” Sasuke told him, though he quickly stopped talking as the lesson began.

Naruto quickly focused as well, excited to finally begin his path as a ninja.

 

After an hour, Naruto decided school was boring, and that he’d rather be doing lessons with Kakashi. After two hours, he had come to the realization that school must be some form of torture designed to prepare you for enemy interrogation, and he said as much to Sasuke.

This caused Sasuke to snort at the exact moment Iruka-sensei had been explaining the formation of the village. When Iruka asked what Sasuke found so funny, Naruto couldn’t help but jump to his defense, explaining his thinking to the teacher. Which promptly landed both him and Sasuke a spot in the hall holding buckets of water until lunch.

“Maaaaaan. This sucks,” Naruto groaned, wishing lunch would come faster. They only had another five minutes or so and his arms were aching.

“Then don’t get us in trouble,” Sasuke retorted, his own aching arms causing him to be snappier than normal.

“I wasn’t trying to. It really was that boring, and you know it. Not my fault the teacher didn’t agree with me. At least I stood up for you.”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at Naruto’s grumbling, though he did appreciate his friend’s gesture. Finally the lunch bell rang, and the two were freed from their vigil. They darted out into the playground along with their class mates, boring lectures now forgotten.

Naruto wasted no time making Sasuke introduce him to Kiba, and after the three boys had wolfed their food down they spent the rest of their time playing ninja.

The afternoon passed only marginally faster, as they began their kunai and shuriken lessons. Iruka-sensei had each child take turns throwing both types of weapons, evaluating the over skill level of the class. Then he explained the basic concepts of weapon throwing to them before finally allowing them to start actually practicing. Naruto and Sasuke cringed over how badly the civilian children did, and they had quickly drifted over to throw with the other clan children.

School eventually ended and the two boys found Shiba waiting for them outside.

“Woof.”

“Hey Shiba,” Naruto said, giving him a quick pet.

“Woof?”

“It sucked, and I don’t want to go again,” Naruto said, scowling. Sasuke nodded in agreement, sticking his hands in his pocket to sulk. Shiba just laughed in his dog fashion and nudged Naruto.

“Alright, alright, let’s go home,” Naruto said, and Sasuke fell in beside him as they started walking back. “Itachi nii-san’s going to come over tonight right?”

“He’s said he would, but he also said he had a mission too,” Sasuke replied.

“Kakashi-san said he would be busy today too. He said he would be home for dinner though and that the ninken will keep us company.”

“Better them than that last babysitter.”

Both boys shuddered as they remembered Kurenai’s rage when they had trashed the living room. They hadn’t been given a sitter other than the ninken since, although Kakashi had warned Naruto that at some point they would have another one.

“Come on, race you there!” Naruto suddenly shouted, taking off. Never one to run away from a challenge, Sasuke started after him, while Shiba jogged happily alongside them.

 

“Are you sure?” the dark haired man asked.

“Yes sir. A small group of ANBU is investigating the Uchiha,” a masked figured responded.

“Who is leading them?”

“Kakashi Hatake.”

“And the ANBU involved?”

“We believe Weasel is helping, though the Uchiha say their watcher denies this.”

“Who is watching him?”

“Shisui Uchiha.”

“Who else?”

“We’re not sure. Cat is probably helping, since Hatake was his mentor, but all of their movements have been discreet.”

“I see. Gather the others and look into it more closely. Also put someone on the brat Hatake looks after and Weasel’s little brother as well.”

“Hai.”

“Dismissed.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of school, and the plot thickens.

“We may not be able to prepare the future for our children, but we can prepare our children for the future.”

~Franklin D. Roosevelt

Chapter 11

 

Kakashi felt Shiba’s return and seconds later Naruto burst through the door with Sasuke hot on his heels.

“TADAIMA!!!!”

“Okaeri Naruto-kun,” Kakashi said, smothering a wince at the loud noise. “How was school you two?”

“Boooooring,” Naruto instantly replied, dropping his bag by the door. “And Iruka-sensei yelled at us when I told him I thought school was a form of torture to toughen us up.”

“I see,” Kakashi said, hiding a grin. “And how far in the day did you make it before that happened?”

“Not even to lunch,” Sasuke replied when Naruto looked away and didn’t answer. Kakashi just sighed.

“Naruto-kun, I know it isn’t going to seem fun, but it is important if you want to be a ninja, just like eating your vegetables.”

“But Kakashiiii-san, I already know what sensei was teaching us. You already taught me it.”

“I’m sure the refresher will only help Naruto-kun. You cannot have too much information as a ninja. No matter how boring or how unimportant it may seem, you must always do your best to remember it, because it could mean the difference between life and death on the field,” Kakashi told him, his voice unyielding. “Or even worse, your comrade’s life.”

Naruto quieted at that, and thought over what Kakashi had said. Sasuke’s mind was also furiously as work as both boys though through scenarios where the information could be important. Finally Naruto’s shoulders drooped and the young boy looked at his feet.

“I’m sorry Kakashi-san. I’ll do better next time, I promise,” he said sincerely.

“I know it’s hard Naruto-kun, but it is important. Tell you what, I’ll teach the two of you a game that my sensei taught my team when we’d get bored on long missions.”

“Really!” Naruto’s face lit up and even Sasuke looked on with interest.

“Yes really. It’s quite simple, and since there are two of you, you can even turn it into a competition,” Kakashi told them with a smile. “Now the rules are simple. You must gather as much information as you can, and the one with the most information at the end of the day wins. This includes notes from your lectures, observations made about the teacher and students, and even things you see going on outside. But you can’t get caught. If anyone other than your team mate sees your notes on anything but the school work while you’re there, you lose. Also, if you fail to take complete lecture notes, you lose points as well. So do you think you guys can do that?”

“Haaaiiiii!”

“Hai.”

While Sasuke’s response was quiet, Kakashi could already see the planning going on behind his calm demeanor.

 _Wonder how long that will keep them occupied. A week, maybe two at the most. I better start coming up with other games for them as well, or I’m going to be getting to know Iruka-sensei better than I would want._ With a shake of his head, Kakashi smiled and walked towards the kitchen. It was time to start making dinner.

 

Itachi arrived right as dinner finished cooking; slipping in through an open window Kakashi had left for him. After questioning the boys and getting the same response Kakashi had, Itachi merely sighed and focused on eating. Kakashi could tell he was exhausted from his last mission.

_Probably did what I did, and hurried right back. I just got lucky and actually beat the boys home._

With that in mind, Kakashi made sure to shoo the two brothers home shortly after dinner, telling Itachi he could report in the next day. Naruto’s energy was finally beginning to wane as well, so he sent the boy to bed early and decided to actually work on some of the reports he had been putting off.

He had barely made it to his office when he felt a presence testing the boundaries of one of his barriers.

_Huh, now what do we have here?_

Kakashi made his way stealthily to the window and looked out. When he didn’t see anything, slipped out and headed around the house, searching for the intruder. The moonless night hid him well, and soon he found his prey. A kunai appeared in his hand, and the world held still for just a moment before he leapt forward to attack.

The watcher never stood a chance, and Kakashi had him unconscious before he even realized the elite jounin was there. A feral grin spread on Kakashi’s face as he summoned Pakkun and sent him to find the nearest ANBU from his squad. His dog returned with Snake in tow, and Kakashi’s grin grew larger.

“You called boss?” Anko asked with a lazy salute.

“It seems someone was trying to spy on my home,” Kakashi told her lazily. “I am most interested as to who would be dumb enough to try that. Why don’t you take him, and find Bear. Between the two of you I’m sure you’ll be able to learn something.”

“Oooh, now that sounds fun. Can I bring Cat along to watch? He gets so squeamish.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion.

“Just take care of this for me.”

“Hai hai boss. Whatever you say.”

“Report in tomorrow.”

However Anko was already gone, the body vanishing with her. Just to be on the safe side Kakashi walked the perimeter, searching for any signs of unwanted visitors. Satisfied there were none, he slipped back in through his window, closing it behind him. He made a quick circuit of the house too, stopping in Naruto’s room last. As he looked over the sleeping boy, a soft smile settled on his face. Minutes ticked by as he watched the boy’s chest rise and fall, and a feeling of contentment filled him. That warm feeling caused others to stir, ones that he hadn’t felt so strongly since his teacher had died.

_Whoever sent that watcher is going to learn very quickly to stay away from us. I won’t let anyone harm one of my precious people._

 

The next morning Naruto chattered away as he prepared for school, and once again the ninken waited to see him off. Kakashi walked him to school, bringing two of the ninken with him to keep watch during the day. He stayed alert for any signs of watchers, but it seemed whoever had sent the first one had either given up or not realized his spy was missing yet.

“I’ll be picking you and Sasuke-kun up today,” Kakashi told Naruto as they came to the school gates. The boy groaned in response and started to whine, only to have Kakashi stop him with a gesture. “No complaints brat, now get to class.” Kakashi ruffled Naruto’s hair fondly, and the boy stuck out his tongue, darting off to join Sasuke and Kiba as they headed in.

Kakashi watched as the other two boys welcomed his charge and then turned. He had a report to two to look over.

It didn’t take him long to return home and open his window. As if on cue, his entire team came in, each carrying a scroll to hand in. Rather than reading them though, he motioned for Bear to start.

“We’ve extracted all the information we could from the one who was spying on you, though it wasn’t much. The man had a seal on his tongue, preventing him from speaking of both Danzo and ROOT,” Bear said.

“It confirms the identity of our opposition at least. What did you manage to find out?”

“The target was Naruto-kun, and they were supposed to be keeping watch on him. No orders were given for any other actions to be taken at this time. Also, a watcher has been assigned to Sasuke Uchiha, since Danzo suspects Itachi Uchiha of being involved.” Weasel stiffened slightly at the mention of his brother but otherwise did not react. Kakashi’s eye’s narrowed as he asked the obvious question.

“Involved in what?”

“They did not know, but he had received his orders the same time as Sasuke’s watcher, so he overheard that much,” Bear said, and Kakashi could hear the frown from behind the mask.

“The only thing Itachi has been involved in lately has been our investigation, and I fail to see why ROOT would care about the Uchiha unless they are involved as well,” Kakashi mused aloud. “After our meeting I want Cat and Snake to capture the rat sneaking around Sasuke. Perhaps have a word or two with it before you dispose of the trash.”

The two nodded and Kakashi motioned to Weasel next.

“Our informant sends word that while no date has been set the clan has already begun stockpiling weapons. I have a map with all of the locations and strength marked. I’ve included it in the report. Also, the elders do have a meeting set for next week, though only the highest echelons know of it.”

“Good job. You and Bear will be responsible for emptying these caches mysteriously throughout the next week, though I do not want you seen and no casualties either.”

They nodded and Kakashi now turned to Cat and Rabbit. Rabbit spoke up first after looking to Cat.

“From what I have learned, the council has been slowly undermining the Uchiha’s power. The third is doing all he can to oppose it but the civilian councilors, backed by Danzo, are forcing the issue.”

“Among the ninja there is no sign of dissention though,” Cat said. “Even throughout the ANBU I have not been able to find any sign of disturbance.”

“So we need to take care of this little problem at its very roots,” Kakashi said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “We’re going to need more help I’m afraid. Each of you is to nominate three members of ANBU that you would trust with your life. They will work underneath you, so choose carefully. Bring me your choices by tomorrow. Time is short, so it is imperative none of you are caught from here on out. Rabbit, I need to go out tonight, so you will guard Naruto for me. Since the Uchihas don’t like me much, I’m afraid I can’t assign an official guard to Sasuke, but I will see that the clan is alerted to his danger discreetly.” All of them nodded, recognizing the dismissal and headed for the window.

Once they were gone he opened the report scrolls they had left him, reading through the more detailed versions of what he had already heard. He absently made notes to himself as he thought over everything.

 _Why is Danzo so deeply involved in the Uchiha’s uprising? He’s always claiming everything is for the good of Konoha, but I don’t see how civil war could be good no matter how crazy you are._ _A ninja must look underneath the underneath is what you taught us sensei. Now I just wish you were here to show me how I’m being blind._

Kakashi went back to work, settling in to actually be productive until it was time to pick Naruto up from school.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke had just started their new game. Both scribbled furiously as they not only took notes on Iruka’s lesson, but on the behavior of their classmates. Sasuke even came up with putting the time with it, so that he could mark down the same classmates behavior multiple times. Once Naruto saw this, he quickly copied it.

From the front of the classroom, Iruka watched the two out of the corner of his eyes. Whereas neither had taken any notes the day before, they seemed to have turned it around over night and were paying attention like prize students. He smiled internally and continued his lecture on the formation of the Five Great Nations and their Hidden Villages. When he finally broke for lunch, neither Naruto nor Sasuke stopped writing until he finally stood in front of them.

Both of them blushed and quickly packed up their notes, darting outside to join the other children.

“Phew, that was close,” Naruto whispered to Sasuke as they walked towards Kiba.

“We’ll have to memorize anything we can’t write down right away I guess,” Sasuke said with a nod. “Otherwise we’ll get caught.”

“Agreed. The same goes for lunch too,” Naruto said, realizing that there was no way to write anything down without being noticed.

They had lunch with Kiba again, this time also joined by Shino. After their food was gone and bentos set to the side they all joined in a larger game of ninja with the other clan children.

After lunch, Naruto and Sasuke furiously scrambled to write down what had happened, what was happening, and the lecture all at the same time. At the end of the day, both had a stack of notes and sore hands but overall felt quite proud of themselves. Iruka even complimented them on how well they had paid attention, though this had just caused them to grin at each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd the plot thickens once more.

No matter how calmly you try to referee, parenting will eventually produce bizarre behavior, and I'm not talking about the kids. 

~Bill Cosby

 

Chapter 12

Kakashi left early to pick the boys up, swinging by the memorial stone as he did. Having a living ball of energy to look after and constant missions had eaten away at his time, even if he was late to everything. His eyes immediately found the names he sought and he brushed his fingers gently over them.

“Sorry it’s been such a long time. Sensei, your brat has more energy than you and Kushina-san combined, so it’s all I can do to keep up. Your family is doing well Obito. Itachi and Shisui are growing up well, and Itachi is even looking after Sasuke now.”

He closed his eyes, picturing each of his comrades and the things they had used to do. Insults, rivalries came first, causing him to grin at his own childishness, and then he would remember the times they had gotten along. Ramen nights out with sensei or training in the woods. With a glance to the sky, Kakashi realized he needed to get going.

“I’ll come again, I promise. The boys are waiting for me now though, and for this I probably shouldn’t be late.”

With one last glance at the stone Kakashi shuushined away, reappearing in front of the school right as the final bell rang. Children began pouring out, and it didn’t take him long to find the bright yellow tuft that marked his charge. He waited against the gate as Naruto and Sasuke made their way over, huge grins on their faces.

_I hope they didn’t get into something again. Their last game ruined my living room. Though I supposed I can only blame myself for this one._

“Kakashi-san! You’re on time!”

“You really don’t have to be so surprised Naruto-kun. I’ve gotten you to school on time for the past two days haven’t I?” Kakashi said with amusement.

“Well yeah but still, it’s kinda weird.”

Kakashi just ruffled his hair and gestured for the boys to follow. His two ninken fell in behind them as they left the school, with Naruto and Sasuke comparing notes the whole way home. Once there, both boys quickly pulled out their stacks of notes and handed them expectantly to Kakashi to look at. Reluctantly he took them and then plopped on the couch to read them while the boys did their homework at the small coffee table.

“That’s it. I declare today a draw because the information is so disorganized I can’t understand any of it,” Kakashi said after about half an hour of trying to figure out what had gone on. “For tomorrow, I want lecture notes on one page, and observations on another. That is, unless you want to rewrite them after school each day before turning them in to myself or Itachi-san.”

“What’s disorganized?” Naruto asked, and Kakashi ran a hand through his hair.

“It means everything is a mess. It isn’t in order.”

“But it is in order. That’s exactly how things happened today, from the start until the end,” Naruto argued.

“If I needed to just see what today’s lecture was about, would I be able to do that easily?” Kakashi countered. “Or what if I needed to see only what a certain classmate had done.”

“You’d have to read through all of it,” Sasuke answered sullenly.

“Exactly. This will be good practice for when you write reports as ninjas. Put all of the things you learn that are about the same thing together. This means what Iruka-sensei teaches should be separate from what Shikamaru-kun or Ino-chan did,” Kakashi explained patiently. “For now you can put what your classmates do together, since you won’t have as much information on them, and your primary objective is still the lecture.”

“Pri- pri what?” Naruto couldn’t help but ask, scratching his head.

“Primary Objective. Think of it like the whole point of the mission. The job that you are supposed to do,” Kakashi said, mentally kicking himself for not lowering his vocabulary to match theirs. Both boys scrunched their faces but eventually nodded in understanding. “Alright. Good first attempt, and judging by the stack of papers, you definitely got the intel we were looking for, so now let’s focus on making it easy to read.”

Both boys smiled at the compliment and then turned back to their homework. Kakashi meanwhile found each of them a binder and stuffed the notes into it.

_This way we can keep track of their improvement if nothing else. Who knows, maybe they’ll learn something interesting one day._

With a grin at the thought of ANBU using academy kids for informants, he headed into the kitchen to make dinner. As he was pulling the pans he would need out, it struck him just how much like a housewife he had become.

_Please don’t tell me that means Itachi’s my ‘husband.’_

With a sigh, he grabbed the food from the fridge and began preparing it, muttering to himself the entire time.

The next day flew by, with Kakashi dropping Naruto at school and then sorting through reports once more. Sasuke and Naruto also concentrated on their task, and when they got home Kakashi was handed two neat piles of information to read.

 _They learn fast,_ he couldn’t help but think, slightly awed. Was this how his father had felt teaching him? _Today I think Naruto actually wins though. He managed to notice the extra ninja walking around outside the academy during the afternoon lesson. Sasuke didn’t mention them at all, though he did get more detailed notes on the lecture._

“Firstly, both of you did a good job. It was easy to read and well sorted. While it was a close call, I’m going to give it to Naruto-kun today for noticing the ninja working on the playground,” Kakashi said. Both boys lit up at his compliment, and Naruto’s grin grew even bigger when he was declared winner. Sasuke grumbled a little and crossed his arms.

“Awww come on Sasuke, I’m sure you’ll beat me tomorrow,” Naruto told his friend when he saw the face Sasuke was making. “It was only because I sit closer to the window that I noticed at all.”

Sasuke accepted this and both boys hurried to finish their homework so they could play before Itachi came to take Sasuke home.

 

The following morning started out peacefully enough; however Kakashi would wonder afterwards how he had not realized how things were going to go so wrong.

Naruto had woken up early for once, and they made it to school with time to spare. Bull and Akino were on guard duty for the day, and both settled lazily in the trees. His team reported in without issue, although they hadn’t managed to get much out of the other spy they had captured.

The village seemed to have stilled and there was little new information to be had, so he dismissed them and gave them the rest of the day off. Which actually translated to ‘go train your new recruits and fill them in.’ He had approved every choice they had made with hardly a glance, fully trusting in his squad to know what they were doing.

Just as he was getting ready to visit the memorial stone before picking up Naruto, a messenger came from the Hokage’s tower requesting his immediate presence. He took his time getting there; after all it was two hours until Naruto was out of school. When he found the full council in session, he bit back an internal groan but settled in to wait. If anything he could always leave and come back without most of them noticing.

“Kakashi Hatake,” a cold voice said, startling him out of his thoughts. “We called you here because the council would like an update on the jinchuuriki.”

“Hai. What would you like to know Danzo-san?” Kakashi asked, keeping his voice bland.

“The boy has entered the academy and you have begun training him have you not?”

“He has, and I have,” Kakashi affirmed, though he failed to see why he needed to be summoned before a full council to confirm this.

“And does he show any talent at the ninja arts?” Koharu asked.

“While he is not a genius, he will do well in time. He is determined and has the potential to make Jounin eventually,” Kakashi said, bristling at her blasé tone.

“And will you be able to ensure that he does?” Another of the civilian council members asked. Kakashi blinked at the man and couldn’t keep the disbelief off of his face.

“Forgive me for asking this council member, but do you know who I am?”

“You are Kakashi Hatake.”

“I am. I am also known as the Copy Ninja, who has copied over a thousand techniques. Creator of the Chidori, I graduated from the academy at 5, was a Chunin by age 6 and a Jounin during the 3rd Shinobi war. I have survived behind enemies lines and have one of the highest rankings in enemy bingo books,” Kakashi explained slowly, a mild killing intent drifting off of him. “If anyone is capable of training a good ninja, it is surely me and I would not take kindly to anyone suggesting otherwise. Nor would I recommend you suggesting removing Naruto from my custody.” His voice had gone deadly quiet at that last sentence and his one eye was cold and empty.

Whatever the councilman would have said was interrupted by Bull bursting through the doors with Akino hot on his tails.

“Boss, trouble. Pup’s been kidnapped,” Akino half growled, blood dripping down her side. “They managed to catch us off balance. Sasuke-kun’s been taken too.”

Kakashi’s mind froze for only a moment before he bit his thumb and summoned the rest of his pack. He quickly dispersed them with summons for his team to meet him at the spot the boys had gone missing from.

“I’m going after them,” he said to the Hokage, giving a quick bow. Without a word to anyone else he shuushined away, taking Bull and Akino with him.

 

Naruto groaned as his pounding head woke him. His eyes fluttered open and he stared dazedly at a strange ceiling. It was dark in the room, with barely any light filtering through. As his eyes adjusted he realized it was enough that he could see by. With a grimace he tried to push himself up only to fall back on his side as pain exploded behind his eyes.

When it finally subsided enough for him to open his eyes again, he saw Sasuke lying a few feet from him. Panic tightened his throat as he saw blood trailing down the boy’s face. Calling up what strength he could, he dragged himself over until he was close enough to touch his friend.

“Sasuke,” Naruto called softly, his voice hoarse. “Sasuke, wake up.”

The dark haired boy didn’t respond at all and Naruto hesitantly reached out, placing his hand on Sasuke’s cheek. It felt cold so Naruto pulled himself even closer until he could hold Sasuke, drawing the boy into a partial hug to try and warm him back up. Tears trickled down Naruto’s face as the fear took over and he clung tighter to Sasuke all the while wishing someone would wake him up from this nightmare.

Eventually the strain was too much and he slipped back into darkness, his last thoughts spent hoping Kakashi was alright.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi continues his search while Naruto and Sasuke begin plans of their own.

“And there is nothing more dangerous in this world, in any world, than someone calm, clear and angry.”   
― Audrey Hart

Chapter 13

 

Kakashi’s team met him within minutes of his arrival. Already his hounds were sniffing around, but all of them reported the same thing. None of them could find the kid’s scent at all.

“What’s happened?” Cat asked once all of them were there.

“I was called to a meeting with the council. While there someone kidnapped Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha,” Kakashi said softly. Backs stiffened around him as the killing intent rolled off of him in waves. “But we’re going to get them back, and when we do we’ll have a nice chat with the idiot who took them.”

“They must be suicidal,” Snake said with a laugh. “After all, you even gave them a polite warning to stay away.”

“The kid gloves are off now. Take your teams and spread out using this point as your epicenter. The dogs lost their scent here, which means a ninja took them. When you find them, report in. Weasel, your team is with me, meet me back here in ten.”

They all nodded and took off, running over roofs to gather their new recruits. Kakashi’s every movement was deliberate as he returned to his home and pulled a box out of the closet. With a small burst of chakra, he released the locking seals and traps and opened the lid. Lying inside looking up at him was his ANBU dog mask.

In five minutes he was fully dressed in his ANBU uniform and armor. As he turned to leave, he stopped once more and walked over to his book shelf, pulling his father’s legacy blade off of its stand.

He beat the other teams back, and sent his dogs out to try to find any scent to work with while he looked over a map of Konoha he had brought with. As the others slowly started arriving, he made his decision and nodded to himself.

“Cat, your team will cover the Northern section of the town, from the market to the Hokage Tower. Snake, you have the Eastern half and the training grounds. Bear take the South but stop at the walls for now. Rabbit, that leaves the Western parts to you, but be careful of the clan territories. If they deny you entrance, I’ll speak with the Hokage but leave it for now. Something tells me they aren’t involved anyway, so don’t waste your time searching there. Weasel’s team is with me. We’re going to be cross searching and watching from the shadows.”

Each team saluted before taking off in a blur. Kakashi motioned for Weasel’s team to follow him, and they set out for the perimeter of Konoha.

“We’re going to do a little recon outside of the village first; just to be sure they haven’t left. Once we do a circuit, we’ll start heading back inwards until we reach the tower and the stone faces,” Kakashi said.

“You think they’re likely to still be in Konoha?” one of the newest members asked. Kakashi looked over his shoulder, seeing that it was Bird who had spoken up.

“Yes. The team has been investigating a series of spies, and the two that were taken both have bonds to two of the members they have been able to identify,” Kakashi finally answered.

“We’ll make them pay,” Bird swore, disgusted that someone had betrayed a fellow ANBU. “It’s bad enough to have our enemies after us, but for our comrades to act like this…”

“We will show them the errors of their way,” Weasel assured her, his killer intent causing the three newest members to shiver a little. Kakashi just nodded in agreement and focused on picking up a scent.

By night time they had circled the entire city and found nothing, so they headed back inside Konoha’s boundaries. The other teams had also finished a district each and were working on the next one. When midnight finally came around, Kakashi decided it was time to rest. He called in half of the teams and sent them off with orders to regroup at dawn. Meanwhile the rest continued searching until rays of light peaked over the horizon.

When his replacement teams arrived, he sent the others off for much needed rest. Kakashi contemplated joining another team but Itachi refused to rest until he did, and already his body was dragging from the strain. A part of him screamed for stopping before Naruto had been found, but as he was he’d be useless so he forced himself to sleep for five hours before rejoining his team in the search.

 

A scraping sound drifted to his ears and Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. It was odd for Kakashi not to put him to bed when he fell asleep anywhere else.

_Kakashi! Wait where am I?_

He sat up looked around frantically, and the day’s events came back to him. His heart sped as fear raced through him again while his arms grabbing back onto Sasuke. It was the same dark room he had thought was nothing but a nightmare.

The scraping sound cut through the silence again, and Naruto couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping his throat.

“Oh good, one of you is finally awake,” a voice said from beyond the bars. “I was getting worried that both of you were dead.”

Tears leaked from the corners of Naruto’s eyes even as he fought not to shed them. The voice held a tone that Naruto knew all too well, one that he had learned to fear before Kakashi had taken him in. The villagers had always spoken like that when they had hurt him.

“What’s this? I would have thought with the Hatake raising you, you would have more backbone than that. Instead you’re nothing but a crybaby,” the voice taunted. Distantly Naruto realized how odd the voice sounded, almost as if it was muffled by something.

Slowly, a thin man wearing a strange mask and ninja style clothing stepped up to the bars and held up a hand. Chakra pooled there and let off a light, allowing him to see further into their cage. Malice radiated off of him, and Naruto tried to shrink even further in on himself.

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you yet. I still have too many uses for you and the other brat. Now make sure you eat and keep your strength up,” the man said, taunting him once more as he created an opening in the bars. A tray of food was slid through, and then the bars closed again. “If you don’t, I’ll be forced to feed you myself.”

The tears streamed freely now and Naruto couldn’t stop shaking even after the man left.

 _Kakashi,_ Naruto repeated to himself as he cried. _I want Kakashi. I wanna go home._

Sasuke woke to find Naruto still crying and shaking silently over him. As he looked around, he realized what had happened. The pit of his stomach turned and his own eyes turned glassy. However he bit back his tears and pulled himself up enough to pull Naruto into a hug, just like his brother had done for him when he was scared.

“It’ll be ok,” Sasuke said, not able to keep the slight quiver from his voice. “Itachi nii-san will definitely come find us. And Kakashi-san too.”

Naruto nodded into shoulder, and the sobs slowed. Sasuke had to be right, after all Kakashi had yelled at the mean villagers for him too. And Itachi loved Sasuke more than anything, so there was no way he’d just leave the two of them to scary guys like the masked man

 

Kakashi was growing more and more panicked as the second day wore on and they still could not pick up the scent of either boy. While he refused to admit it out loud, time was running out and the longer it took, the lower their chances became.

“Damn,” Kakashi said softly, his fist clenching. Itachi saw this and moved up beside his Captain.

“We’ll find them,” he said softly, Sharingan activated and scanning around actively.

“I won’t stop until we do,” Kakashi replied, equally soft. Itachi just nodded and fell back into formation.

They had just reached the one of the bridges out near the training grounds when Kakashi came to an abrupt halt, the ANBU stopping half a second later.

“It is your duty to Konoha,” Danzo was saying and Shisui was backing away, looking aggravated.

“I have no intention of getting involved in your massacre. Stay away from my clan,” Shisui spit back, pulling a kunai. Kakashi had heard enough, and he appeared in front of Shisui, his team surrounding Danzo while Itachi stood beside him.

“What is the meaning of this Danzo?” Itachi asked before Kakashi could.

“Your clan has betrayed us. You cannot expect me to stand here and do nothing.”

“The Uchiha’s have yet to openly oppose Konoha or the Hokage, so you should be careful with such accusations Danzo-san,” Kakashi said lazily, though he radiated danger. Seeing the man start to move, Kakashi added, “You don’t have nearly enough of your little drones nearby to help you if you try to attack. We won’t hesitate.”

“You may think you have the upper hand here, but I assure you it is only a temporary state,” Danzo said before turning to limp away.

“Are you alright Uchiha-san?” Kakashi asked, turning to face Shisui.

“Thanks to you it seems,” the older Uchiha said with a grin. “I knew I didn’t like you for a reason.”

“Shisui—“ Itachi started only to be interrupted.

“I know, I know. I’ll behave myself. Thank you ANBU-san. I will be returning home now, though I won’t say anything until you are ready Weasel,” Shisui said with a wave. Itachi nodded in thanks and then Shisui disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Perhaps instead of looking for traces of the boys, we should just tail Danzo,” Bird suggested tentatively.

“Or better yet, hunt down any places his scent is where it shouldn’t be,” Kakashi amended with a thoughtful tone. He quickly pushed his mask up and summoned his ninken. Once he had explained their job, he led them to Danzo and discreetly let them get his scent as he walked back into Konoha. A quick signal had his teams gathered to him once more and he sent each team off with a dog, leaving a team to follow Danzo discreetly as well.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Kakashi set off following his ninken as they sought out the man’s scent.

 

 

“We need a plan,” Sasuke said after they had both eaten. Naruto just looked at him questioningly. “If Nii-san isn’t here yet, then maybe he’s having trouble finding us. All we have to do is figure out how to give him a hint.”

“Kakashi-san will have Pakkun and the pack with him, so if they smell us they’ll find us,” Naruto said as he thought over what they could do.

“First thing we have to do is get out of here though,” Sasuke pointed out, trying to keep both of them focused. While he was just as scared as Naruto, he knew his brother would come and until then he didn’t want to see his friend so afraid. So he had put on the bravest face he could and tried to think of what his brother would do.

Naruto nodded in response and walked the boundaries of the room, running his hand over the walls and looking at it as closely as possible.

“The wall looks like the rock on the Hokage mountain,” he noticed, frowning.

“You sure?”

“Positive. I used to go up there a lot when I was hiding,” Naruto said, trying to scratch at the rock. “It’s completely solid too.”

“Same with the floor,” Sasuke said, though he had grabbed a bowl to do the scraping with. While the bowl was now scuffed and scratched, the floor was untouched.

“We can’t fit through the bars though.”

“They took our ninja pouches too, so we don’t even have any weapons,” Sasuke grumbled, and despite the direness of their situation Naruto grinned.

“It’s not like you’re that good at using them anyway,” he teased halfheartedly.

“You’re one to talk, gaki,” Sasuke retorted.

“Hey, you’re the same age as me so you can’t call me that,” Naruto huffed, walking towards the bars and away from Sasuke. He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped as he got a better look outside their cage. “Woah, what is all that?”

Sasuke stood with a grunt and hobbled over to the bars. His leg burned but he ignored it and looked out, eyes going wide. Lying around the room were all sorts of strange things that neither boy had ever seen before. Plants growing in bottles and animals floating in colored liquid sat on shelves while a table near them held something else.

“Sasuke, is that?”

“I don’t know for sure but it looks like it,” Sasuke replied with a gulp.

“But its arm doesn’t have skin,” Naruto whispered, the food in his stomach rolling dangerously.

“It isn’t moving either, so it’s probably already dead. And before you ask, I can’t tell if it was a girl or boy and I don’t care.”

Naruto noticed the greenish tint Sasuke was turning and nodded, swallowing hard again. “Let’s go think back on that side of the room. That thing is giving me the creeps.”

Without Sasuke saying a thing, Naruto slipped his shoulder under Sasuke’s arm and helped the injured boy back to the far wall, well out of sight of the strange thing.


	15. Chapter 15

It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons.

~Johann Schiller

Warning: Mild Swearing

Chapter 14

 

"We found them," Tenzo was finally able to tell Kakashi three days after the boys had disappeared. "There is an old lab facility near the Hokage Mountain and one of your dogs picked up both Sasuke and Naruto's scent."

"Summon everyone back in. We'll make our plans and then move out," Kakashi said, turning to Snake. Then he turned his gaze back to Cat. "Did Danzo go there at all?"

"The ninken picked up traces of his scent but nothing recent, so he likely hasn't been there since the boys were taken."

"That doesn't mean anything though," Kakashi mumbled to himself. "He could have known we'd be on to him, especially after that incident with Shisui, so he's probably stayed away."

"There have been a few ninja going in and out that we've noticed, though none of them are ours," Tenzo added. "They appear to all be ROOT members, with a few unmasked jounin walking around."

"We're going to need help then," Kakashi said, running his hand through his hair as he thought. "Get me Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai if they are in the village. Also send Weasel to see if they Hyuga will loan us a few members. I want to catch as many of them alive as possible."

Cat nodded and took off in search of the appropriate people. Within half an hour he had returned with Kurenai and Asuma in tow, though Gai had been away on a mission. Weasel joined them less than five minutes later with ten high ranked Hyuuga following him, led by Hiashi himself.

"Hyuga-san," Kakashi said, giving a deep bow. "My thanks for coming to aid us."

"The clan owes ANBU a great debt," Hiashi said with a bow of his own. "I heard of what happened, and my clan will not allow this."

Kakashi nodded and then turned to the others assembled there. Many of the ANBU clung to the ceilings or walls to stay out of the way and his medium size office now seemed a cave of black uniforms. The white kimonos of the Hyuuga stood out in stark relief, and at the center of the chaos stood two other jounin next to Kakashi himself.

"Now that everyone is here, I will outline out attack strategy. The lab that was found once belonged to Orochimaru and as such we have a detailed floor plan," Kakashi said, rolling the plans out on his desk. "There are only three exits, two of which lead outside the village walls. Cat will be assigned to the exit nearest the gate, while Snake will lead her group from the other one. Kill anything that you meet when you begin moving in, but make sure to watch your back."

Both ANBU captains nodded and quickly memorized the location of their points before stepping back.

"Each of them will have a team with them. The rest of you will come with me through the front. Weasel and Kurenai-san will lead as they are most skilled with genjitsu, followed closely by Rabbit and three of the Hyugas. Behind them will be myself and the other tracker nin for the ANBU, and then the remaining Hyuga forces. Bear and his team will guard our backs until all enemies have been killed or captured, and the targets rescued."

"I will go in the first rank, along with Tokuma-san and Ryuko-san. The others will follow," Hiashi said as Kakashi paused.

 _He really brought the powerhouses with_ , Kakashi couldn't help but think. Tokuma was thought to one of the most gifted Hyugas currently in service to Konoha and Ryuko was quickly making a name for herself as matching him in strength.

"Since we don't know where the targets are being held, once inside each ANBU will pair off with a Hyuga to search. Try to take as many as you can alive, but do not risk yourself or your partner," Kakashi said, stressing safety as much as he could. "Once we have the all clear, prisoners will be turned over to Bear to deliver to T&I. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what do we do if the shit hits the fan?" one of the new ANBU muttered. Snake just turned to them and giggled.

"Kill the shit and the fan of course."

"You have two hours to rest up and gather what you need. This is a short mission but the amount of enemies is unknown as is their skill level. They have at least some ANBU and some Jounin level ninja on their side, so make sure you are prepared," Kakashi said, ignoring Anko and the ANBU.

The ANBU disappeared though the regular Jounin and the Hyuga all stayed with Kakashi during the short rest period. Itachi stayed as well, and Kakashi knew it was rubbing the younger man to wait even if he understood the purpose of it.

"I'm surprised the idiots haven't just handed them back with apology notes," Kurenai said, trying to lighten the mood. "After the few hours I spent with them, I was ready to recommend them to T&I."

"My living room still hasn't recovered," Kakashi drawled, trying to stuff away his nerves. Now that they finally had the scent, he wasn't going to screw things up by rushing. Cat had left clones to watch all of the entrances and the boys' scents only came from the main path. He could almost guarantee they were still in there, and if they weren't, well he'd have fun getting that information out of their captives.

 

Naruto was pacing again as he watched Sasuke shiver and sweat at the same time. While time was impossible to track, Naruto was fairly certain Sasuke had been like that for longer than was good. It had started not long after the last time they'd been fed and hadn't stopped.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm still awake," Sasuke managed to get out, but his voice was weak and unsteady.

"You should rest," Naruto said, walking back over to him. He slipped his shirt off and laid it over Sasuke to try and warm him up. "I'll keep watch."

Sasuke just nodded and tried to get more comfortable. Naruto bit his lower lip and tried to figure out what to do.

 _I wish Kakashi-san and Itachi nii-san would hurry up and get here. Sasuke looks like he's getting really sick, but the masked guys are scary and they might hurt him if I ask for help,_ Naruto couldn't help but think. Tears came to his eyes as he tried to push back the fear their captors inspired in him, but he couldn't manage it completely. As much as he hated to admit it, they terrified him.

Unable to come up with any useful plan, Naruto leaned up next to Sasuke, allowing the other boy to use him as a pillow. All the while the same thought ran through his mind over and over, like a mantra. _Kakashi please hurry._

 

Kakashi didn't bother with the Dog mask this time, instead sticking to his armor and blade. His nerves sang with tension as each team reported in before stationing themselves for the assault. He briefly wondered if he should have told the Hokage, but discarded it as he had before. If nothing else it would give the old man deniability just in case something went wrong.

Ages crept by as Kakashi waited for Tenzo and Anko to signal that they were in position, and he forced himself to take a deep steadying breath.

 _We'll have the bastards soon enough, and then I can play with them all I want._ While the official plan included all prisoners being turned over to T &I, the truth was they were being taken to an ANBU only holding area under Ibiki's watchful eye. _And all sorts of accidents can happen when dealing with dangerous criminals. Hmmm, it will be interesting to see who breaks their victims first. Ibiki is supposed to be the best, but Anko can send anyone running. I should probably keep Itachi and myself away from them; at least until they give us what we want._

His visible eye went cold as he contemplated his soon to be prisoners. Killing intent started radiating off of him, and the nearest members of his raiding party backed away. Only one stayed by his side, and he could feel the same anger leaking off of him.

"This is Cat, we are in position," Tenzo's voice said suddenly.

"Copy that Cat. We are still waiting on Snake for the go ahead," Weasel responded for him.

"Screw that," Anko's voice said, joining the conversation. "We're in position so let's get this show on the road kiddies."

"Like you're one to talk. Last time I checked you were one of the babies too," Bear retorted.

"Now now children, I know all of you are eager to play," Kakashi said, his voice playfully light, yet full of potential. All of them quieted as he spoke, and he let the silence build. Then he said, "Commence operations."

There was barely a whisper as the ninja took off in their battle teams, Itachi and Kurenai pulling ahead of the rest. The sentries didn't stand a chance and went down to Itachi's Sharingan without ever even seeing what was coming. As he reached the corridors he slowed, waiting for the others to catch up. Kurenai stopped beside him, searching for traps or movement.

As Hiashi came up behind her, kunai let loose, only to be blocked by a whirl of chakra from the Hyuga.

"Thanks," Kurenai managed between throws.

"My pleasure," Hiashi replied, blocking another volley of projectiles.

 

The fight continued as pairs started breaking off the main group to search side hallways. Kakashi had his Sharingan activated and was plowing through enemies side by side with Itachi. Between the two of them none could last more than a minute, and the enemy began to flee.

 _Right into Cat and Snake_ , Kakashi thought with a sadistic grin. His grin vanished when he heard a shrill scream not far ahead of him. _We haven't gotten up there yet, which means…_

Itachi heard the scream as well and quickly came to the same conclusion. Without even looking at each other they both took off down the hall as fast as they could, cutting down anything that got in their way.

Kakashi reached the room first, and saw Naruto sitting in a cell made of stone, holding his hand out in front of him while screaming. Sasuke lay behind him, as if Naruto had tried to protect the other boy. Rage poured through Kakashi and he broke down the wall with an earth release.

As he got close enough, he saw that Naruto was still staring at something he could not see.

"Naruto!"

When the boy still did not respond Kakashi prayed it was only a genjitsu and gathered his chakra. _Don't let me be too late again._

"Kai."

Naruto's body collapsed forward and Kakashi reached forward to catch him.

 

Itachi was through the hole right behind his commander, his eyes going straight to his little brother's body. Emotion surged through him as he saw how still Sasuke lay. Guilt and pain wracked him, and then the anger came and his vision clouded before become clearer than ever before. He felt his eyes sharpen and distantly noted that this must be the Mangekyo Shisui had told him about.

_I'll kill whoever did this to Sasuke. I'll tear them apart and then leave them to die in their own personal hell._

A noise drew both of their attention and a masked man stepped forward.

"How good of you to join me," he said, cackling gleefully.

"Are you the one that did this?" Itachi asked softly, keeping himself tightly controlled.

"Well I had some help, but it was my idea along with so many others. It just worked out so well that not only will I get my revenge on the Uchiha, but on my old teammate too," Obito said, pulling his mask off.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw a face that strangely mirrored his own. Obito's right eye still held its Sharingan but the left was kept shut.

"Obito…"

"Good to see you again Kakashi," Obito said, his face twisting. "Well not really. The only good part is that I can kill you now. After all, you're just a worthless piece of trash. You didn't keep your word Kakashi."

Obito activated his Sharingan and Kakashi could only stare at the teammate he had thought was dead.

"Commander!" Itachi practically shouted while stepping in front of Kakashi with his own Mangekyo activated. "Get them out of here. He's an Uchiha so I'll take care of him."

Kakashi blinked as Itachi's words finally got through to him. With a nod he picked up the two boys and shunshined them away, leaving Itachi to face Obito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my Obito comes off as a little more deranged...this was written pre a lot of the newest manga arc, so there will be OOCness leftover from that and an alternate timeline because of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clean up and interlude.

The final test of a leader is that he leaves behind him in other men, the conviction and the will to carry on.  
 **~Walter Lippman**

 

Chapter 15

 

Tenzo couldn't hold back a sigh as he took off into the tunnels. His team was fanned out behind him, with one keeping watch at the entrance.

 _This is going to be tedious,_ Tenzo thought. Playing net always was though.

When he had nearly reached the main tunnels Tenzo stopped and began laying traps. Boar and Lion quickly began laying their own as well.

Traps down, they waited patiently for the enemies to come to them. Hardly any time passed before Tenzo heard the scuffle of feet as they fled down the stone hall.

 _How sloppy. Even when fleeing one should always stay silent,_ Tenzo thought with disgust, watching as they ran straight into the traps. _Better for them to end up with us here than face Kakashi or Itachi directly though, that's for sure_.

Tenzo wasn't sure why his commander was so attached to the boy, but all that mattered was Kakashi considered the boy one of his. _And no one messes with what is ours._

 

 

Anko was thinking much the same thing as her team got in position. People joked about the ties of ANBU, but one thing was true; it was death to any that betrayed them. _That's only after we're done playing with them though. And at that point, they'll wish they hadn't even been born._

Snakes burst from her arms, tripping up her opponents or wrapping them up entirely. During the brief lulls in fighting, her team would tie up the enemies with ninja wire and reset what traps they could. Some of her larger snakes were playing guard, and they shared their mistress' sense of humor. Any time their prisoners would start to struggle, they would slither up, wrapping themselves around them and licking them playfully.

As the flow of enemies seemed to slow, she began moving forward. Her team formed a wedge and made their way to the rest of their raid. When the remaining ninja found snakes slithering towards them as well, most surrendered or decided to take their chances with the Hyuga behind them.

 

 

"I thought I had felt something odd around the clan grounds recently. If I had realized it was a traitor, I would have had you dealt with much sooner. You are a disgrace to our Clan and our village".

"Ahhh, the Clan. It's been awhile since anyone has tried to talk to me about that," Obito said lightly. "The Clan is worthless, full of spineless cowards that have run from the truth since the founding of Konoha. Why should I care what they think?"

"Regardless of your opinion of the clan, you were an Uchiha. Our place is to protect Konoha. If you hated the clan so much, you should have sought to better it, not betray it."

Obito just laughed. "How cute. You, an ANBU, are so naïve as to believe that you can change something so easily."

"I never said it would be easy, but you took the cowardly way out and did not try," Itachi growled back.

"Sticks and stones brat, sticks and stones. And we both know it isn't the clan that brought you here," Obito taunted back.

"That's true. You hurt my brother, and for that I'll make you wish you had died like you were supposed to," Itachi said as his Mangekyo started swirling.

"I have one of those too. Do you really think you can defeat another Sharigan user with the same set of tricks?"

"Your Sharingan is weak," Itachi whispered "I will show you the true power of the Uchiha that you so easily forsook."

Obito smiled confidently, activating his Sharingan a second later. However when he charged, the smile disappeared. Itachi's however grew more sadistic.

"It's too late. You're already caught, and I'm going to make you suffer. But don't worry, I'll make ensure you live. This way you can tell me everything I want to know."

Obito's scream echoed through the halls, long and ragged, and then there was total silence.

 

 

"Take all of the prisoners to the containment hold," Bear ordered as ANBU began filing out along with the Hyuga. "All injuries should be reported to Rabbit and then the injured taken to the hospital."

"What about this one boss?" one of Ibiki's new team members asked, gesturing to the sightless Obito.

"Make sure he's put in a secure Chakra sealing cell with a guard on him at all times. Weasel assures me he won't be waking up anytime soon, but better safe than sorry."

"Yes sir." Lynx said, saluting before carrying the prisoner off.

As Ibiki directed the chaos and gathered the information, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his prisoners. Kakashi and Itachi had headed straight for the hospital with two still bodies in their arms.

_And if the killing intent rolling off of them is anything to go by, once I'm done with the prisoners they won't be living much longer._

No one who saw the pair could ever think of a time they had seen either ANBU so angry. Kakashi had stopped only long enough to give Ibiki the reins, with orders to clean up and gather all of the reports. He had also given strict orders that until Ibiki had all of the information he was not to bother Kakashi.

 _He probably wouldn't mind if it were life or death, but even then I think I'd rather take my chances with the Hokage. Whom I also get to turn in our report in to now that I think about it. And I'd be willing to bet Kakashi didn't bother to inform the Hokage of our little mission beforehand either._ With a sigh Ibiki went back to gathering the reports. Orders were orders after all.

 

 

Rabbit was about as happy as Bear when it came to gathering the reports on any wounded parties, but only because he was exhausted. His team had been searching for an entire shift when the call came in.

 _And two hours to prepare gives you maybe an hour of sleep once everything else is finished,_ he thought with a sigh. They'd all been going on minimal amounts of sleep since the mission had started and his bed was calling. _Snake would make fun of me if I said anything though, that's for sure. I think I'll stay at the clan house tonight. I haven't gotten to spend much time with Neji since I joined Kakashi's squad._

His thoughts broke off as Ryuko Hyuga walked up to him.

"Any injuries for the Hyuga clan Hyuga-san?" Hizashi politely asked.

"Just minor scratches. No one requires medical attention," Ryuko replied just as politely.

"Please be sure to have the wounds checked for poison if they have not already. A few of the other wounded started noticing side effects belatedly," Hizashi added before she could walk away. Ryuko smiled but nodded. While his brother was unlikely to forget something like that, it still needed to be said. "Also, if you could please inform Hiashi-sama that all reports are to be turned in to ANBU Bear for the time being, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Did something happen to Hatake-san?" Hiashi asked, coming up behind him.

"Kakashi-san is fine; however he is currently caring for the rescued targets. I am not sure of their conditions, but our commander left Bear in charge for the time being," Hizashi said.

"I will gather our reports and bring them to Bear later today then," Hiashi said, bowing to Rabbit, who bowed back.

"Thank you for your help today," Hizashi said as his brother turned to leave.

"It was our pleasure," Hiashi assured him with a smile.

The rest of Hizashi's shift passed relatively quickly, and he spent much of his time thinking of his son and their clan. The clan's way of life was not easy, but the longer Hizashi served under Kakashi, the more he wondered if he was doing his child a disservice.

_The Uchiha are a great clan like ours, and yet they are tearing themselves apart from the inside. Perhaps our clan can be salvaged before it becomes like that if I speak with Hiashi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok quick note, as when I posted this before a lot of people commented on the quickness of the battle between Obito and Itachi. What you have to remember canon wise is that Itachi was one of the few that could really throw a kink into Madara/Obito's plans (he says it multiple times in the manga and gets quite worried when Itachi is around). That being said, nothing is ever over until the fat lady sings, so even if you're feeling skeptical or disgusted with me as an author for potentially taking the easy way out, keep reading for just another chapter or two and I'm sure you'll be satisfied.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to our regularly scheduled program! Couldn't leave this hanging too long, since it wasn't really fair to do so and that last chapter is so short.

“Through the blur, I wondered if I was alone or if other parents felt the same way I did - that everything involving our children was painful in some way. The emotions, whether they were joy, sorrow, love or pride, were so deep and sharp that in the end they left you raw, exposed and yes, in pain. The human heart was not designed to beat outside the human body and yet, each child represented just that - a parent's heart bared, beating forever outside its chest.”   
― Debra Ginsberg

Chapter 16

 

Kakashi and Itachi practically flew as they ran towards the hospital. A few ANBU had tried to intercept them, only to back away at the dangerous aura radiating off of them.

‘Don’t get in my way’ it warned.

They strode into the emergency room and the nurse on duty looked up, saw the two children, noticed the look on Kakashi’s face and paged two doctors immediately. Other nurses noticed and swarmed to help, taking the children gently from the two ninja.

“You can stay with them but we’ll need you to fill out these forms. We need to know if they have any allergies and the potential causes of their injuries,” the duty nurse told them, placing clipboards in their hands.

“Naruto had a genjitsu placed on him,” Kakashi said, motioning to the blonde. “Sasuke appears to have been hit by a kunai and the wound was not tended. Their conditions for the last three days are unknown.”

While Kakashi talked, Itachi wrote quickly, handing the clipboard back in record time. Kakashi followed suit and then trailed behind the gurney they had put Naruto on like a lost puppy. When they took Naruto into an examination room, he placed himself in the corner and stood guard as the nurses went to work.

_Naruto…_

Kakashi’s throat tightened as he prayed that he hadn’t been too late.

 

An hour later both boys were placed in a room together at Kakashi’s request. Sasuke was hooked up to half a dozen machines but there was a steady beep that filled the room, reassuring all of them he was still alive. Naruto only needed a saline drip, and Kakashi had been assured multiple times that physically he was fine. Mentally they would have to wait until he woke up.

Itachi had taken up position by the window, while Kakashi watched from near the door.

“I’ll have one of our teams watching them at all times until they’re out of the hospital,” Kakashi said out of the blue. Itachi nodded and then glanced out the window.

“We need to finish the clean up before we can truly relax.”

“He won’t get away,” Kakashi growled. He hadn’t forgotten about Danzo by any means. “We’ll wither his foundation until all that’s left is charred remains. Then we’ll make him disappear.”

“And if the council disapproves?”

“The council? Why would we take a few minor housecleaning problems to them? Surely they have more important things to do— like running the village,” Kakashi said, his tone light.

Itachi grinned and then realized he’d had his mask off the entire time. With a shocked look on his face he raised his hand slowly, confirming that his mask was indeed gone.

“Don’t worry, you only took it off on the way here,” Kakashi said with a wry grin. “I blame it on Naruto personally. Ever since he waltzed into my life, things turned upside down. It’s only natural to rub off onto you and Sasuke.”

“Yeah, the brats do that to you,” Itachi said after a moment. He relaxed slightly as his gaze turned to Sasuke and his face softened further. It had felt like his heart had stopped when he had seen how pale and still Sasuke had been.

“Since when did you call them brats?” Kakashi asked with a grin.

“Since they trashed my room last week when I was babysitting,” Itachi retorted.

“I told you not to let them near your kunai- blunted, wooden, or otherwise.”

“They can barely throw them straight at a target, yet they can hit nearly any breakable in a room without trying,” Itachi said with a sigh.

“How long did you leave them alone for?”

“Five minutes, tops. Father called me out to speak with me, but it was just to relay a message for the elders.”

Kakashi couldn’t hold back a snort. Now that Naruto’s life wasn’t in immediate danger, he could easily see the humor in situations again.

“Next time they’re going to your house, so laugh all you want.”

“We’ll get Anko to babysit I think,” Kakashi said, leaning back against the wall. “Her snakes should be able to keep them amused if nothing else.”

“You mean tied up and out of trouble.”

“Same difference.”

The two fell into a companionable silence and resumed their watch. It would be awhile before Kakashi would have them relieved, if only because neither of them had any intention of going anywhere. Might as well let the others rest until they absolutely had to go.

 

The next morning Kakashi watched the sun rise and blinked wearily at it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was going to have to call in a team to watch Naruto while he slept. A glance over at Itachi told him that the other boy wasn’t managing much better.

“I’ll get Snake in here with her team, and then sleep for both of us. A shower too,” Kakashi told him, leaving no room for argument. He summoned Pakkun and sent the pug off to find Anko. As he waited he realized his eye kept drooping against his will.

Anko appeared with her team in tow less than fifteen minutes after Pakkun had set out.

“We’ll keep watch boss,” she told him cheekily as she shooed the two boys out. “No visitors we don’t trust; kill anything that moves, I got it I got it.”

Kakashi just waved his hand at her and took off for home, Itachi going with him until he came to the road that led to the Uchiha compound. With a nod, Itachi split off and headed for his own home.

The house was quiet without Naruto in it, but Kakashi only vaguely noted it as he fell into his bed. He didn’t even bother to get out of his gear before he was fast asleep.

Kakashi wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep, but something forced him awake. As he lay there trying to determine the intrusion, he realized someone was in the house. Without a sound he stood, grabbing a kunai as he crept towards the door. He listened carefully, and noted that it was coming from his office. He sniffed the air tentatively and then sighed, walking out into the hallway without bothering to conceal his presence.

“Bear, this better be good,” Kakashi said from the doorway.

“I was just leaving the reports commander. Sorry about waking you,” Ibiki said with a tired grin.

“Have you slept yet?” Kakashi asked, noticing the exhaustion in his voice.

“Not yet. I reported in to the Hokage like you asked and then finished gathering the reports. They’re all sorted and ready for you to—“

“Go get some sleep Bear. You can fill me in later at the hospital; I’ll take these with me. What time is it anyway?”

“Nearly noon.”

“Alright, then I don’t want to see you at the hospital until after 8pm tonight. In fact, make it tomorrow morning. Good job yesterday and today.”

Ibiki saluted and slipped out the window, more than ready to find his own bed. Kakashi considered returning to his, but six hours was more than enough to function on, and he wanted to be back at the hospital when Naruto woke up.

With that in mind he grabbed a quick shower, forced some semblance of food down, and then returned to the hospital.

Anko saluted him cheerily as he walked in and once more he flapped his hand at her dismissively.

“Any problems?”

“None, although the Hokage stopped by. He said to let you know the two of you would be having a nice long chat in the near future.”

“Hn.”

“Oh and I might have told Sasuke’s parents they weren’t allowed in.”

“What?”

“Kiiiidding,” Anko said with a giggle. “I just told them they weren’t allowed in here alone is all. For the boys’ safety and such.”

“Snake,” Kakashi warned.

“Alright, I’ll behave. Geez you’re so grumpy when you’re tired. Well anyway, neither boy has woken up yet.”

“Send one of your team to get Cat’s and then you guys can go home,” Kakashi said as he pulled out the first report to read. “I’ll be rotating you guys for guard duty until our main objective is finished.”

“Understood.”

Kakashi felt one of the ANBU slip away and then set himself to the paperwork.

 

 

Itachi was back at the hospital shortly after one with a report scroll in hand. Kakashi pointed to the pile next to him without looking up and kept reading.

“How are things looking?”

“We took almost all of them alive. None of our ninja were seriously injured and the objective was completed. Bear interrogated over half of them last night, and all of them had the same seal on their tongue that didn’t allow them to speak about what we wanted to know. ”

“And the boys?”

“The doctors report that both are stable, but neither has woken up yet.” Kakashi said softly. “However the nurse said that is not unusual, and not to expect them to wake up until tomorrow at the earliest. I think she more of meant not to worry if they don’t wake up until then, but we might have intimidated them a little.”

Itachi nodded and took a seat next to Sasuke’s bed. Neither paid much attention as Cat’s team traded with Rabbit’s, though they both dozed a little as Itachi’s team took watch. Bear’s team walked in around 6am and Kakashi began going over the newest reports from Ibiki.

“I see you were busy last night,” Kakashi said, his visible eye smiling with sadistic pleasure as he read.

“All seals can be removed one way or another,” Ibiki replied with a shrug. “It probably helped that a certain ninja was in town and when I explained the problem, he was happy to help. Didn’t stick around long enough for me to thank him though.”

“He’s like that,” Kakashi said, taking a guess at the certain ninja that aided Ibiki. “Chances are he had a date with the hot springs he didn’t want to miss.”

With all of the information he would need gathered, Kakashi began writing his own report. While he hated writing reports, at least it was a distraction from the anxiety gnawing at his gut.

 

 

Shortly before lunch Sasuke finally woke up. Itachi moved quickly as the younger boy started thrashing around in confusion.

“Sasuke, it’s alright,” Itachi said, holding the younger boy still to keep him from hurting himself. “You’re safe now, but I need you to calm down.”

It took a few minutes, but Itachi’s voice finally got through to the groggy five year old. He let go and sat back to watch as the boy blinked at him.

“Nii-san?”

“I’m right here. You’re alright no—“

Itachi was cut off as Sasuke latched himself on to his brother in a death grip.

“What took you so long baka nii-san? It was cold and scary, and food they fed us was really gross,” Sasuke cried into Itachi’s shirt.

“I’m sorry otouto,” Itachi said, slipping one arm gently behind the boy while the other kept petting his head. “Next time we won’t let them get you at all.”

“You better not,” came Sasuke’s muffled reply. “Baka nii-san.”

“Hai hai,” Itachi said with a smile, though he could feel the amazed stares of Bear’s ANBU team. Had anyone else yelled at him like that, they would have found themselves with nightmares for life. But this was his little brother and he had made a mistake in leaving him unguarded.

As the sniffles died down Itachi tried to put Sasuke back down, but the smaller boy refused to let go. With a long suffering sigh, Itachi shifted the two of them until he was leaning up against the head of the bed with Sasuke cuddled against him. Kakashi didn’t even try to hide his snicker as Itachi muttered about stubborn children and stupid hospital cords.

“Sasuke, you still awake?”

“Hn.”

“I know it was scary but I need you to tell us what happened.”

“Don’t wanna,” Sasuke grumbled, clinging even tighter to Itachi’s shirt.

“You said you want to be a ninja, and this is part of it. You have to give your report otouto,” Itachi chided gently. Sasuke didn’t say anything at first, and Kakashi wondered if he wasn’t going to at all.

“We were walking home from school,” Sasuke said suddenly. “Kakashi- san had left Bull and Akino with us, and we were playing with Akino while Bull kept watch. At the stand of trees near the bridge Akino suddenly started growling and two ninjas wearing Konoha headbands jumped down from the trees. Bull attacked one but got thrown into a tree pretty hard. Akino took a kunai to the side while trying to keep the second one away,” Sasuke said, turning to look at Kakashi in panic. “Is Akino ok?”

“He’ll be fine, as will Bull. They were more upset about not being able to protect you,” Kakashi said firmly.

“Good,” Sasuke said in relief. Itachi nudged him and Sasuke continued, though he stuck out his tongue at Itachi first. “Well I grabbed one of the kunai to throw back, but I missed. Naruto kicked the first one really hard in the knee, and the ninja said a lot of bad words before hitting Naruto on the head. Akino went for the one that was trying to grab me, but the first one threw a kunai at him. I tried to push him out of the way but I wasn’t fast enough and it hit me instead.” At this Sasuke flushed. After all, his nii-kun had probably never taken a kunai from being too slow.

“That was very brave of you,” Kakashi said with a sigh. “Next time leave the flying kunai to the ninken though. They know how to get out of the way.”

“We’ll make sure you’re fast enough for next time too,” Itachi said dryly, already planning a stricter training regime for his little brother. It seemed that he couldn’t stay out of trouble, which meant Itachi’s only choice was to better prepare him for it. “What happened next?”

“Well, I think the ninja came up behind me, but I don’t really remember much. When I woke up after that, Naruto and I were in a really dark room with bars on one wall. We tried to figure out how to get out but the floors and walls were too hard to dig through. Plus the holes between the bars were really tiny, so not even Naruto could fit through them,” Sasuke said grumpily. “They fed us a couple of times, but it was really icky food. Even Naruto wouldn’t eat some of it, and he eats everything. It was really cold in there too.”

“Did they say anything to you?”

“Not really. I slept a lot, so I don’t remember a whole lot. Naruto was awake more, so you should ask him. He really didn’t seem to like one of the guys. Said he was really creepy,” Sasuke said. “Where is Naruto anyway?”

“Sleeping next to you baka,” Itachi replied, turning so Sasuke could see him.

“But why isn’t he awake?”

“We don’t know, but I’m sure he’ll wake up soon,” Itachi said with a sigh, hoping he was right. His commander didn’t look like he could take the strain much longer.

The Hokage stopped in before dinner, took one look at Kakashi’s face and the still form of Naruto, and turned right back around, saying he’d be back the next day. Kakashi just nodded, stopping him only to hand in the completed report scroll. Sarutobi laid his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder in support and then wandered back out of the hospital.

 

Cat’s squad was back on guard duty when Naruto finally woke up. Kakashi had been dozing again next to the bed when he began to hear whimpers. His eyes flew open and he saw Naruto pushing himself as far up against the headrest as he could go and his wide eyes were almost vacant as they saw something other than reality.

Kakashi signaled to Itachi to come over and moved very slowly towards Naruto.

“Naruto-kun, can you hear me?” Kakashi said softly. “Naruto.”

When he got no response he tried gently touching the boy, but that only caused the whimpers to grow worse, so Kakashi pulled his hand back immediately.

“He’s still caught in the Sharingan,” Itachi said with a frown, activating his eyes.

“Can you free him?”

“It’s dangerous but I should be able to. The problem is he doesn’t know how to protect his mind yet. I’ve never seen one last this long either,” Itachi replied. The whimpers grew louder and Kakashi could tell they would soon be screams.

“Do it.”

Itachi’s Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo form and Kakashi felt his chakra activate. Then Naruto was blinking and crying and Kakashi found himself with an armful of the blonde boy.

Kakashi silently thanked Itachi as he let the blonde cry himself out. Relief flooded through him as he realized the boy would be alright now. Whatever Obito had done, Kakashi was sure he could find a way to undo, just so long as Naruto was still alive. As he hugged Naruto closer to him, he felt an odd wetness on his mask.

 _I’m crying,_ he thought with a grimace. _I’m the great copy ninja, scourge of the ANBU world and yet here I am crying out of relief over a four year old brat._

The ANBU around him pretended not to see a thing as both boys cried themselves out and fell asleep on the hospital bed, Naruto held tightly against Kakashi’s body.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi goes to have a chat with his prisoner.

“Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will.”  
― Mahatma Gandhi

 

Chapter 17

 

Kakashi woke up feeling sore and yet content at the same time. As he opened his eye a gentle smile settled on his face.

_That’s right. I got the brat back. Maybe now I can get a decent night’s sleep._

Almost unconsciously he began running his hand through the blonde’s hair as his mind finally refocused on the rest of his mission.

_Ibiki finished interrogating the ROOT members, though Danzo should be secure in his belief that nothing will lead to him, so there is no rush there. However Obito needs to be dealt with. I don’t like the idea of leaving Naruto or Sasuke alone for that though. Maybe two teams of ANBU and a few jounin will be enough…_

Mind made up Kakashi looked around and found his captain for the current shift.

“Rabbit, how long has your team been on duty?”

“Only a few hours commander,” Hizashi replied quietly.

“Send one of your team members to fetch Snake and her team, and one to fetch Bear and his team,” Kakashi said turning back to Naruto. The boy still clung to him and he was reluctant to pull him away. _Until the teams get here is fine._

While waiting Kakashi glanced over to see Itachi still dozing next to Sasuke’s bed. With a grin Kakashi sat up, pulling Naruto into his lap. Then he pulled out a small coin and flicked it at the younger boy. Itachi jerked awake, catching the projectile before it had flown over Sasuke’s bed.

“Commander,” Itachi grumbled, giving him a glare that promised death. It might have been more intimidating if the young ANBU hadn’t looked like a raccoon just roused from bed.

“We have work to do,” Kakashi said lightly. “If we keep slacking off the other teams are going to slack too, and then I’ll have to retrain everyone.”

“Hn.”

Kakashi grinned again as Itachi came as close to pouting as the boy ever did.

_Grumpy is a better adjective. He’s had as little sleep as me these past few days. This part should perk him up at least._

Kakashi hadn’t realized how the silence had stretched until Itachi interrupted his thoughts.

“What is our first target?”

“I thought we’d have a nice visit with our guest,” Kakashi said, his face turning more serious as he thought of Obito.

“I can take care of him,” Itachi offered quietly. He had seen the look on his commander’s face when Obito had revealed himself and it worried him. Something had seemed to almost break inside of his eyes.

“No, I will handle it. I have other work for you,” Kakashi said, taking a deep breath. It was rare for him to feel so conflicted, but he knew what had to be done. If it truly was Obito, and he was fairly certain it was, then he would have to pay for kidnapping Naruto. And if he had truly betrayed Konoha, then he would die for it.

“He attacked my brother. I demand to be a part of this,” Itachi hissed back. Kakashi gave him a bland look and started to open his mouth to reply. “If you dare say I’m not objective enough, I will shove a kunai somewhere you’ll never get it out of. You’re less objective than I am.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Kakashi sighed. “However, as you pointed out I do have a history with our guest and I owe it to him to handle this myself.”

“And I have my own reasons.”

“Fine, beat me at jan ken po and I’ll let you come along,” Kakashi said after a moment of thought.

“Very well,” Itachi said, activating his Sharingan.

“That won’t help you,” Kakashi said with a chuckle, revealing his own.

“Jan.”

“Ken.”

“Po.”

The two ninja moved so fast that even the other ANBU had trouble following it, but when they stopped both ninja were holding their fists out closed.

“Again! Jan.”

“Ken.”

“Po.”

 

They were still at it when Snake’s team arrived twenty minutes later.

“What the hell are they doing?” Anko asked, turning to Rabbit.

“Playing Jan, Ken, Po,” Hizashi deadpanned.

“Obviously moron. Why?”

“Apparently Itachi must beat the commander if he wants to be allowed along on the... interrogation of a certain prisoner,” Rabbit said.

“No I want a piece of him,” Itachi said without looking at them. “By the way, what do I get if I lose?”

“You can have the other one,” Kakashi retorted, taking advantage of Itachi’s distraction to finally win. “I will be overseeing that particular conversation though.”

“Fair’s fair, I get to watch yours then.”

“Insubordinate whelp,” Kakashi muttered, but did not tell him no.

Bear arrived not long after that and Kakashi sent the still sleeping Naruto a worried glance before telling himself that he would be fine.

“Rabbit, have a few more jounin in here at least, just to be safe,” Kakashi said as he walked out, not even waiting for Hizashi to give his confirmation.

Kakashi followed Ibiki to the holding pens and he couldn’t keep his insides from twisting into knots. Outwardly his face was totally calm, giving away no sign of emotion at all.

Ibiki finally stopped in front of a cell, looking in.

“This one is…”

Kakashi gave Ibiki an odd look as the T&I specialist’s voice trailed off. He watched as Ibiki checked the number on the paper, then the door, and then the paper again.

“This is supposed to be it,” Ibiki said softly. “No one is in there though.”

“Don’t open it yet,” Kakashi said, pulling up his hitai-ate and scanning the room with his Sharingan. Itachi followed suit and the two of them checked every corner of the room.

“Where is he?” Itachi asked his voice in awe. “He should have just woken up yesterday at the earliest.”

“Send for Rabbit,” Kakashi said, his eyes already flicking around the rest of the compound. “Then get your team to do a headcount.”

“Commander, may I send for Shisui as well? His eyes are stronger than mine, and he was the one who taught me to awaken the Mangekyo. If this is a trick of the Sharingan, he will find it,” Itachi said quietly.

“Do it.”

Ibiki wasted no time in sending two messengers off while the three shinobi scoured the room without entering. They tried genjitsu releases, and anything else they could think of that would explain the lack of prisoner.

 

Less than ten minutes had passed when Rabbit escorted Shisui in personally. Kakashi quickly filled them in and both ninja activated their eyes.

“Nothing at all commander,” Rabbit said, and Kakashi could hear his frown from behind the mask.

“I don’t see anything either,” Shisui said and let his eyes return to normal.

“My ninken confirm someone was in there, but that the scent has dissipated enough that no one has been in there for a couple days.”

“That shouldn’t be possible, even if he had a Sharingan,” Itachi said, frowning. “I know I caught him in the genjitsu. He collapsed—“

“He could have been faking it,” Shisui pointed out. “You just said he had a Sharingan right?”

“Yes, but it was only in the tomoe form.”

“Unless it was you that was caught in the genjitsu,” Shisui said gently. “It’s possible cousin, that his eyes were stronger than yours.”

“If that is the case, then we have a problem,” Kakashi said, joining back in the conversation. “Are we agreed that we can open the cell?”

“With caution commander,” Ibiki added instantly.

“Of course.” This said with an off handed flap of Kakashi’s hand. Itachi and Shisui nodded, followed by a reluctant Hizashi.

“I’ll check it then,” Hizashi said stepping forward. He activated his Byakugan, searching out any chakra sources he could, but finding none. Ibiki unlocked the cell and stepped back, allowing the ANBU in.

Outside the cell Kakashi had a kunai out, eyes darting around. Itachi followed his lead while Shisui kept watch on the cell itself, all Sharingan activated once more.

“It’s clear,” Hizashi finally said, walking out of the cell carrying a piece of paper in his hand. “This was in there for you though.”

Kakashi took the letter, and saw that it was indeed addressed to him. Giving it a once over with the Sharingan, he opened it and began reading.

**_Kakashi,_ **

**_While I would loved to have enjoyed your hospitality longer, I’m afraid some business came up. I hope you don’t mind. But don’t worry, we’ll finish our conversation another time, after I’ve taken care of that brat you decided to take in._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Tobi_ **

**_Ps tell that Uchiha brat that it’ll be years before his eyes can best mine._ **

“It seems Obito is calling himself Tobi these days,” Kakashi said, half to himself.

“Obito? As in The Obito, the one you received your Sharingan from?” Shisui couldn’t help but ask.

“Unfortunately,” Kakashi said, fighting to keep his voice nonchalant. If his old team mate could waltz out of an ANBU compound without even running into a single person or leaving a body behind, then nowhere was safe. Itachi picked up on his commander’s train of thoughts and frowned.

“We need to hurry our other plans forward, and then train,” the younger ANBU said, gut clenching.

“Agreed. In fact, we’ll start now. Rabbit, I’m sorry to keep you running around but I need you to find the Hokage and get me an appointment immediately. Send a runner the instant he can see me,” Kakashi said, putting aside all thoughts of Obito, and turning his mind to Danzo. “We don’t want to act with haste, but we’re going to need all the time we can to get stronger. The last traitor needs to be dealt with now, and arrangements with the Uchiha clan must be worked out.”

“What will you do if the clan does not listen?” Shisui asked as Rabbit darted away faster than his namesake.

“Kill those who won’t and put those who will in power if we must, though I would prefer to avoid that,” Kakashi said grimly. “If that person comes back, we cannot afford to be divided, and we cannot afford any weaknesses.”

“I will do what I can to guide the elders,” Shisui said, his shoulders sagging. “I am not sure how much any of us can achieve.”

“Actually, we have a plan for that,” Itachi said with a small grin. “After all, mother is technically the heir, and I think she hates what they are doing as much as we do.”

“All we need to do is put her in power then, and replace a few elders,” Shisui said after a moment, his face thoughtful.

“Exactly, though the elders are optional. Mother was quite the kunoichi in her day. I doubt she would need any help ignoring the opposition.”

Shisui’s face broke into a true smile as he realized Itachi was right. While Mikoto Uchiha was a housewife now, that was only by personal choice. Even Fugaku bowed to her will when she exerted it.

Kakashi couldn’t bring himself to share their optimism. Dread hung heavily in his gut, and guilt swirled with it. He knew it truly was a matter of when, not if, Obito would be back. _Can we really get stronger that fast? And can I do what is necessary…_ Doubt plagued him, and that scared him. If he couldn’t act decisively, he was dead. That was all there was to it. But even as he contemplated his death, Naruto’s face came to mind.

 _I can’t die. Naruto needs me alive. He doesn’t have anyone else, and he shouldn’t have to face the pain I did._ His panic settled and the doubt receded to the back of his mind. While he still wasn’t sure if he could follow through with it, his decision was made, and he had until Obito came back to make his heart accept it.

_‘Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash.’ That’s what you told me Obito, and I realize that I’ve failed along the way. I couldn’t protect Rin, couldn’t protect sensei or even you. But I’m going to try again, and this time I won’t fail. I will protect Naruto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said, things don't work out quite so easily for Kakashi. I actually really hate this chapter, as it was a pain to write and even now after editing it and modifying it three times it's still not up to par. I also hate that I couldn't justify killing people off that I wanted to but the story comes first. That being said, enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi meets with the Hokage and Danzo is dealt with.

“The supreme irony of life is that hardly anyone gets out of it alive.”

Robert A. Heinlein

Chapter 18

Kakashi found himself standing before the Hokage less than half an hour later. He was not looking forward to giving this particular report even if he did have some good news.

“So I hear it has been a busy few days,” Sarutobi said with a wry grin.

“A little,” Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head and giving a little grin of his own. Then he stood up a little straighter and the smile disappeared. “After Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were kidnapped, the ANBU were immediately dispatched to find them. A three day search ensued before the two were finally found. Their location was an abandoned lab in the stone near the Hokage Mountain that once belonged to Orochimaru.”

“How did you find them?” Sarutobi had watched Kakashi push his team harder than ever during the search, but it had seemed so futile.

“Some previous intel we had gathered possibly implicated another ninja in the matter we were investigating. Due to that we tracked the boy’s scents via the other ninja’s scent.”

“I see. And what did you find?”

“The boys were being held by ninja wearing ANBU masks not registered to Konoha who all had one thing in common,” Kakashi paused here but then continued on. “All of them had a seal on their tongue that prevented them from speaking of two things; ROOT and Danzo. We captured as many of them as we could and interrogated all of them, but at first we learned very little. As luck would have it Ibiki was able to speak to a sealing master who found a way to remove it.”

“Jiraiya was in Konoha?” Sarutobi asked with a sigh. He had been trying to get his wandering student to come back for awhile now but with no luck.

“I am unsure where Ibiki found him but he when the situation was explained, it seems Jiraiya-sama was happy to help,” Kakashi replied.

“Naruto-kun is his godchild, even if he has never actually introduced himself to the child yet. I’m sure that has something to do with it. Hopefully he’ll even remember to come see me before he leaves once more,” the Hokage said. Kakashi could hear the exasperation dripping in the Hokage’s voice and decided it would probably be a good idea to move on.

“As I said, we captured most of them including the ones who had been responsible for the kidnapping itself. Danzo was identified as the one behind the one who gave the order.”

“I see. He will have to be reprimanded.”

“I am afraid that is not all Hokage-sama. Danzo has had his hand in more than mere kidnapping.”

This made the Hokage look up, and the hard look in Kakashi’s eye caused a heavy weight to settle over Sarutobi’s heart.

“Danzo has always acted with Konoha’s interest at heart.”

“He was instigating rebellion among the Uchiha.”

“Are you sure? Perhaps he was trying to stem it.” Sarutobi couldn’t help but try to defend his old team mate and friend.

“After the seals were removed the captured nin admitted to starting various incidents over the past two years all on his direct orders,” Kakashi said, allowing no give in his voice. “He also tried to attack Shisui Uchiha to who knows what end. I am sorry Hokage-sama but there is no way that can be in the village’s favor.”

Sarutobi closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall and Kakashi saw how tired the Hokage felt.

“I am sorry sir, but I have already sent Itachi Uchiha and a squad to do what is necessary. They will capture Danzo and then Ibiki and Itachi will interrogate him. If he resists, he will be killed,” Kakashi said, looking at his Hokage with an unflinching gaze. “And if he is guilty of as much as we think he is, then we will execute the appropriate sentence.”

Sarutobi nodded, knowing that this was the only course of action they had. The village had to come first, no matter what.

“Inform me of what you find and the final results.”

“Of course,” Kakashi said, giving the Hokage a sharp nod. As much as he wanted to stop there and leave the older man in peace, he still had one last thing.

“There was one complication that came up during the raid,” he started out hesitantly. “A shinobi that was thought dead was found in the lab aiding the ROOT members. However he managed to escape from Ibiki’s custody.”

“Someone escaped?” Now Sarutobi looked alarmed and Kakashi felt even worse over his failure.

“Obito Uchiha somehow escaped from the ANBU prison compound. We know he was captured as his scent is in the cell; however it was at least a few days old. He left a message for me specifically,” Kakashi said as he handed over the note. “As far as we can tell there were no traps on it, and the cell was left untouched as well.”

“How can that be possible?”

“I do not know sir, but I am positive it was Obito. He spoke of something only my team would have had any knowledge of,” Kakashi said, his one eye closing as he tried to keep back painful memories.

“How much time do you think we have?”

“Again I do not know. Once we have straightened out the mess with ROOT and the Uchiha, I intend to start ramping up the training for the ANBU for sure. I would like to also suggest we do the same for all of the ninja of Jounin or special Jounin rank.”

“Kakashi, I believe it would be better for me to handle the Uchiha—“

“Sir, with all due respect you assigned this mission to me, and we cannot afford to be gentle about it.”

“Do not forget your place,” the Hokage warned, his eyes flashing.

Kakashi couldn’t help but stand straighter at the rebuke and he remembered the stories Minato had used to tell that he had learned from Jiraiya. _He wasn’t called the God of Shinobi for nothing, even if we know him as the Professor now._

Seeing that his point was made, the Hokage sat back and let off the pressure.

“I will handle the Uchiha. When Ibiki turned in his report he also included what you and Itachi had planned to fix the situation. I believe they will swallow the pill better if it comes from me rather than from an unknown ANBU commander. It will be handled within the week. In that time I expect you to take care of your original mission and then begin your training.”

Kakashi saluted and made to leave. However Sarutobi’s voice stopped him before he could.

“Keep Naruto under a very close guard Kakashi. Even if Obito didn’t manage to kill him, he could easily awaken the nine tails.”

“I will keep at least one team of ANBU on guard duty at all times. Outside of school either myself or another jounin will be will him as well,” Kakashi said, giving a short salute and then shunshining away.

 

 

Itachi was waiting for him, and gave him a satisfied nod at his unspoken question. Kakashi took off towards the ANBU holding cells and the rest of Itachi’s squad fell in behind him.

Ibiki was waiting for them with a full squad of ANBU standing guard around Danzo.

“What is the meaning of this Hatake?” Danzo asked dangerously.

“We have evidence of your involvement not only with the kidnapping of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, but also the incitement of a coup d’état among the Uchiha Clan.” Kakashi watched him carefully as he leaned up against one of the tables in the room. “Do you want to explain that, Danzo Shimura?”

“There is no proof of anything,” Danzo said confidently. “And I am sure the Hokage would agree.”

“I’m afraid you are wrong on both counts. You see, I just spoke with the Hokage, and this mission has already been cleared for completion. So if I were you, I would start talking now, and just maybe we’ll give you an easy death instead of what you deserve.”

“I refuse to tell you upstarts anything,” Danzo practically spat.

“Very well,” Kakashi said with a shrug. “Ibiki, Itachi, he’s all yours.”

Kakashi stood back as Itachi grinned, activating his Sharingan. At first Danzo didn’t say anything, but eventually grunts slipped past his clenched teeth. Ibiki was content to watch until Danzo’s eyes finally opened and he sagged against the restraints.

“Care to talk to me now Danzo-san? Unlike Itachi I’m far more objective about my work and I think you’ll find my techniques to be much more effective.”

Danzo merely attempted to spit in Ibiki’s face. Ibiki grinned, and Kakashi was extremely glad he was not on the receiving end of that small smile.

Ibiki’s hands flashed through a series of signs and Danzo’s eyes widened at what he saw. Kakashi and Itachi watched with interest as the stoic Danzo began looking around fearfully, flinching at spectral hits. When Ibiki finally released the technique Danzo slumped forward and didn’t look up this time.

“We’re getting there but he has a strong mind. This could take awhile,” Ibiki warned Kakashi even as he motioned Itachi forward. His Sharingan activated and he yanked Danzo’s head up by his hair, forcing him to look into Itachi’s eyes as the tomoe swirled.

Though it took a few hours, Danzo broke as Ibiki said he would between the Sharingan and Ibiki’s own techniques. Ibiki was able to access his memories directly and draw out the information they sought.

The depth of Danzo’s betrayal stunned them all. He had been in contact with Orochimaru the entire time, feeding him information. And when Tobi had arrived with a plan to remove the Uchiha, Danzo hadn’t even hesitated. Ibiki had also searched out the information on ROOT and even Kakashi paled at what had been done to the children Danzo had taken under his wing. It made much of ANBU’s training look like a picnic in the park. When they finally had everything they wanted, Itachi turned back to Kakashi.

“For betraying the village your punishment is death,” Kakashi said, his eye cold and hard. “You will not be lauded as a hero, nor will you even be given a burial within our walls. Your name will become a warning to those that reach beyond their place out of a misplaced sense of entitlement. People’s lives are not merely toys for you to play with.”

Danzo barely twitched as Kakashi spoke, and said nothing as Itachi drew a kunai from his pouch. In one quick movement, he slit Danzo’s throat and then drove the kunai through his heart to ensure death.

“Send out a notice to all ANBU. Once their current missions are completed they are to remain within Konoha. One week from today I will speak with all of them,” Kakashi said, feeling his energy suddenly draining.

“Will it be alright to stop accepting missions like that?” Itachi couldn’t help but ask.

“If they are short term missions, I will still send them out, but otherwise I want everyone here for what I have to say.”

“What did you want me to do with the ROOT members we captured?” Ibiki asked following Kakashi as the commander walked out.

“Give them a choice. They can follow me, and the Hokage or they can stay as prisoners until we are sure they will not defect. Danzo is dead and they are free of his rule, but I cannot let ninja of their level turn into missing nin. Unfortunately I do not have the man power to merely put them under watch, so until the situation with Tobi is dealt with those are their only choices.”

“What if they refuse completely or attempt to retaliate for their leader’s death?”

“Kill them and then dispose of the bodies.”

“I will find out their decision before the meeting then.”

Kakashi gave a tired nod and then took off for the hospital. If all had gone well, Naruto would be awake and maybe Kakashi would find some answers there.

 

 

Naruto was awake when he got there, and Kakashi was amused to see he was chatting awake with Snake and her team.

“And then Iruka-sensei threw his kunai at the shuriken and pinned it down. It was so cool,” Naruto said, pausing as he noticed Kakashi standing in the doorway. He nearly shot up out of the bed, only to have Kakashi push him back down.

“Naruto, when you are in the hospital, you need to stay in bed,” he explained patiently.

“But I’ve been waiting for you. Where were you? Snake-san said you would be back soon but that was forever ago,” the blonde whined.

 _He couldn’t have been too traumatized if he’s already this hyper,_ Kakashi thought with relief.

“Maa, sorry Naruto-kun. I had work for the Hokage to do.”

“Oh. Well, I guess that’s alright then. Hey Kakashi nii-san, can we have ramen for lunch? I’m really hungry and the hospital food was gross.”

“Sure. I’m fairly certain we can sneak some in for you.” Kakashi grinned as he felt one of Anko’s team slip away to get the ramen before he had even given the order. “While we wait for it to get here, we need to talk though.”

Naruto stilled as his hands clenched at the bedspread.

 _So he was just faking it. He’s pretty good at lying with a smile for a four year old. I’ll have to make sure to keep a close eye on him then._ With a sigh, Kakashi sat down on the bed next to him, and placed his arm around the boy. Minato had done the same for him after his father had died, so he hoped it would give the smaller blonde comfort now.

“I know you probably just want to forget, but we need to know as much as possible to protect you and Sasuke in case it happens again.”

“Ok.” Naruto’s voice was soft and Kakashi could hear the fear in it.

“Why don’t you start with what happened after school that day.”

“Sasuke and I walked home with Bull and Akino like you said to. We were playing along the way when Akino started growling and getting mad. Then these two guys jumped down from the trees. Bull charged straight at the bigger one but he threw Bull into a tree, so I ran up and kicked him. He said a lot of words you said we weren’t supposed to say and then I don’t really remember,” Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

Kakashi had to bite back another sigh. Trust Naruto to run in head first and not pay attention to anything else.

“What’s the next thing you do remember?”

“Um, well I woke up with a headache and it was really dark and Sasuke wouldn’t wake up,” Naruto said as his face scrunched up. “I think I fell back asleep because the next thing I can remember is a loud noise waking me up again. There was a really scary guy who wore an orange swirled mask. He—“

Kakashi could feel Naruto begin to shake and he pulled the boy fully into his lap. One hand ran gently up and down Naruto’s arm while the other ran through his hair.

“It’s alright Naruto. I’m right here and he isn’t.”

“I, he just looked at me but I couldn’t breathe. He, he hated me, more than any of the villagers or anyone. He made fun of me when I st-started crying, saying if you raised me then I should have had more of, of, a backbone,” Naruto said through tears and sniffles.

Kakashi tightened his arms in a hug before loosening them again.

“Naruto I need you to tell me what else he said or did.”

“He, he said he wouldn’t k-kill us yet, and th-that he would make us eat if we didn’t. I don’t remember a-anything else. He left us alone a lot. The only times I saw him was, was when he brought food.”

Naruto now had his face buried in Kakashi’s shirt and Kakashi sighed. While he wanted to try to get a little more information, chances were the blonde wasn’t going to be of any more help. _Not to mention I feel guilty even asking him about it in the first place._

“It’s alright. That helps us. If you remember anything else, make sure you tell me ok.”

“Ok,” Naruto replied, sniffling again and refusing to let go of Kakashi.

“Ne, Naruto. Do you remember what you were dreaming of when you woke up yesterday?” Kakashi asked when he felt Naruto calm a few minutes later.

“I dreamed the villagers were trying to kill me again…”

“Was there something else that happened too?” Something about the way Naruto hesitated made Kakashi uneasy.

“They kept killing you first.”

At this Kakashi chuckled, causing Naruto to look up at him in shock.

“Ne Naruto-kun, do you think I’m so weak that I couldn’t stop a bunch of civilians if they attacked me?”

As Naruto thought about it he realized how silly it was and gave Kakashi a small smile. After all, Kakashi was a strong ninja, and had scared away mean villagers before.

“Once you get better, we’re going to start training harder. That way you’re strong enough to feel safe,” Kakashi said, ruffling Naruto’s hair. “Now I think that ramen you asked for is here.”

Naruto immediately looked around for it, only to have his eyes widen in awe as the bowl seemed to magically appear in front of him.

“What do you say Naruto-kun?” Kakashi asked, wanting to instill good manners into the boy.

“Umm, thank you ANBU-san and itadakimasu!”

Kakashi just rolled his eyes as the blonde dug in, noticing Sasuke following suit as a bowl of ramen appeared in his lap too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so firstly, for those of you that thought I skimmed over the Danzo part...I did but it was intentional. Honestly this one scene is the only place in the entirety of the story that would have really required a higher rating (and maybe a little bit of the rescue stuff, at the most). I'm a stickler for sticking to the rating I chose and I saw no reason to up this to an M rating just so that I could squick people out with my incredibly detailed torture and killing scenes (as much as I may have fun writing them). So use your imagination!
> 
> Secondly, huh forgot what my second point was. Anyway enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, fair warning, Spoiler Alerts are now active for the entire series. This is where I really start diverging so all points, baddies, ect are now fair game for me to play with.

Fate leads the willing, and drags along the reluctant.  
\- Seneca

Chapter 19

The next three days were a blur of writing reports and dozing in a hospital chair as he stayed with Naruto. Both boys were getting better physically but neither was sleeping through the night. Itachi joined him in his vigil along with whichever team was on duty, helping with the huge pile of paperwork that had built up during their search.

With Danzo dead nearly every member of ROOT had accepted Kakashi as their new leader which meant Kakashi had to create all of their files that Danzo had never bothered to keep.

 _I still haven’t figure out how I’m going to integrate them into the traditional ANBU either, and they can’t stay separate_ , Kakashi thought as he saw his third sunrise since Naruto had woken up. _Damn. Stupid of me to think I’d get a decent night’s sleep with the kid back I guess._

Kakashi yawned and arched his back, feeling his shoulders crack from the stiffness.

“Getting old there commander?” Itachi asked blandly.

“Hmmm, and if I am what do you intend to do about it?” Kakashi couldn’t help but ask back.

“Recommend your replacement,” Itachi said without thought.

“For that you get to be my errand boy today brat,” Kakashi said, grinning. “This wonderful stack needs to be delivered to the Hokage’s office for filing in the ANBU section. And since you’re so confident, why don’t you take care of that for me too.”

“Sadist.”

“Perhaps.”

Itachi shook his head but began gathering up the mentioned papers. While he didn’t know it, Kakashi had planned for this all along. Today was the day he was going with the Hokage to confront the Uchiha, and he didn’t want his young captain caught up in it.

“Have fun and report to Snake when you’re done. She has a few things she could use your help with as well,” Kakashi said, giving him a cheesy eye grin.

“Hai hai.”

Itachi left as Rabbit walked in, both of them nodding to each other as they passed.

“What’d you do to the poor kid this time?” Rabbit asked as he shut the door.

“Oh, just sent him to do some filing on the new recruits, then off to help Snake figure out where we’re going to house everyone and put the new headquarters,” Kakashi replied nonchalantly. “And anyways, why is he a poor kid? You didn’t feel sorry for Cat when he had to work with Snake.”

“I feel bad for anyone that has to work with Snake. It seems like you’ve been picking on Weasel this week. First jan ken po, then this.”

“It’s good for him. Builds character.”

“If you say so.”

“I swear I’m surrounded by insubordination.”

“Well you’re still in command so it can’t be that bad,” Hizashi couldn’t help but point out.

“For now at least,” Kakashi retorted with a grin. “And now that our other baby is here, we can get going.”

If Tenzo minded being called baby he didn’t say anything as he came through the window. Instead he fell in behind Kakashi and Rabbit as they took off towards the Hokage tower, leaving Bear and his squad to watch the boys.

Sarutobi was waiting for them and they quickly fell into formation, strengthening his current guard.

“I warn all of you now, make no moves without my express order,” Sarutobi said, looking at each of them. Then he started walking towards the Uchiha compound. While he could have just taken to the roofs or even Shunshined the Hokage decided it was a good day to see his village and let them see him.

His ANBU liked the idea less, as it left their charge out in the open for far longer than they liked. However no one dared to comment. When the Hokage decided something, you accepted it and moved on.

 

 

Kakashi bit back a sigh of relief as they reached the Uchiha’s main house. He hadn’t liked being so exposed once they had entered the Uchiha’s district. While he was fairly certain none knew exactly why the Hokage was visiting, it would only take one to find out for things to come crashing down.

“Hokage-sama, we were not expecting you,” one of the servants was saying. “Please come in and rest while I get Fugaku-sama.”

“Thank you,” Sarutobi said with a slight nod. He was then ushered to a sitting room and served tea.

Fugaku joined him less than five minutes later looking only a little rushed.

“Hokage-sama,” he said, bowing. “To what do I owe this pleasure.”

“I am afraid it is not likely to be a pleasure Fugaku-san. Please sit, as we have much to discuss.”

Fugaku immediately nodded, signaling the servants to leave. When he, the ANBU, and the Hokage were all that remained Sarutobi created a secrecy barrier, muffling all sound.

“You know your son was recently kidnapped along with another boy, one Naruto Uzumaki,” the Hokage started, setting his tea down. At Fugaku’s nod he continued. “When they were recovered their kidnapper was discovered. They were kidnapped by members of a now non-existent organization known as ROOT. During the interrogation of ROOT members and their leader information of why they were kidnapped came to light. I think you know what that reason was Fugaku-san.”

Sarutobi held Fugaku’s gaze, letting both his disappointment and his anger show. Fugaku quickly dropped his gaze and gave Sarutobi a bow from where he was sitting.

“I do Hokage-sama.”

“Then I think you realize why I am here.”

“What can I do that you might spare my clan?” Fugaku asked, keeping his head bowed.

“First you can tell me why you would not seek out resolution with me. Our investigation turned up proof of wrongdoing against your clan that had not reached my ears. Yet I cannot imagine that it had not reached yours.”

“Since ANBU were involved, I could only assume they were doing it with your approval Hokage-sama. With the council against us at every turn, I saw no other choice.”

“I see. That does not excuse your actions Fugaku Uchiha. There is something to be said for protecting one’s clan, but our loyalty must always be to the village first. We must also put a little faith in our fellow ninja. If you had come to me with these incidents I would have had them investigated.”

Fugaku bowed further, his shoulders hunched as if to ward off a blow. Kakashi couldn’t bring himself to feel any pity for the man, even if he appeared pathetic now. Any ninja worth their hitai-ate learned very early on that the people of Konoha were what made them strong. To disregard that for personal gain or perceived slight went against the grain for Kakashi and the ninja like him.

“I failed you as well though,” the Hokage said softly, causing Fugaku to glance up at him. “If I had noticed this I could have stopped it before it got out of hand.” Sarutobi took a deep breath and the guilt disappeared, replaced by a firm purpose.

“This is my judgment on you and your clan. As punishment for attempt to stage a coup d’état all of the materials you gathered for it are hereby confiscated and turned over to the ANBU for their armories. Fugaku Uchiha will step down as Clan head in favor of either Mikoto Uchiha or Shisui Uchiha. Any elders than cannot accept this will be removed from their positions. Should any Uchiha attempt to take revenge for this or start another coup, they will be cut down without mercy. However, so long as the new Clan head gives me their word to never allow such a thing, I will not put the Uchiha under ANBU watch, nor will I hinder your businesses or members in any other way. The new head will be responsible for nipping any future problems in the bud.”

“And what of me, Hokage-sama?” Fugaku asked, his voice steady now that his clan was not about to be destroyed because of a few old men’s foolish actions.

“You are in for an early retirement Fugaku-san. And hopefully you will spend it raising your children and being there for your wife should she decide to become the head,” Sarutobi told him with a wry smile. “Now I’m afraid both of us still have work to do. I expect to meet with the new head of the Uchiha clan tomorrow for lunch. I’m pretty sure your clansmen are getting a little nervous as well. Have a good day Fugaku-san.”

“You as well Hokage-sama,” Fugaku said with a bow, standing when the Hokage did. “And thank you Hokage-sama. The Uchiha will not disappoint Konoha again.”

“I will hold them to that Fugaku, so see that they don’t,” Sarutobi said giving him an appraising look before dismissing the barrier and walking out.

 

“Well that went better than expected,” Sarutobi chuckled later as Kakashi stood next to him. Both were looking out the window of the Hokage office, thankful to have staved off one emergency.

“With any luck it will continue to do so,” Kakashi added. “This could spark a split between the Uchiha Clan as a whole.”

“If that happens then ANBU will wipe out any who do not side with the new head and Konoha. Then the only Uchiha remaining will be those we can trust,” Sarutobi said matter of factly.

“Hai Hokage-sama.” And as cold hearted as it might seem, Kakashi would be perfectly fine carrying out those orders. He abhorred a traitor more than anything else.


	21. Chapter 21

A leader isn’t someone who forces others to make him stronger; a leader is someone willing to give his strength to others that they may have the strength to stand on their own.  
― Beth Revis

Chapter 20

With the immediate threat to Naruto and Sasuke gone, they were finally allowed to go home. Kakashi gave Itachi the entire day off while he shirked his own duties to make sure the blonde settled in well. He also began introducing Naruto to some of the ANBU who would be his guards.

“You’re going to have to remember who is who from now on Naruto,” Kakashi said after introducing Bear and his team.

“But I don’t know who they really are,” Naruto pointed out, confused as to how he could know who they were when they hadn’t taken off their masks.

“I meant know their masks brat. They all work for me, so I might have to send messages to you through them. However you should never trust a mask you don’t recognize,” Kakashi told him as seriously as he could. “You’ll be meeting a bunch of them over the next few weeks, and I’ll make sure you spend time with each of them until you know them by heart.”

“Alright nii-san,” Naruto replied equally seriously. Then he brightened. “Hey nii-san, if they’re going to be spending time with me, can they train me? You’re always so busy and the academy is boring.”

Kakashi opened his mouth to shoot the boy down, but then stopped.

_He’s going to have an entire team on guard duty at any one time. He’ll remember them easier too if he interacts with them, and I’ll get out of having to work him harder while trying to train myself._

“You know what Naruto-kun, I think that is a very good idea. You’re going to have to work hard though as they won’t go easy on you. And we’ll be getting up early to fit extra training in,” Kakashi said, give the boy a pat on the head. Naruto groaned a little at the thought of getting up early, but the extra training was incentive enough for him not to argue.

“Speaking of the training, you have make up work from the academy too,” Kakashi said, “You have a week or so worth of homework to turn in. I believe Iruka-sensei brought it by while you and Sasuke-kun were still in the hospital. If you work hard, you could probably get it done before dinner, and then you can play with the ninken until bed.”

“Come on Kakashi nii-san, I just got home. Can’t I wait until tomorrow?”

“Nope, not happening kid. You’re just going to fall further behind if you do. And you’re going to school tomorrow whether you like it or not. I have work to catch up on just like you.”

“Fine…”

Naruto grumbled the entire time as he worked his way through worksheet after worksheet of homework for Iruka. Kakashi had Bear keep himself visible while the rest of his team hid themselves around the house and soon the sadistic ANBU found himself roped into explaining geography to the soon to be five year old.

 _I should consider this for torturing information from enemies,_ Ibiki couldn’t help but think as he tried to explain for the third time that Konoha was only a village in the Fire Country, underneath the Daimyo along with the Hokage. Naruto still couldn’t understand why the Hokage wasn’t everyone’s boss, since he was ‘strong and smart’. _I think this kid could run through anyone’s patience if he put his mind to it. The worst part is, he’s not even trying to be obnoxious._

“How old are you again?” Ibiki finally asked, searching for some other topic to latch onto.

“Four but I’m almost five!” Naruto said proudly, giving him a cheesy grin.

“Ok kid, then listen close. For now the important thing to remember is Konoha is part of Fire Country, which is why our leader is the Hokage. The “ho” in Hokage is written with the kanji for fire, and the village also passes on the will of fire to its ninja. You’ll learn more about politics when you’re a bit older ok,” Ibiki said, trying to keep it as simple as he could.

“If you say so mister Bear,” Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head. “Ok well all done!”

Ibiki glanced down and saw that Naruto had indeed finished the worksheet even as Ibiki had been trying to answer his questions. A quick look showed the rest of his homework was complete as well.

“I’m going to go see if Kakashi nii-san will let me play before dinner too,” Naruto announced, shooting up the stairs as his ANBU guard darted silently after him.

Kakashi had Paakun and Bull already summoned by the time Naruto reached his office door, and quickly shooed the young boy out to play. Ibiki tailed after him and it was all Kakashi could do to keep his laughter silent at the exasperated ANBU.

After dinner Kakashi called in the rest of the pack, all who yipped and danced playfully when they saw their youngest pack member returned.

“Take it outside brat. And stay out of the mud,” Kakashi warned, shooing the crowd towards the back yard. The ANBU followed, repositioning themselves around the yard while Kakashi leaned against the door frame to watch.

“Will it really be alright for us to train him commander?” Ibiki asked, his eyes never moving from his charge.

“We need to accelerate his training so that he can help protect himself. Letting ANBU train him is the best way to do that so long as you guys can refrain from accidently breaking him.”

“That could be more difficult than one would hope.”

“I’m sure all of you will do fine. After all, anyone who can’t gets to have a nice little chat with me, and perhaps a few of my ninken. They do like playing prey after all.”

Ibiki shook his head and couldn’t help but wonder how many ANBU were going to end up as training fodder for an over protective commander.

 

 

The day was clear and cloudless as Kakashi walked towards the forest of death. Since ANBU still did not have new headquarters, it was the only place Kakashi could think of that would hold all of them without alerting any civilians to their presence. Naruto trudged along next to him, only half awake at the early hour. Naruto would need to meet them and they he, so Kakashi had decided it would be best to merely bring him along, and then have Ibiki or one of his other captains take the boy off to play when his part was done. Luckily he had picked a Saturday which meant Naruto was not missing another day of school.

Kakashi picked Naruto up as they reached the fence that ran along the forest. With a light jump he was over and running through the trees. Already he could feel the chakra signatures of his ANBU, and his didn’t bother to hide a smile at the irritation he could feel coming off of them.

He had told them to be there at dawn, and it was now well after 7am. For once it hadn’t been his fault, as Naruto had not wanted to get up. He was generally not prone to tantrums, but the blonde could be stubborn when he wanted.

“Maa, sorry I’m late,” Kakashi said as he jumped down from his tree. Naruto had started to wake up as they had jumped through the trees, and now he blinked owlishly at the crowd of masked figures. “Someone refused to get up this morning.”

Gently he set Naruto down and then watched as the boy looked around a bit more as he yawned. Spotting a mask he knew, Naruto smiled and ran towards the ANBU.

“Bear-san!”

“Good morning Naruto-kun,” Bear said, reaching down and ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Heeeey, no fair. I can’t reach your head and you don’t have hair,” Naruto grumbled while the ANBU closest to the pair held back grins and laughs. All of Kakashi’s teams were familiar with the boy and relaxed around him. The ANBU that hadn’t met him yet stared in shock to see Bear acting so casual while the kid berated him before putting his hands in the air to be picked up. A few fell off their perches when Ibiki responded by lifting the boy to his shoulders.

“Hey Bear-san, are they gonna be ok?” Naruto asked when he saw the bodies fall.

“They’ll be fine. They’ve just had a bit of a shock,” Ibiki said with a chuckle.

“Shock? Like when you touch something and it zaps you?”

“Mental shock brat,” Snake said, stepping up to give the kid a poke in the side. “Like when a snake pops out of nowhere to bite you.”

“But that happens all the time with you around Snake-chan,” Weasel said, nodding at Naruto who promptly waved back. “She means when something surprises you, or something happens when you weren’t expecting it. But don’t worry, they’ll get over it.”

“I think you all are using words too large for the child,” Rabbit said and gestured to Naruto’s face.

Naruto was trying to comprehend what they had told him, and his face had scrunched up as he thought. They all sighed as they remembered Naruto wasn’t even five yet.

“So like when I woke up to Kakashi nii-san’s ninken in my bed,” Naruto finally asked, surprising them.

“Not quite, but close enough for now,” Bear told him, patting Naruto’s leg.

“If you all are quite done, I have a meeting to run,” Kakashi said, his face mild though mischief sparkled in his visible eye.

“As if you didn’t mean for this to happen,” Cat mumbled, not bothering to lower his voice.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you are implying Cat-kun,” Kakashi said sweetly. “Bear take Naruto to play if you please. I’m sure this would just bore him and we won’t be discussing anything you aren’t already aware of.”

Bear nodded and walked further into the forest with Naruto laughing and cheering on his shoulders. In two days Bear had already become one of Naruto’s favorite people to train with, second only to Weasel or Kakashi himself.

Once Kakashi was sure the pair was out of hearing range, or at least out of a four year old’s hearing range, he turned his gaze back to the ANBU and ROOT members gathered around him.

“Many of you were only recently informed of my promotion to commander of ANBU, however I have held the post for nearly a month now. Weeds were growing in our fields and scavengers were flitting about. Since you are still here now, you can be assured you are neither.” He looked at each mask around him meeting their eyes while his visible one seemed to look deep into them.

“I have faith in the strength of each and every one of you, but I am afraid that strength won’t be enough as it is now. Last week two boys were kidnapped right under our noses and it took us nearly four days to recover them. Two shinobi were identified as the instigators to the incident. Both were apprehended and one has already been dealt with. The other, however, managed to walk out of an ANBU holding compound without being spotted or leaving any trace behind.”

There was a collective stilling as the ANBU all came to the same conclusion.

“I see you all agree with me that such an occurrence is unacceptable,” Kakashi said with a cold smile and danger radiating off of him. “So until I am sure it won’t happen again we are going to be strengthening the ANBU as a whole and ramping up training at every level. Jounin level ninja may be joining us and I expect all of you to play nice and not break anyone.”

There were a couple chuckles here as Kakashi looked around again.

“We are also going to be changing our mission structures. Until I am positive we are as strong as we need to be, all missions will be done in groups of at least two. And thanks to a sudden influx of trained members we won’t even have to cut back on jobs.”

Kakashi eye smiled and chuckled internally as he watched the change in posture of his corps. Some seemed reluctant while others took the change stoically.

_They’re going to love this next part._

“Oh and before I forget, everyone will be rotated on bodyguard duty for the boy that was here earlier. He is to learn every mask on sight and be able to recognize you through a fashion only the two of you know. As of right now he is the target of our missing friend, so his training will be sped up as well. And to make sure we are efficient with our time, each of you will take a turn at being a teacher.”

He said it so casually that many didn’t seem to understand what he had said at first, but once it sunk in he felt the killing intent around him spike.

“Now now children, a little bodyguarding isn’t going to kill any of you, and you’ll find refusing your orders just might,” Kakashi said, losing the lazy attitude and letting his eye go hard. His captains made no move to help him restore order, though they did shake their heads. Eventually the killing intent died away and Kakashi slipped back into his lazy slouch.

“Eh, the brat isn’t so bad anyway,” Snake piped up when the silence began to stretch. “He’s very helpful and kind.”

“He is also attentive and easy to teach, if somewhat dense at times,” Rabbit added, catching onto Anko’s plan. “Surely elite ninja can manage with such a pupil.”

Those that had already worked with Naruto held back their laughter and decided to play along with their little ruse.

“What of the Hokage’s guard?” Raven asked, causing the others to look at her. “If we are on one duty, do we also serve the other?”

“If you are on one of the Hokage’s squads, you will be rotated out at least once or twice to meet Naruto, but you will not be on the permanent rotation. I believe you’ll see enough of the child during your guarding, but he needs to be able to recognize you,” Kakashi replied, having already thought of it. It had come up when he briefed the ANBU currently guarding the Hokage.

“Is there anything else you wish to turn upside down commander?” Raccoon asked, his tone telling Kakashi exactly what he thought of all the previous ones.

“Actually there is one last thing,” Kakashi said, his lips twitching as he held back a grin. He could almost hear the collective sigh as the ANBU officially accepted their commander as crazy and gave up. “I think you’ll like this one a bit better though. Starting later this week, we will be constructing a new barracks area and headquarters. It will be located in the wooded area behind my current residence. Given the situation, everyone will be required to move into the barracks at least part time. I will not risk anyone’s lives because they did not have a safe place to sleep.”

Kakashi looked around at each of them again and felt something flare up inside of him, something that normally only Naruto inspired in him. He opened his mouth and somehow found the words he knew he needed.

“I don’t care what your habits off duty are because as of now all of you fall under my command. I will never throw your lives away, never waste them or take them for granted. That is not to say I won’t risk them, but I trust you all to come back alive in big enough pieces to be put back together again. We are ANBU. The strong. The elite. Konoha’s silent protectors. So long as you wear these masks; so long as you bear our mark; we are comrades and I will never betray you.”

Ripples wove through the normally distant group, and as one they saluted their new commander. His vow to them echoed in their minds, and many quietly promised themselves that they would strive not only to return such a promise, but to be worthy of it as well.

Kakashi gave them all a nod and then decided to make his exit, leaving it to his captains to finish the meeting. As the swirls of leaves settled Rabbit sighed.

“We have your official team assignments with us. Teams will consist of one Captain and three regular members,” Rabbit said, opening a scroll. “Due to the influx of members and the need to fill out old teams we were not able to leave old teams as they were.”

“Your training schedules and guard duty schedules for the next two weeks are included with the team roster,” Weasel said as Rabbit began unsealing several stacks of scrolls from inside the first one. “Come forward as we call for you with your team, take a few minutes to get to know each other and then report to the commander at the time and date listed in the roster.”

“Frog, Lynx, Sparrow, and Turtle,” Cat called out clearly and the four ANBU in question jumped down.

“Fox, Swan, Monkey, Boar.”

And so Kakashi watched discreetly as his captains handed out team assignments, and in some cases promotions to go along with them. He had a lot of faith in his subordinates so after the first five groups had accepted their scrolls he turned and went to find Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some ways this is one of my favorite chapters. Kakashi is such a multifaceted character to work with and I really feel like this chapter brings it out perfectly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANBU restructuring continues.

Setting a good example for your children takes all the fun out of middle age. 

~William Feather

Chapter 21

Naruto was happily playing with Ibiki when Kakashi found the two of them. Kakashi collected his energetic charge, allowing Ibiki to switch back to guard mode as the two headed out.

After a quick stop at Ichiraku’s for lunch Kakashi took Naruto home. The first new team on babysitting/ guarding duty were already there waiting and Kakashi discreetly acknowledged them. He guided Naruto into the living room and sat him down.

“Naruto-kun, we need to talk about a few things ok,” Kakashi started, trying to find the best way to approach the next thing on his list. However his hesitant tone and wording were obviously the wrong choice as Naruto immediately stilled and he hastened to add, “You aren’t in trouble Naruto. Things are going to be different though, and I wanted to let you know now so it doesn’t bother you as much. I told you before you’re going to have to memorize all of the masks so you know who is who. The ANBU are also going to help me train you, since sometimes I get very busy with work. When they train you, you have to be very serious with it. No playing around unless they say it is ok.”

“They’re really going to train me?” Naruto asked, excitement dancing in his eyes.

“Yes they are really going to train you. And take you to school, pick you up, help with your homework, and keep an overall eye on you when I am too busy to. Which is going to happen a lot for the next week or two,” Kakashi told him, ruffling his hair. “Some nights I might not be home until after you go to bed either, so I just wanted you to know now.”

“What about dinner?” Naruto wondered, eyeing Kakashi suspiciously.

“Most of them can cook, brat and if not they’ll order out,” Kakashi said as he poked Naruto in the stomach. “Now, rules for when I’m gone or busy. One: someone must always be with you when you leave the house. An ANBU will walk you to school and pick you up when you are finished. If you want to play outside always ask whichever one is watching you.”

Naruto nodded, familiar with that rule as Kakashi enforced it himself normally. Kakashi grinned and then continued.

“Two: no playing until homework is done and has been looked over and corrected by the ANBU watching you.”

“Awwww Kakashiii-“

“Don’t you Kakashiii me. Do you homework right away, and then you can play. Now rule three: If they tell you to run away, get down or do anything else, I expect you to listen. You’ve already seen how cruel people can be, and they will protect you if someone tries anything. That means you have to listen or it will be much harder to keep you safe. Understand?”

“Yes Nii-san.”

“Good. So let’s meet the first group and you can start training.”

“Haiii!”

Kakashi quickly introduced Boar and his team to Naruto, then sat Naruto down with his homework and retreated to his office to finalize the plans for the new ANBU complex.

As he read through his reports Kakashi cringed when he heard a crash followed by a loud thump nearly an hour later. With a sigh he set the scroll down and calmly walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he could only blink in shock.

A small bundle of blonde energy was ducking around the kitchen table and diving through the legs of an unprepared ANBU as Boar chased after said bundle.

“Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san said you needed to finish your homework before you can play, so sit back down and get to work,” Boar said, obviously forcing himself to keep a calm tone.

“No! I’m already done, so you can check it while I play,” Naruto told his new babysitter, sticking out his tongue to emphasize the order.

The nearly five year old managed to slip through the ANBU’s hands again and again, until Boar finally ordered his team to assist. Fox practically sat on Naruto as Boar looked over the homework, making small marks here and there to be corrected by Naruto. The boy grumbled as he fixed the errors under Swan’s watchful eye as Monkey began preparing to train Naruto once he finished.

All in all, Kakashi couldn’t help but be reminded of the D-rank missions he had done with his genin team. In fact, a specific irritating cat came to mind. Such missions taught team work in a safe setting to new ninja.

 _I think I just figured out how to ensure our new team assignments will work out_ , Kakashi thought with a devious grin. _And if I have a little talk with Naruto about changing one of our rules, then our teams may find it challenging to more than just their sanity._

Stifling a chuckle, he returned to his office and wrote up the orders for the mission. If he timed it right, he could do three teams a day on the weekend, and two on days Naruto had school. He could have the ANBU back up to full strength as far as operating teams went within a month or so, which was better than he could have hoped originally.

_Assuming they all band together. If not then I’ll have to watch which assignments go where. I refuse to send them out just to die, and we have to get everyone up to speed as well._

After dinner, Kakashi informed Naruto of the slight change in plan for the ANBU. Naruto quickly agreed to help Kakashi test his men, though homework still had to be done much to Naruto’s chagrin.

 

 

The next morning Naruto practically bounced out of bed when Lynx came to wake him up.

“Morning ANBU-san!” Naruto said as he jumped off of his bed. He darted into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. After he had relieved himself, he decided to play in the water as he waited for the ANBU to try and come get him. Lynx gave him ten minutes before she politely knocked on the door. When he didn’t answer she knocked again.

“Naruto-san, we need to get ready for breakfast.”

“Nope. I don’t know you so not coming out,” Naruto sing songed at her through the door.

Naruto listened as Lynx thought it over and then walked away. Moment later he heard a few sets of footsteps come back.

“Naruto-kun, can you come out so I can introduce you to today’s ANBU?” Kakashi’s voice asked through the door.

“Ok.” Naruto opened the door and grinned as Kakashi ruffled his hair in approval.

“Good job brat, now this is Lynx and her team. I have to go with Cat after breakfast so come eat with me and I’ll try to be back in time for dinner ok,” Kakashi told him. Naruto was out of his pajamas and dressed for the day in record time at the news and soon had his hand in Kakashi’s as they walked downstairs.

Breakfast went by too quickly in Naruto’s mind, and soon he had put the last dish in the drying rack.

“Alright brat, be good,” Kakashi told him with a wink. Naruto returned it with a cheeky grin. “And remember, take your training seriously.”

“Hai!”

Naruto tailed behind Kakashi as he walked towards the door and before he could stop himself he threw himself at Kakashi. Kakashi seemed to freeze for a moment but then he returned the impromptu hug and ruffled the boy’s hair gently. As Naruto pulled away Kakashi squatted down, balancing on the balls of his feet.

“I’ll be back for dinner, promise. So be good and have fun while I go do boring work. Ok, brat?” Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded though he felt his eyes watering and tried to blink the tears away. When that didn’t work, he looked down at his feet so Kakashi wouldn’t see. Kakashi did notice though, and this time it was Naruto who was surprised by a hug. His small hands balled into Kakashi’s flak jacket and didn’t let go as Kakashi ran a hand up and down his back soothingly. Naruto wasn’t sure how long he and Kakashi stood there in the entryway, but Kakashi only pulled away after Naruto let go of his jacket and wiped his eyes.

“All better now?” Kakashi asked softly as he helped wipe away the tear streaks. This time Naruto nodded confidently and stepped back from the older ninja.

“Have a good day at work,” Naruto said shyly. Kakashi just nodded and stood, double checking that he had all of his pouches one last time. Then he gave Naruto one last nod and walked out. This time Naruto let him before turning to his new baby sitters with a wide grin on his face.

“My homework is already done so can we play outside?” he asked sweetly.

“We should train first,” Lynx said and Naruto lit up at the offer but persisted.

“Ok, but then we’ll play right?”

“Sure kid, then we’ll play.”

Naruto’s grin grew wider, and many a ninja would come to associate that grin with trouble for all of them.

 

“He’s all yours,” Lynx said tersely as Crane showed up to relieve her team. “We’ll do the introductions and then we’re out of here. You have to feed him lunch in an hour or so, then do some light afternoon training, and then watch him until your replacements come.”

“Understood,” the bird ANBU said and Lynx quickly did the introductions. As soon as they were finished she disappeared in a puff of smoke with her team right behind her.

“She didn’t even let me say goodbye,” Naruto pouted before turning to his newest targets. Kakashi would be happy with the reports, of this Naruto was sure. He had kept the team busy, doing his best to slip away into the woods, get lost, or cause any sort of trouble he could. The trap had been the best though. Naruto snickered as he remembered Lynx getting doused in water from the trap he had set off.

“There is about an hour until lunch Naruto-san. What would you like to do until then?” Crane asked as his team took up positions about the house.

“Wanna play hide and seek Crane-san?” Naruto asked, making puppy dog eyes at the stoic ANBU.

“Very well Naruto-san. How long should I give you to hide?”

“Two minutes,” Naruto replied, taking off instantly. He started with his favorite spots to hide and set traps in them. Then he trapped the entrance to the bathroom and the area around the tub. Once that was done he slipped into the closet and burrowed under the towels just in time to hear his first trap go off.

“Gotcha.”

 

Kakashi had to stifle a laugh when he saw his team minus Bear waiting impatiently for him.

“Maa, sorry for the wait. I had a barnacle stuck to me.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say,” Snake said with a sigh. “Mind telling us why we’re meeting in your backyard?”

“We’re building the new ANBU buildings here, courtesy of our resident wood specialist and technically it isn’t my backyard. Just the forest behind my house,” Kakashi said with a grin as Tenzo groaned. “Ah, but don’t worry Cat, you have all week to get the framework up.”

“Are you trying to insult me commander?” Cat asked, slightly miffed that his senpai would think it would take him that long.

“Hmm? Alright well if you think you can do it all sooner, please do. I have to be home in time for dinner though, so we’re stopping before then.”

Tenzo nodded and walked over as Kakashi held out a scroll.

“Here are the floor plans we’ll need for the buildings, though if you think something wouldn’t work out structurally feel free to modify it a little.”

As Tenzo began looking over the plans he couldn’t help but swallow at the enormity of the task. In reality he probably should have done it over the week, but he had already said it wouldn’t take that long and he wouldn’t back down now. With a huge sigh he started mentally mapping out the spacing in the clearing before giving a nod.

“Commander, it would be helpful if all of you would move out of the area we are using.”

“Of course of course. We’ll be nearby if you need us,” Kakashi said with a friendly grin. The rest of his captains followed him away leaving Cat alone in the clearing.

Once they were far enough away Tenzo pulled out a soldier pill and popped it into his mouth. As he felt his chakra spike his hands flashed through a series of signs and then slammed into the ground. Instantly the ground churned and within minutes the empty clearing held a four story barracks that had numerous escape routes built in and was partially underground. Another soldier pill and both administrative buildings were up as well followed shortly by a communal meeting building.

“Impressive,” Rabbit couldn’t help but comment as Kakashi rejoined Tenzo.

“A bit over the top though. I was serious about taking your time you know,” Kakashi told the man dryly as Tenzo let himself fall to the ground. “Weasel, take him to my place and set up a spare futon in the office will you. We can’t have him dying of chakra exhaustion over stupidity.”

“Should I let Naruto-kun and his caretakers know that he is there?” Weasel asked as he picked Cat up.

“Nah, just put up a silence barrier if you can, otherwise he won’t get any rest. The brat is putting the new teams through their paces.”

Behind his mask Weasel couldn’t help it as his eyebrow rose in question. Kakashi seemed to sense it and just chuckled.

“It should be about lunch time but feel free to watch for awhile and tell me what you think. We’ll be furnishing this place all week.”

Weasel just nodded and disappeared with the exhausted ANBU over his shoulder.

“Now shall we children. We need beds for the rooms, side tables, bathroom fixtures, ect,” Kakashi said waving his hand for effect.

“Would it be best to allow people to bring their own if they already have it, and then provide a communal supply to draw from if you do no?” Rabbit asked, thinking over the sheer cost.

“We can also salvage things from the old safe house and headquarters,” Snake added. “Otherwise it will look suspicious to suddenly be buying up enough futons and furniture for that many rooms.”

“Then let’s begin our salvaging. The meeting room also has a second story for storage, so we’ll put everything there and people can furnish their rooms from their personal supplies and then draw what they need from there. We’ll keep a request list as well. As long as it isn’t completely unreasonable I have no problem using our funding to provide for our members needs.”

“Is that assigned to all of our teams?” Snake asked, grinning.

“If you mean all of your old team mates’ new teams, yes you can make them help this one last time. However each of you will have new positions after this is finished. We’ll talk about that later though. For now this is our priority.”

Each former captain nodded and then disappeared. Kakashi decided to start with the archives and summoned his ninken to help as he began the task of relocating all of the ANBU’s highly classified documents. They were supposed to be moved every so often anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

_“You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance.”_

~ Franklin P. Jones

 

Chapter 22

 

“How was your day Naruto?” Kakashi asked as he set dinner on the table. They had spent longer salvaging furniture than he had wanted to so dinner was take out.

“It was fun, though I think Lynx-san and Crane-san don’t like me much now,” Naruto said.

“Don’t worry. I’m talking with them tomorrow and I’m sure they’ll forgive you for doing as I told you,” Kakashi said.

“Lynx-san seemed really really mad though,” Naruto said with a giggle.

“And why was that?”

“She got really wet when I set off a trap and she threw herself in the way to protect me. It was just the water bucket trap but I guess she thought it was something else.”

“She’ll get over it,” Kakashi said confidently. “Girls just don’t like getting wet is all.”

“Next time I’ll use powder then.”

“Come on brat, eat up. Leave your plotting for after dinner.”

“Hai!”

Kakashi could only shake his head as Naruto dug into his food practically inhaling it. Duck’s team had been relieved by the night watch already, which meant dinner was a good hour or two late from their normal schedule. Even Kakashi was feeling hungry and finished his food quickly even for him. Then again with an ANBU guard constantly around, he had left his mask up as well.

“Hey Kakashi…”

“Hmm?”

“Will you read a book to me tonight?”

“If you want, but you have to get ready for bed first,” Kakashi said with a gentle smile. “And chores before that.”

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and returned to his food.

 _I think he’s nearly as fast as me when it comes to inhaling food_ , Kakashi couldn’t help but think. And as he watched the very domesticity of the scene struck him. _How could this become normal so quickly? I hate change, and yet I wouldn’t trade this for anything._

As if sensing his good mood, the ninken finally ambled in, reporting their job completed. They nipped and rolled playfully while their two humans cleaned up the kitchen, then settled in around Naruto when Kakashi read to him. Through some method of their own they split the pack, half spending the night in Naruto’s bed while the others sprawled around Kakashi’s room and bed.

His mind drifted as he waited for sleep to take him, though it primarily kept returning to Naruto.

 _I should get him Jiraiya’s book,_ Kakashi thought absently. _I’m sure he’d love it_.

 

 

Weasel’s team took morning watch and walked Naruto to school leaving Kakashi to begin his work early.

“So your reports?” Kakashi asked as he hid a grin. Crane, Lynx, and Duck stood before him with their teams lined up behind them. He had moved Tenzo to his room for the day, as the young ANBU was still exhausted and Kakashi needed his office back.

“The mission was completed successfully with no injuries to the charge during our watch,” Lynx said.

“And damages to the team?”

“None sir.”

“Only your pride then?” Kakashi couldn’t help but ask and Lynx stiffened. Then she sighed and nodded.

“Only our pride. During training Naruto-kun was very well behaved and attentive to his lessons. However he seemed to change entirely once it was over. He continually slipped away into the woods setting off numerous traps as he did.”

“Alright. Crane?”

“I concur with Lynx. During lunch and the lesson there were no problems,” the black haired man said with a sigh of his own. “We played hide and seek before lunch, which ended when Naruto-kun trapped the bathroom and other hiding spots. We attempted to have him clean up after it, but he merely evaded us until lunch. After lunch it was the same until we told him it was time to train.”

“Duck?”

“We were a little luckier I think sir. Naruto-kun seemed tired by the time we got here, though it did not stop him from nearly driving Dove crazy with the sheer amount of questions.”

“Well hopefully all of you paid attention, since you’ll be on the roster again soon enough,” Kakashi said cheerfully. “Unless you think you or your teams can’t handle it?”

“That won’t be a problem sir. We kept him corralled the first time, we can do it again,” Crane said with a chuckle. Lynx and Duck nodded in agreement.

“And would you say you managed it with minimal injuries or detriment?”

“I won’t lie and say it was fun, but it is nothing our teams can’t handle,” Lynx said confidently. Again the other two Captains nodded in agreement.

“Congratulations and welcome to the new ANBU Team Lynx, Team Crane, and Team Duck,” Kakashi said, giving all of them a large eye smile. “Naruto was told to make your lives as difficult as possible while you watched him. As he did that I had other ANBU watching your actions to evaluate your teamwork and overall skill level.”

“So it was just a test?” one of Crane’s team asked with a laugh.

“You were still guarding a potential target, but yes I used it to test you at the same time. All of you performed exceptionally well at remaining calm despite the situation along with using only the appropriate amount of force. Now you aren’t free of guard duty, but I think you will find Naruto-kun much easier to deal with next time. Also, keep that little revelation to yourself. Every new team will be going through it until they show me they are ready for the field. I told you at the meeting that I wouldn’t waste your lives. That includes sending you out when you aren’t ready.”

The Captains and their members collectively saluted, though each was grinning behind their masks. They were then handed their first missions as teams and sent off to help with the furnishing of the new ANBU headquarters and digging escape tunnels.

Kakashi spent the week getting both himself and Naruto back into a regular schedule. They would get up in the morning and train together for an hour before having breakfast. Then the ANBU on duty would pick Naruto up and walk him to school while Kakashi would read up on reports before heading for his own training with more of his ANBU teams.

Sasuke and Naruto would walk home together and do their homework. If they finished early, they would test their ANBU guard for Kakashi, playing ninja with the ninken and raising havoc until Itachi would pick Sasuke up. Then Naruto would train for a few hours either before or after dinner and head to bed. Their binders began to fill with information as they restarted their competition, and it became the job of the ANBU on duty to decide the daily winner.

 

 

The next weekend Kakashi found himself corned by the Hokage as he killed time waiting for the latest team to finish their assignment.

“Kakashi.”

“Yes Hokage-sama?”

“When were you planning on telling me about this project of yours?”

“Project Hokage-sama?” Kakashi did his best to look innocent and the Hokage snorted.

“In your back yard Kakashi.”

“Ahhh that project. I was planning on waiting until it was finished actually and technically it isn’t in my back yard.”

“And how much longer will it be for that?” Sarutobi asked with a sigh, ignoring the second half of Kakashi’s statement.

“Just another day or two sir. Cat and a few of the others have been very helpful in completing it in a timely manner. It will take some time to get the barracks fully furnished but we’ll be functional.”

“Are you sure it is a good idea to centrally locate everyone?” Sarutobi asked. “If someone were to infiltrate it, we could be crippled.”

“It is easier to take down a single sleeping ANBU than a group of them with sentries set. And thanks to the sudden infusion of people from ROOT, the additional workload will not reflect on our performance,” Kakashi replied mildly. “Add to that the current guard duty all of them share and I think you will find this to be the best solution.”

“While your logic is sound enough, I would prefer to be notified before you begin major construction work within the walls.” Sarutobi gave Kakashi a pointed glare, causing the ninja to chuckle and rub the back of his head.

“Hai Hokage-sama, and my apologies for dismissing standard procedure. Things have been fairly busy lately so I failed to consider the proper courses for my actions,” Kakashi said, attempting to look embarrassed and contrite. However the Hokage knew him well enough by now and just shook his head.

“Next time I expect to be notified beforehand Kakashi. That’s an order,” Sarutobi said, knowing full well it was the only way he’d hear of it. _And knowing Kakashi, he’ll try to find a way to twist my words anyway, if the order doesn’t suit him._

“Hai Hokage-sama.”

“I see that you’ve already implemented a new training regimen. It seems to be going well and I commend you for the new teams you have put together,” the older man said with a wry grin. “The ones I have sent on missions have all completed the assignments with no casualties and excellent results even though they are still new.”

“We all have a common goal. After that it is merely a matter of focus,” Kakashi said, grinning. “I did make all of the teams I allowed back on the missions roster complete one D rank as a team, which seems to have helped more than anything else.”

“A D-rank?” Surprise filled Sarutobi’s face, followed quickly by suspicion. “What D-rank could possibly allow ninja who are paranoid by profession to trust one another so quickly?”

“They had to babysit Naruto by themselves for four hours. This included feeding him, helping him with his schoolwork, and then training him,” Kakashi said as he smiled fondly at the memories. “However Naruto had specifically been told to make their lives as difficult as possible.”

Now Sarutobi chuckled and wondered if it wouldn’t be a good refresher course for the jounin to take as well. Kakashi had briefed him on the trap making and basic training he had given Naruto. The boy had taken to traps like a fish to water, and he had spent his entire life before Kakashi running away from adults. When he tried, he could be very hard to handle.

“I even let him have his wooden kunai set to play with after the first day or two,” Kakashi added. “The funniest part was that Naruto started apologizing to each team after their shift was over. He is normally quite well behaved after all, and he ran them all ragged.”

“Somehow I’m not surprised,” the Hokage said with a smile. Then his face shifted to a more serious look. “Sometimes I think Naruto is too kind hearted for the shinobi line of work.”

“He is a... gentle child. However circumstances as they are we really have no choice. He must be able to protect himself as soon as possible, otherwise people will just use him for their own purposes,” Kakashi said, equally somber.

“We can only continue to try and do what is best for him and hope everything works out in the end,” Sarutobi agreed, feeling tired as the guilt weighed upon him. “At least he has you now, and by extension the ANBU. They seem to have taken quite the liking to him in the last few weeks.”

“He’s kinda hard to resist,” Kakashi muttered and rolled his eyes. It was only fair though. The blonde ball of energy had swept into his life like a tornado, turning everything upside down. Why should he have to suffer through on his own?

“Well, keep up the good work commander, but do remember what I said,” Sarutobi said, giving Kakashi a pointed look. “Ah and before I forget, the Uchiha have declared Mikoto-san as clan head. She requested an ANBU squad be present for the first clan meeting later this week, to help weed out any remaining problems. I will have the mission scroll ready by tomorrow.”

“It will be taken care of,” Kakashi said. Sarutobi nodded and began walking back towards the Hokage tower.

Kakashi finished his bento and then decided to go check on his latest team’s progress with their D-rank. He would have to mull over whom to bring with him to the Uchiha meeting and the more teams he had ready the better. Today’s results would be interesting as he had allowed Naruto to get a head start in the forest, telling the team he had disappeared as they arrived to check in.

_Knowing my luck, he’ll probably be covered in mud and they won’t think to wash him either. Although if Naruto is covered in mud, then no doubt my dear subordinates will be as well. Oh this should be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a bit more on some set up and fluff, but I do adore Naruto fluff and mischievous ninjas.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Naruto couldn’t help but laugh even though he had been caught. Kakashi had given him a head start since today’s second team had been working together for some time. With that in mind Naruto had used every trick he knew to keep them chasing him around.

Now they were all thoroughly covered in mud, leaves, and in the case of Squirrel, feathers as well.

“Yeah yeah laugh it up,” the feathered ANBU muttered with a sigh.

“You don’t like the feathers?” Naruto asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes. “But now you can be a flying squirrel and fly with Crow-san.”

Crow bit back a snort as Rat just shook his head. Of all the teams he had harassed before, this one was the most laid back and Naruto was enjoying that.

“If flying is what you were going for then we can do that,” Squirrel said with a strange lilt to his voice. Before Naruto could even ask, he was scooped off the ground and airborne as Squirrel threw him at Rat. Rat caught him and quickly passed him on to Crow, who had jumped ahead in anticipation of being next.

Wolf followed his team more sedately as they played hot potato with the boy. Naruto was cheering them on as they tossed him faster and in more complicated patterns until they finally reached the house. With one last flip Naruto found himself tossed even higher only to land in Kakashi’s arms.

“Nii-san!!!!”

“I see you’re having fun,” Kakashi said, his single eye taking in the mess of Naruto’s clothes and hair. Instead of scolding he just shook his head and sighed. “I leave you alone for a few hours and come back to find you looking like the ninken after it rains.”

“Yeah but you gotta see the other guys!” Naruto replied, his arms flailing in his excitement.

“Oh really? And why is that?”Kakashi asked, humoring the child.

“Because we look like wrestled with said ninken and then decided to go roll around in the mud a little more,” Wolf said as he caught up. “And our Squirrel apparently wanted to fly as well.”

Kakashi eye smiled at the destruction of their uniforms and the feathered ANBU.

“At least it wasn’t boring ne?” he couldn’t help but tease. “I’ll expect you to report personally tomorrow. For now I’ll be nice and let you go clean up, though next time if he gets this dirty you get to clean him up too.”

The ANBU nodded and disappeared and Naruto giggled again.

“They were really fun Kashi nii-san,” he said, wrapping the older boy in a hug. “They didn’t get grumpy at all and they twitched when they set off traps but they didn’t get mad.”

“That’s because they’re a very good team. And what’s with this Kashi? Last time I checked my name was Kakashi,” the older ninja said, giving Naruto a pointed look.

“But it’s sooo long,” Naruto groaned. “And Itachi-ni lets Sasuke call him Tachi.”

“That has nothing to do with me brat,” Kakashi retorted, snaking a hand around to tickle Naruto.

“Wah, no fair. Stop,” Naruto laughed. “No more. Help!”

Kakashi didn’t let off until Naruto was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. When he finally caught his breath, he glared at Kakashi. This only caused Kakashi to chuckle and ruffle his hair. Naruto stuck his tongue out but still leaned in to put his head on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Tire yourself out did you?”

“A little,” Naruto couldn’t help but admit.

“We’ll get you cleaned up before you meet your next team. Then I think some lunch is in order,” Kakashi told him, squeezing him gently in a small hug. “After that we’ll decide how to spend the afternoon.”

“Ok.”

 

Kakashi helped Naruto take his bath, though he found it hard not to flinch at the sheer amount of dirt going down the drain.

 _I really hope that doesn’t clog anything_. He also couldn’t decide if Naruto’s clothes were worth trying to save. _They’re so dirty I’m not sure it’s possible to get them clean again. Oh well, I’ll just buy him more._ And with that he made a mental note to pitch the offending items.

Once the yawning boy was dressed Kakashi picked him up again and carried him downstairs. They had a quick lunch made of sandwiches and apple slices. Seeing how tired Naruto still was Kakashi sent one of the ninken to his office to get some scrolls while he carried Naruto to the living room. Within minutes of him setting Naruto on the couch the boy was asleep.

 _I probably should have thought this out more_ , Kakashi thought, his eyes taking in the small boy now using his leg as a pillow. _An actual pillow would have been better. Or one of the dogs even._ Yet he couldn’t bring himself to move and risk waking the child. Instead he waited for Pakkun to bring him his scrolls and set to work in the living room.

 

 

A couple hours later Naruto yawned and opened his eyes. Kakashi finished reading the report he was on and then shifted a little so he could look down at the boy.

“Finally awake sleepy head?”

“Hnnn.”

“I think you’ve been spending a bit too much time around Sasuke if you’re starting to talk like that,” Kakashi said with a chuckle. “Are you feeling up for playing more ninja today or are you just going to go back to sleep?”

“I’m tired,” Naruto grumbled, turning further to hide his face against Kakashi’s leg.

“Alright then brat, go back to sleep. I have work to do anyway,” Kakashi said, giving the blonde’s hair a quick ruffle before picking up the next scroll.

 

Kakashi realized with a start that he had let dinner time come and go. Most surprisingly of all though was the fact that Naruto had yet to wake up.

“Ne Naruto-kun?”

Kakashi tried to shake him gently but the boy only groaned softly. With a frown Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto’s forehead. He swore softly when he felt how hot the skin was.

“Tiger I need you to get me an ANBU medic now. Mongoose, get me some wet towels and meet me upstairs in Naruto’s room. The rest of you stay vigilant,” Kakashi practically barked out. Before the ANBU could even affirm their orders, Kakashi was moving up the stairs with Naruto cradled gently in his arms.

Kakashi noticed how wet Naruto’s shirt had become and quickly pulled off the offending clothing. With a fresh pair of pajamas on, he tucked the boy into his bed and summoned his ninken. Mongoose arrived moments later with a bowl of water and a small stack of towels.

“Get me some cool water for him to drink to,” Kakashi told the ANBU before turning to his ninken. “I want a few of you to stay in here but the rest of you need to spread out in a guard formation. Given Naruto-kun’s unique circumstances he shouldn’t get sick, so just in case I want a secondary layer of protection.”

The ninken nodded and had a short discussion amongst themselves before they split, leaving Pakkun, Bull, and Urushi in the room while the others took patrol duty.

“We’ll change out at the shift changes,” Pakkun said and Kakashi nodded in approval.

“Hopefully it’s just a fever.”

 

Tiger returned with Horse in tow and the medic wasted no time in examining her patient. After a few moments she sat back and turned to Kakashi.

“It appears to be the start of a minor case of pneumonia. Was he outside a lot today without being properly attired? ”

“He was, but we got him cleaned up as soon as he came inside. He’s not coughing at all either.”

“Chances are that’s because he’s fighting it off already. By tomorrow morning it will be completely gone and he will be back to normal,” Horse said, and Kakashi let out a sigh. “The weather is starting to cool off so it is imperative that you keep him dressed in warm clothes. Young children are more susceptible to illness due to less resistant immune systems and weaker bodies in general.”

The ANBU commander nodded and let out a sigh of relief. The seal wasn’t loosening and Naruto would be fine. Those were the only two things that really mattered.

“Is there anything I should do to help his recovery?”

“Try to get him to drink some water, though not too much. We don’t want to add to the fluid buildup in his lungs. Other than that, keep him warm and dry.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

Horse nodded and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi pulled out an extra blanket from the closet and covered Naruto with it before taking a seat on the floor next to the bed. Throughout the night he kept a silent watch on the young boy, barely even acknowledging the changing shifts in guards. He dozed off towards dawn with his head leaning against the bed.

 

It was almost lunch time when Naruto woke up again, waking Kakashi as he did.

“How are you feeling pup?” Kakashi asked, stretching out his spine and neck.

“Hungry!” Naruto responded immediately. “Can we eat?”

“Yes yes, let’s go get something to eat.”

The older ninja swooped down and grabbed Naruto, much to the boy’s delight. Naruto clung to Kakashi like a barnacle on a whale, though this particular barnacle like to squirm around and giggle whenever prodded. After dislodging his growth at the kitchen table Kakashi managed to throw a few sandwiches together with a side of fruit. He ate mechanically while Naruto practically inhaled the food and Kakashi found himself putting half of his food onto Naruto’s plate in the end.

“Ne Kakashi. I didn’t get to play with the other group last night. Is that going to be ok?”

Kakashi smiled at the question. For some reason it made him unreasonably happy that Naruto no longer worried about him being mad over the little things. Even though the boy had asked about it, there was no fear or hesitance in his voice or body posture.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll just assign them a different day or have Sasuke come over and put two teams to watching you.”

“That would be fun! I haven’t gotten to play with Sasuke-kun as much recently.”

“I know. Sorry ‘bout that brat. Itachi-san has been pretty busy and you can’t go over by yourself. I’m sure it’ll get back to normal soon,” Kakashi said, thinking back to his conversation with the Hokage.

_And hopefully we’ll be able to start training full time instead of worrying about civil unrest. I’m sure Mikoto-san will be able to get things under control._

Yet even as he thought that, he couldn’t help but get a bad feeling about things to come. Naruto seemed to sense the shift and he climbed out of his seat to walk over to Kakashi. His small hands balled into the material of Kakashi’s pants and clung tightly to it as he hugged Kakashi’s leg. Kakashi reached down and gently squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to reassure both of them.

_I need to go pick up that mission scroll and I need to get Sasuke and Itachi away from that house the night of the meeting. Just in case._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And obligatory Naruto gets sick lol. Though in all honesty it is a legit concern. You have to be careful with kids, even with ones that have uber powerful bijuu sealed in them. Sorry it's so short but these last few scenes don't really go together but there isnt' much more to add to them either. The chapters will get longer again here shortly.


	25. Chapter 25

~ Just when I think I have learned the way to live, life changes.

~ _**Hugh Prather**_

__

Chapter 24

For once Kakashi wasn’t late picking up the mission scroll. He stood outside the Hokage’s office first thing in the morning, having stopped only to drop Naruto off at school. When the secretary told him to go in, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

“Good morning Kakashi.”

“Hokage-sama.” Kakashi nodded his head in respect and shut the door softly behind him.

“The scroll is over here, though I wanted to discuss a few things about it with you,” Sarutobi said leaning his chin on his hands thoughtfully. Kakashi waited patiently for him to continue. “The mission itself only requests one ANBU team be present. However I want you to take as many as you deem necessary to ensure the safety of the village.”

“I understand Hokage-sama.”

“Good. I am also giving you a second mission scroll to accompany the first.”

“Hokage-sama?”

“I am personally creating an ANBU mission for the protection of Mikoto Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha on the day of the clan meeting. Their primary objective will be to ensure that no foul play occurs.”

“I will see that they are safe Hokage-sama,” Kakashi said, this time saluting as he stepped forward to take both mission scrolls.

“Choose your forces wisely.”

Kakashi nodded and shunshined away, reappearing outside of the academy. His instincts screamed at him and he knew better to ignore them. After taking a quick look at Naruto he hurried on. There were only two days to prepare and there was much to do.

Without realizing it his feet brought him to a very familiar place, though it was one he had seen less of in the past few months.

“Yo Minato-sensei.” Kakashi’s eye traced the names that he knew so well. However when it reached Obito’s he growled and drew a kunai. “Your name does not belong on here.”

With a deadly slash the kunai put a deep slice into Obito’s name, crossing it out. Feeling a bit calmer, Kakashi tucked the kunai away and looked again at his sensei’s name.

“I’m sorry I haven’t come by much. Your son keeps me quite busy you know,” Kakashi said with a dry chuckle. “Not to mention this mess with the Uchiha Clan or the traitors. I don’t suppose you have any advice there. Knowing you, you’d say Kushina –san should just cook for everyone or something strange. I don’t think that will work this time though sensei.”

With a sigh Kakashi slid down against the stone and leaned his back against it. His eye glazed over as he watched the clouds float by and outwardly he looked as laid back as a Nara. Inwardly though, his mind was frantically running through possibilities and the best responses to them. Which combinations would be most effective as a bodyguard team and which would be best suited to the crowd control that could become necessary.

_I have to get Itachi and Sasuke away from there for the night as well. Extra guard duty on Naruto just in case Obito tries to come back. I wish I could have Shisui protecting him, but he’ll need to be with Mikoto-san._

“Saa, how troublesome,” Kakashi muttered.

“Planning on joining the Nara Clan?”

Kakashi eye smiled as Itachi hopped down from the nearest tree. Kakashi couldn’t help but give him a look when he noted his attire.

“Sasuke wanted me to take him to school today so I couldn’t wear my ANBU gear. I was going to change when the Hokage called for me and then told me you wanted to see me,” Itachi explained with a small smile.

“Naruto is missing his play time with Sasuke, so I was thinking they could have a sleep over the day after tomorrow. I have a mission that night though and after the debacle with Kurenai babysitting I don’t know who we could get, so I was hoping you would-“

“Commander you cannot keep me out of my own clan’s business,” Itachi said, giving Kakashi his best glare.

“I can assign you a mission which you are not allowed to refuse,” Kakashi said lightly, his eye watching Itachi closely.

“Commander, please do not try to protect me.”

“I am not protecting you. I am protecting Sasuke and Naruto.”

Itachi opened his mouth and then closed it, thinking over what Kakashi had said. “You really think Obito will try again?”

“I think it is a possibility since he was helping Danzo to incite this little coup. I want someone with a Sharingan protecting them, but you are the only one I can trust. And I know for a fact that you would not want Sasuke present if things go poorly. So have fun watching the boys at the sleepover,” Kakashi finished with a cheesy eye grin.

“Commander…”

Kakashi just chuckled at Itachi’s resigned sigh. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave Snake with you too.”

“Perhaps Cat would be better if you can spare him,” Itachi suggested. He shuddered at the thought of Snake babysitting.

“Sorry but I’m going to need him. I suppose you could have Bear though. He’s quite good with Naruto.”

“That would be preferable.” This time Itachi’s sigh was from relief. Bear was much easier to deal with.

“Alright. I’ll pick them up from school that day. You’ll have three teams under you along with Bear. Officially Bear will be in charge of the patrols while you’ll handle the bodyguards.”

Itachi nodded, his eyes going to the memorial stone behind Kakashi.

“Something wrong?” Kakashi couldn’t help but asking as Itachi’s eyes suddenly widened then narrowed.

“No, nothing at all. I was merely thinking it was a pity it was only the name and not the owner.”

“Soon enough it will be.”

Itachi just nodded again before saluting Kakashi and jumping away. Kakashi considered following him but his laziness won out. He was thinking just fine here anyway.

 

 

“Commander?”

“Yes Rabbit?”

“Firstly the new barracks has been at least mostly furnished and is ready for occupation. All of the necessities were taken care of as were the seals and protections short of what Jiraiya-sama or yourself would be able to add. The administration sections are fully completed as well.”

“Very good. I’ll begin passing the word though I will leave team room assignments to you. You have been doing an excellent job and I hope I can continue to rely on your assistance,” Kakashi replied, hiding a sly grin.

“Of course sir. I am glad to help.”

“Since you have such a brilliant mind for organization, maybe you could help me with the reorganization of the ANBU library. Currently it is practically impossible to find what you need. Feel free to pull teams to help with it as well.”

Rabbit bowed and Kakashi did smile this time. _Ah the joys of being the commander and delegating the paperwork._ As Rabbit turned to leave Kakashi stopped him.

“You said firstly earlier. Was there something else you had wanted to speak with me about?”

“I was mainly concerned with my next assignment is all sir. You told myself and the others that you would have something different for us.”

“Ah yes. I forgot to do that,” Kakashi said with an embarrassed chuckle. “I’m appointing you as my assistant commander Rabbit. Congratulations on the promotion. Your duties will include reviewing all mission reports, aiding with the formation of teams, and general management of ANBU resources, including personnel.”

“I am honored by your trust,” Rabbit managed to get out, though the shock was clear in his voice. “If I may inquire, what will the others be doing?”

“I’m putting Bear and Snake in charge of our T&I division. They will work in tandem with the normal T&I but will also be in charge of all ANBU specific prisoners and such. Weasel and Cat will be in charge of new recruits and running the training courses.”

“Training courses sir?”

“We aren’t strong enough. Though I am sure everyone has been practicing with their teams or on their own, that won’t be enough. So I am instituting team specific training courses.”

“And when do you intend to inform the others of these changes?” Rabbit couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh sometime this week or next I suppose,” Kakashi said with an airy wave. “I have an important mission for us in two days. Once that is completed then I think I’ll turn my poor minions’, I mean subordinates’, lives on their heads again.”

“How nice of you to wait,” Rabbit muttered making Kakashi smile again.

“I know. I’m such a wonderful commander. Whatever would they do without me to take care of them?”

Behind his mask Rabbit rolled his eyes. He started to leave again, then stopped.

“Ah, one last thing commander. Naruto-kun will be out of school shortly. Will you be picking him up today?”

“Hmmm that late already… I’ll go get him. Thanks for the reminder.”

With that both ninjas disappeared from the clearing.

 

 

Naruto looked around as school let out and then sighed. He didn’t see any of the adults that normally picked him and Sasuke up.

“I don’t see them,” Sasuke said quietly from besides him.

“Me either.”

“Wanna go play on the swing set?”

“Sure. Race you there!”

With that both boys took off towards the swings, laughing as they tied once more. Neither noticed the extra eyes watching them, but the ANBU on guard did. As the watcher walked away, one of the team slipped away to follow him.

“So who do you think will pick us up today?” Naruto asked as he tried to swing even higher.

“Don’t know. Nii-san brought me this morning but he said he had to work this afternoon.”

“Maybe Kakashi-nii will come get us. He dropped me off this morning too and he’s always late.”

Sasuke nodded at the logic and kept swinging. Before he could say anything else a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them. As it cleared both boys saw Kakashi, who gave them an eye smile and waved.

“Yo.”

“Kashi-nii!”

Naruto flung himself off the swing at Kakashi. The older ninja easily caught him and spun him around to kill the momentum. Sasuke settled for stopping the normal way and nodded to the older nin.

“Did you two have fun at school today?”

“Hai!”

“Hn.”

“Sasuke-kun that’s hardly an answer,” Kakashi teased.

“Hai, it was fun. Iruka sensei played games with us after our Taijutsu class.”

“Yeah, and Kiba-kun totally pranked sensei,” Naruto added excitedly.

“Oh really? I’m sure sensei wasn’t happy about that.

“Nope. He turned really really red,” Naruto replied and Sasuke snickered.

“He looked like a tomato.”

Naruto continued chatting away happily as Kakashi carried him home. Sasuke walked quietly at their side, adding to the conversation occasionally.

“Ah, before I forget, Sasuke-kun is going to spend the night the day after tomorrow,” Kakashi told the boys as they arrived home.

“Really!” Naruto nearly bounced out of Kakashi’s arms as he cheered.

“Yes really. Itachi-san is going to come as well because I have a mission. He and Bear will be looking after you two, so behave.”

“We will,” Naruto quickly promised while Sasuke nodded his head energetically.

Kakashi just smiled and set Naruto down. The ninken crowded around in welcome before they were shooed away to let the boys through. Homework was rushed through as the boys started planning what they would do for the sleepover. As Kakashi watched them the same feeling of paranoia came back twice as strong.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha clan meeting occurs.

I have great faith in fools; self-confidence my friends call it.  
\- Edgar Allen Poe

 

Chapter 25

The day of the Uchiha meeting came far too quickly in Kakashi’s opinion. Especially after one of his ANBU teams had reported off duty police spying on Sasuke. Though his plans were made he still found himself analyzing the teams again and again only to come to the same conclusion. He only hoped it would be enough.

“Be good for Itachi-san and Ibiki-san alright pup,” Kakashi said, ruffling Naruto’s hair as he picked up his mission pack. The ninken were crowding around him as well, demanding the same attention. “And you guys better not make a mess just because I’m not home.”

The glare he gave them was half hearted at most but they still gave him their most innocent looks and Pakkun promised they’d behave.

“What time will you be back?” Naruto asked, still standing near the door.

“After you go to bed. I’ll be here in the morning to take you to school though. Which means no staying up late after going to your room for the night.”

“Hai hai,” Naruto said, pouting. Then his eyes dropped and his hands twisted into his shirt. “Stay safe, ok, Kashi-ni.”

“Maa what’s that supposed to mean? If I can handle raising you I think I can handle one measly mission,” Kakashi teased burying any trace of his own doubts. “Or do you not think I’m strong?”

“Uh uh, Kashi-ni is the strongest!” Naruto responded instantly. “But... I don’t want to be alone again.”

“I’ll be back, promise.”

With one last hug Kakashi slipped out the door and shut it gently behind him. He waited until he heard the ninken drag Naruto back to the living room to finish his homework and then set off towards ANBU headquarters.

Half an hour later he was dressed in his full uniform and standing in front of the teams he had selected for the mission.

“Everyone knows their priorities so let’s be about it.” And with that they saluted and took off while one team waited with him. To them he said, “Let’s go introduce ourselves to our hosts for tonight.”

 

Mikoto was speaking to Shisui and a few of the elders when the ANBU appeared in front of her desk. While the others seemed startled Mikoto just looked directly at the one closest to her.

“I was worried you were going to be late Dog. I’m glad to see you managed to make it on time.”

“Maa, there was this little puppy that didn’t want to let me go and I’m a sucker for puppy dog eyes,” Dog replied to her teasing comment.

“Given our association with cats I don’t believe you’ll run into that issue here so I hope I can trust you to make it to the meeting hall before I do,” Mikoto said while Shisui bit back a snort.

“Of course Uchiha-san. We would have headed directly there but I thought you might like to know we were here. Jya ne.”

Dog gave a short wave and then vanished, leaving his ANBU to give a short nod before going after him. Shisui just rolled his eyes as Mikoto turned back to the elders she had been addressing. A few of them were looking distinctly uncomfortable and a savage grin spread over her face.

 

 

Kakashi was in place well before the meeting started, as were four ANBU squads plus two two-man teams for the body guard work. From his spot on the ceiling he could hear and see everything easily. The meeting started out boring enough and after an hour of nothing happening he couldn’t help but wonder if he was being too paranoid after all. He didn’t relax though and instead stayed focused as the floor was opened to the other members present. It didn’t take long for them to justify his paranoia.

“Mikoto-san,” one police officer said, standing so he could be seen as well. “I do not doubt your abilities to lead the clan; however I fail to see why the change in leadership was necessary.”

“He’s right! The Hokage has no right to interfere with clan leadership!” another said from a different corner. A chorus of agreement turned into a chaotic jumble of noise where no one could be heard.

Mikoto raised her hand for silence and glared at the assembly before her. Immediately the noise level dropped and even Kakashi was impressed.

“The Hokage offered the clan a chance to keep our honor after certain members tarnished it. You will not speak poorly of him as a member of this clan.” And if you don’t like it too bad went unsaid as she gave them all another stern glare. “There have been many events in the past years that have created bad blood between the Uchiha Clan and the rest of Konoha. The events of the last month were the direct result of said events and the Hokage offered his deepest apologies for not stepping in sooner. The instigator has been executed which is why the Uchiha Clan will work with the Hokage to mend the rift.”

“So we’re just supposed to forgive the bastards?” one of the Uchiha nin snarled.

“The Hokage has graciously given us a clean slate. We will reciprocate with one of our own,” Mikoto replied coolly.

“Surely that is too much Mikoto-san,” one of the elders, Tarou Uchiha, said, emphasizing his statement by smacking his cane on the floor.

“How many of our clansmen are dead because of them,” the elder next to him asked. “How can you suggest we just forget them?”

“Their sacrifices for the betterment of the clan will be remembered,” Fugaku said sharply. “That is why we will not let their deaths be in vain.”

“You are weak Fugaku! You have bowed to the whims of a feeble Hokage instead of protecting this clan as was your duty,” Tarou said.

“I have done what was necessary to protect this clan,” Fugaku hissed back. “We would all have been executed for treason had we not accepted the Hokage’s settlement. And I assure you that is still an option.”

“Enough.”

Mikoto’s voice cut through the arguing and all eyes turned back to her.

“I will not hear any more of this treasonous talk. The Uchiha will work with Konoha to protect the peace. If you are not happy with it then you are welcome to leave,” Mikoto said as she looked around. Many of them shifted and looked around uncomfortably. Yes they could leave, but only if they were willing to be declared rogue and hunted down by other nin.

“You cannot do this Mikoto,” Tarou said, standing. “You will not exile the righteous members of this clan because of your family’s weakness.”

“And how do you intend to stop me?” Mikoto asked. While her voice was soft it was heavy with potential. Tarou cleared his throat and glanced around before responding.

“There are precedents for this. We will take a vote and if enough side against you, then by the clan laws you must step down in favor of a more suitable head,” Tarou said.

“You intend to directly disobey an order for the Hokage by hiding behind clan laws?” Mikoto couldn’t help but ask with a snort. “Have your vote then; but on two conditions. We will do it now and it will be counted by bodies. If you wish to force people to choose sides, then they can face their opponents openly.”

“Fine.”

Kakashi discreetly signaled his teams and then watched as the battle lines were drawn. If Mikoto didn’t win by vote, well she’d win anyway. And if she did win, then Kakashi would be making a few midnight visits instead.

“Well well well, you look a little surprised Tarou. Didn’t expect me to have the weight of the clan behind me?” Mikoto couldn’t help but taunt.

Tarou just smiled and Mikoto stiffened as she sensed the movement behind her and started to turn. The ANBU reacted instantly but it was too late for them to stop the assassin.

Then Tarou’s smile turned to a scowl and Mikoto finished turning around to see her husband with a tanto through his heart. Her eyes bled red and tomoe began swirling as her rage bubbled up.

“Kill the traitors,” she hissed, yanking a hidden kunai out and slicing at her assassin’s throat. He jumped back only to have an ANBU impale him from behind. Shisui jumped at the elders across from them and Kakashi wasn’t far behind him. Jutsu were kept a minimum due to close quarters but that didn’t keep Kakashi and Shisui from flashing in and out of sight; appearing behind their enemies only to quickly end their lives. A few more traitors emerged from Mikoto’s group but the ANBU bodyguards made quick work of them.

“Mercy!” one of the traitors cried, falling to his knees in front of Shisui. Kakashi flinched as he saw Shisui hesitate, giving the traitor a chance to slice his entire leg open. With a growl he finished off his current opponent and flickered over to kill the traitor before he could finish Shisui off. Then he signaled the second bodyguard team.

“Get him to the hospital now.”

They nodded and one gently picked the Uchiha up while the other kept watch. Once the first had a firm grip they disappeared without even the tell tale smoke. Kakashi shook his head and turned back to the fight. Mikoto had moved Fugaku’s body to a corner and stood guard over it along with her two bodyguards. There was a line of loyal Uchiha police and ninja around her and a line of bodies around them. Kakashi was about to signal the all clear when he noticed a single remaining ninja standing off to one side running through a series of hand signals.

“Get out of the building!” he yelled as he recognized the fire jutsu. His ANBU responded instantly, grabbing nearby Uchiha and creating exits in the wooden building and he was quick to follow suit.

Once he was out he turned to see Mikoto break out of her bodyguard’s hold to go back for her husband’s body just as the jutsu finished and a fireball engulfed the building. Drawing from a nearby pond Kakashi threw the biggest water jutsu he knew at the building and doused the flame.

As the smoke billowed up his ANBU were already dashing inside. Within seconds they were back out carrying both Fugaku’s body and an unconscious Mikoto. Kakashi wanted to follow them to the hospital but with both Shisui and Mikoto out of the picture he decided to stay and restore order to the compound.

Bodies were gathered and sealed for later inspection while the remaining Uchiha ninja finished knocking down the unstable building and put out the remaining embers. The police force set patrols around the compound with strict orders to hold anyone trying to get in or out.

“You should go get some rest ANBU-san,” an elder said, coming up to Kakashi as he finished sealing a last body. “We should be able to handle it from here. I will report to the Hokage tomorrow if Mikoto-san or Shisui-san are unable.”

 _Sayoko. Her name is Sayoko,_ Kakashi thought even as he nodded and signaled for the remaining ANBU to gather.

“I will send a few ANBU to keep an eye on things just in case Uchiha-san.”

She nodded in thanks before turning back to the chaos that was slowly dying down as everyone finished their duties and headed home for the night.

Kakashi’s first stop after dismissing his teams was the hospital. Gecko met him in the hallway and showed him to Shisui’s room first.

“What happened?” Shisui asked as soon as the door opened. “No one will tell me anything.”

“Mikoto Uchiha is still in the intensive care unit for her burns but the doctors say she will recover. It is unlikely she will be able to resume her ninja career but she should be well enough to function as clan head. The doctors have also evaluated your condition and determined that even with physical therapy it is unlikely you will fully recover from the wound,” Gecko reported blandly.

“The compound is currently being run by Elder Sayoko. There was a fire but it was put out and the building was already pulled down just in case. Patrols have been set, both police and ANBU-“ Kakashi started only to be interrupted.

“What happened?” Shisui asked again.

“After I had you taken to the hospital we fought and killed most of the traitors. One managed to get away long enough to use the Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu. They poured enough chakra into it to completely engulf the building. We had gotten everyone out but Mikoto-san went back in after Fugaku’s body. I used a Suiton to put the flames out, my ANBU retrieved both Mikoto-san and her husband’s body and brought them here while I supervised cleanup at the compound,” Kakashi said in a bored tone. “Elder Sayoko said she will make the report to the Hokage tomorrow if neither of you were out of the hospital yet. I’ll be turning in my report as well.”

“The nurses said I wouldn’t be let out for at least a few more days,” Shisui grumbled and Kakashi grinned underneath his ANBU mask.

“I’m sure they can manage for a few days.”

“Keep Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun safe until I’m out of here,” Shisui said and then as an afterthought added, “Please.”

“Sure.”

With a nod Kakashi slipped back out and went to find Mikoto. The nurses wouldn’t let him in the room but said she was stable. One of her bodyguards acknowledged him before discreetly slipping into her room to join his partner. Satisfied that things were as well as they could be, he signaled his ANBU and then headed home.

 

 

Given everything else that had already happened Kakashi could almost excuse himself for forgetting about the police that had been shadowing Sasuke-kun. Almost. The signs of fighting around his home were obvious as he got closer, and his heart seemed unable to decide whether it wanted to beat too fast or not at all.

 _Naruto. I promised to protect him. If I failed him again-_ Kakashi quickly cut of his train of thought and made himself take a deep breath. He summoned his ninken, all of whom were looking confused.

“What’s wrong boss?” Pakkun asked, glancing around. When he saw they were merely outside the house he decided to add. “Pup and his friend are fine by the way.”

“And any remaining intruders?”

“We checked after the initial attack and again an hour or so later. The ANBU didn’t find anything either,” Pakkun reported. “Bear-san took the ones we captured to be questioned.”

“Who’s watching the kids then?”

“I am,” an amused voice said from behind him.

“Ah Snake. Somehow that doesn’t make me feel any better,” he said, giving her his best fake smile and letting his kunai fall back into its pouch.

“Don’t worry. Weasel is with the brats inside I’m just doing patrols. Now go get some rest commander. We’ve got everything under control here.” Her voice was strangely gentle and she gave his shoulder a soft push.

“Hai hai,” he said, giving her a wave and jumping down from the trees. The ninken followed and they quietly slipped in the front door.

Itachi was waiting inside, tired but with a satisfied look on his face.

“I take it you handled the intrusion?” Kakashi asked dryly.

“They didn’t even know what hit them. Quite literally.”

“And the boys?” As they spoke he started removing his outer gear tiredly.

“Were already sleeping and didn’t wake up.”

“Good job. You should get some rest and we’ll debrief in the morning.”

“How did the meeting go?”

Kakashi froze as he realized the circumstances. _I have to tell him though. I can’t let him find out from a mission report or an offhand comment._

Itachi tensed as Kakashi did and the smile quickly fell off his face.

“What happened?” he asked, unknowingly echoing his cousin.

“Let me get a bite to eat and I’ll fill you in. It’s been a long night,” Kakashi said as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled some leftovers out to reheat and started a pot of tea. He was stalling, and he knew it but more than anything he didn’t want to tell Itachi that his father was dead, his mother was intensive care, and his cousin would probably never be on active duty again. The brothers had become part of his small family with Naruto and the news was going to hurt them.

Eventually he could stall no longer as the tea finished and his food was warm. Mechanically he ate after making two cups of tea and placing one in front of Itachi. Itachi waited patiently for Kakashi to finish though his hands gripped the teacup slightly tighter than necessary.

“The meeting started out fine. First hour or two was boring talking but then one of the elders accused Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san of being weak. They said that bowing to the Hokage’s will not only in the case of leadership but also forgetting the coup was wrong and challenged Mikoto’s right to the position of clan head,” Kakashi said, running a hand through his hair. “There is precedence in the clan bylaws so a vote was taken and Mikoto-san won.

“But it was a trap. One of the traitors stood with Mikoto’s side and tried to stick a tanto in her back. None of the bodyguards were in a position to stop it but your father managed to save her at the cost of his own life. All of the traitors were executed but one managed to get off a Katon inside the building. Your mother went back into the flames after your father’s body and was injured in the process. Shisui was also injured in the fight and while both he and your mother will survive it is unlikely either will ever be fit for active duty again.”

“What happened to Shisui-nii?” Itachi asked in a hoarse voice.

“One of the traitors started pleading for mercy and he hesitated. The traitor took a kunai and sliced his entire left leg open. The muscles and tendons were pretty badly damaged by the looks of it, plus he lost a lot of blood.”

Itachi nodded and forced himself to take deep steadying breaths.

“I’m sorry. Both Shisui-san and Mikoto-san had bodyguards yet-“

“It’s not your fault. The ones responsible are dead and my father has restored his honor as well. Our clan will survive and hopefully this will never happen again.”

“Did you want me to tell Sasuke-kun?” Kakashi asked after a moment.

“No. I’ll tell him tomorrow morning after Naruto-kun goes to school. I’ll take him to see Shisui-nii and mother as well.”

“Alright. I’ll inform the school he will be gone due to personal matters. Take whatever time you feel you need,” Kakashi said, getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. “And until Shisui or your mother is released from the hospital Sasuke-kun will be staying with me. You are welcome to stay as well or stay in the ANBU barracks but you are not to stay at the Uchiha compound. If you wish to get yours and Sasuke-kun’s things that is fine but make sure to take a few ANBU with just in case.”

“I need to be there!”

“Then you can argue with Shisui-san because it was his decision, not mine,” Kakashi replied blandly. “Though I completely agree with it and as your commander I can make it an order if you feel you can’t obey your acting clan head.”

Itachi fumed briefly but then sighed and let his shoulders sag. “I’ll stay here with Sasuke.”

“Good. Hopefully having Naruto around to cheer him up will help him. With your permission I’ll let Naruto know what happened as well so he doesn’t say anything too stupid.”

“That’s fine. And Kakashi-“

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you.”

Kakashi quickly turned to look at Itachi, who just gave him a sad smile. Later he would blame it on being around Naruto too much, but Kakashi didn’t stop himself as he walked over to Itachi and drew him into a gentle hug.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”

Itachi stiffened initially, but then relaxed and let silent tears fall. Sometimes Kakashi forgot just how young Itachi was. He was still only eleven for all of his training and skill. When Itachi pulled back Kakashi didn’t stop him, instead ruffling the boy’s hair like he did to Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi just smiled and wiped his eyes.

“Get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. And once things are settled we’re going to finally start our real training.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: a tanto is a small blade normally about 8-10inches long I believe. When you see the sets of 3 Japanese style swords, the smallest is the Tanto, then the Wakizashi and then the Katana is the largest.
> 
> Also, I thought I would point out how much I struggled with this chapter...was seriously tempted to kill off way more characters than I did but my beta convinced me otherwise lol.


	27. Chapter 27

There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go. 

~Author Unknown

 

Chapter 26

Breakfast was quiet the next morning. Both of the younger boys were not morning people and neither of the older ones felt up to talking much. Finally it was time to leave and Naruto went to grab his bag. When Sasuke made to follow Itachi stopped him.

“Aren’t you coming Sasuke?” Naruto called from the hallway.

“Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun have to run a few errands for their parents today Naruto, so they won’t be coming with us. Now come on, there’s somewhere I want to go before school,” Kakashi said. Naruto finished saying goodbye to the ninken then followed him out.

Kakashi considered teleporting them to save time but just this once he felt like being late. They slowly meandered towards the training grounds until they reached one with three wooden posts and a stone in a clearing. Throughout the walk Naruto had been quiet, picking up on Kakashi’s pensive mood. Now he looked around curiously before looking back to Kakashi.

“Where are we?” Naruto asked when Kakashi still did not speak.

“Training ground three,” Kakashi replied, walking straight over to the memorial stone. “This is the memorial for ninja that were killed in combat.”

“What are we doing here?” Naruto asked as he followed Kakashi over to the stone.

“I’m saying hello to some friends that I haven’t visited in awhile and then we’ll talk for a little,” Kakashi replied with a sigh.

“But won’t I be late for school?”

“Just this once it will be ok. What we need to talk about is very important Naruto,” Kakashi said, tone completely somber.

Naruto watched quietly as Kakashi stood in front of the stone and just stared at it, not saying anything. Time seemed to drag as Naruto waited for Kakashi to finally talk to him. Kakashi’s vague wording and serious tone made Naruto wonder what he could possibly want to talk about. Fear began to bubble up inside of him as his insecurities surfaced and his thoughts frantically searched for an answer.

 _What if Kakashi isn’t going to keep me anymore? I can’t go back to the other place. He promised that I could stay. Maybe he decided I’m a monster after all._ His anxiety grew yet his fear kept him rooted in place even as his mind seemed to spiral downwards faster and faster.

“-to. Naruto? Oi!”

Naruto snapped out of his panic to see Kakashi squatting down in front of him with a worried look in his eye.

“Breathe Naruto,” Kakashi ordered and Naruto inhaled a big breath. “Now again.”

As his breathing returned to a normal rhythm Naruto saw Kakashi’s shoulders sag and the older man sighed.

“Ne Naruto, I realize I’ve already got white hair but I’d prefer it if you didn’t scare me like that in the future,” Kakashi said, reverting to his bored tone.

“Huh?” Naruto just blinked at Kakashi, confused why his hair color had anything to do with him but he latched on to the reference to the future.

“You started breathing shallowly like you were having a panic attack and then you wouldn’t respond when I called your name,” Kakashi told him, amusement leaking into his voice. “Generally that isn’t normal. So are you going to tell me why you had a panic attack? “

“I, uh— Well, I.” Before he could stop it, tears started rolling down his face and his breath started coming in sharp breaths. Kakashi moved forward to comfort him but Naruto flinched back and Kakashi’s eye widened in surprise.

“Naruto-“ Kakashi barely started to speak when he was interrupted the rushed pleading of the blonde.

“I’m sorry if I did something wrong but don’t leave me alone. I’ll never be bad again so please don’t leave me, don’t-“ Naruto didn’t flinch away this time when Kakashi pulled him into a gentle hug. Naruto barely heard the soft words of comfort as he clung to the older man. Finally even his sniffling slowed and Kakashi let out a deep breath.

“Now I want you to listen very carefully Naruto. I’ve told you before but it seems you already forgot it. I will not abandon you. Not ever, for any reason. I gave you my word and I never go back on it.”

“Then what did you want to talk about?” Naruto had no idea what else could be so important that it would be ok to be late to school.

“Come on, let’s sit down and then we’ll have our chat. It is important and it isn’t happy news but it’s not what you think either,” Kakashi said, walking over to the stone and then plopping down in front of it. Naruto took a seat next to him and smiled as Kakashi slipped an arm around him and pulled him close.

Kakashi allowed himself a few moments to gather his thoughts before he started.

“Do you remember Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san?”

“Yeah. They’re Sasuke-kun’s parents. Mikoto-san is really nice. When we play she always makes cookies for us,” Naruto replied though he wondered what they had to do with anything.

“Last night Fugaku-san was killed and Mikoto-san was hurt.”

“Killed? And is Mikoto-san going to be ok?” Naruto asked with a new fear in his voice.

“Sasuke-kun’s father is dead but yes Mikoto-san will be ok,” Kakashi said with a pause. How did you explain to a five year old what death was? “Fugaku-san saved Mikoto-san from a bad guy but he got hurt really badly doing so now he’s gone. That means Sasuke-kun and everyone won’t be able to see him anymore.”

“Not ever?”

“Not until they die too.”

“But where did he go?”

“No one knows for sure where you go when you die, but my sensei used to tell me that the dead watched over us and protected us. So I guess that means they’re somewhere up in the sky looking on. He also said that they lived on through our memories as well, so as long as we never forget them, they are never truly gone.”

“So he’s gone but not gone?” Naruto asked, now thoroughly confused.

“His body is gone, but Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san will remember him. So he will not disappear. It will make more sense when you are older,” Kakashi finished lamely.

“If you say so…”

“I do. Now Mikoto-san is going to be with the doctors for awhile so until she is better Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san are going to stay with us. I need you to work extra hard at cheering Sasuke-kun up ok. He’s going to be really sad and he’ll need you as his friend more than ever. Can you do that?”

“Of course! He’ll be pretty lonely so I’ll make sure to keep him company,” Naruto said and Kakashi smiled.

“Good. I knew I could count on you. Now be sure to give him some time to be sad too. It’s good to cry and get sad when you lose someone precious to you. It helps you become happy again. It’s just too much crying or not crying at all that is bad ok,” Kakashi said, hoping he was making it simple enough for Naruto to understand. _Not that I’m one to talk,_ he couldn’t help but think.

“Ok. I will. Does that mean Sasuke won’t be at school today?”

“That’s right. Probably not for a few days actually. So we’re going to go talk to Iruka-sensei and you’ll have to take extra good notes to share with him so he doesn’t fall behind. You can show them to him when you get home if he is feeling alright.” Kakashi pulled Naruto in for a one armed hug and then ruffled his hair as the blonde nodded seriously.

“I’ll do a really good job so that Sasuke doesn’t have to worry at all.”

“I know you will,” Kakashi said and then pushed himself up. “Well we should probably get going. You’ve already missed morning classes.”

“Oh no! I can’t take notes if I’m not there!” Naruto stood suddenly and looked ready to dart off when Kakashi picked him up by the collar.

“I’ll teleport us for one, and you can probably borrow someone’s notes for two, so calm down Naruto.”

“Ugh, yeah. Good idea. You’re the best Kashi-ni.”

“I know, I know.”

A second later they were outside the school and as Kakashi had suspected lunch had already started. The two of them headed into the school and headed for Naruto’s classroom. Iruka was sitting at his desk grading papers when they walked in.

“Ah Hatake-san, good afternoon. How can I help you?” Iruka said, standing up.

“Good afternoon Iruka-sensei. Is there somewhere private we can talk? I need to brief you on some sensitive information,” Kakashi replied.

“Of course. Follow me.”

Iruka led them to a small room that had a few chairs and a desk in it but nothing else. He motioned Kakashi and Naruto in before closing the door behind him and activating a set of seals.

“This room is normally used for conferences with parents when there are problems with their children. To ensure the privacy of the families it is mostly soundproofed and there are anti-eavesdropping seals.”

“Good. I will try to be brief. Last night the Uchiha Clan put down an internal coup. During the fighting Fugaku Uchiha was killed. The new clan head, Mikoto Uchiha, was severely wounded as was her second in command Shisui. For the time being Shisui-san has asked me to look after Sasuke-kun. He will stay with me and I will handle any problems that should arise,” Kakashi said with his voice calm and empty. “This information is classified and anyone needing to know can speak with the Hokage.”

“Understood.”

“Alright. For now Sasuke-kun will be on indefinite leave, though I hope he will feel up to coming back after the funeral. Naruto will take notes and pick up Sasuke-kun’s homework. As I said, if there are any problems, merely notify me and I will take care of it,” Kakashi finished. He wondered if he was forgetting anything.

“Please pass my condolences on to the Uchiha family and let Sasuke-kun know we’ll be waiting for him. Until he returns I will tell the others that he got sick. Was there anything else we needed to speak of Hatake-san?”

“That should be all Iruka-sensei.”

“Very well. I am going to head back to the classroom then. I’ll see you soon Naruto-kun.”

With that Iruka deactivated the seals, leaving Kakashi and Naruto in the room by themselves.

“Ok pup, you heard what I said to Iruka-sensei right?”

“Hai!”

“So if anyone asks about Sasuke-kun what are you going to tell them?”

“He’s really sick.”

“Good. And if they ask about Itachi or the Clan?”

“Umm, I don’t know anything about it?”

“That’s right,” Kakashi said, ruffling Naruto’s hair. “Now come on. I’ll walk you to your class. I’ve got some snacks with me you can eat to hold you over until you get home. Then I’ll make you a late lunch alright?”

“Don’t you have work today?” Naruto asked, surprised Kakashi would actually be there when he got home.

“I have some things to take care of but I can do it from the house. One of the ANBU teams is already outside, so they’ll bring you home though.”

“Ok.”

“And just to be on the safe side I’ll leave Bull with you today too,” Kakashi added making Naruto scrunch his face up.

“I’m not a baby anymore Kashi-ni. You don’t have to leave more babysitters.”

“You’re not even five yet so I don’t want to hear it Naruto. When you are seven we’ll talk, but until then one of the dogs will be with you at school along with the ANBU. It’s not open for negotiation, and if you complain too much I’ll add more,” Kakashi told him, giving him a pointed look at the same time.

“Fine.”

“Good boy. I’ll see you later Naruto.”

Naruto just sighed as Kakashi shunshined away and started walking back to his class. It was only when he got there that he realized Kakashi had forgotten to leave his snacks. Before he could even say anything Bull walked into the classroom with a bag hanging from his mouth.

“Here’s lunch kid,” Pakkun said from atop Bull’s head. “Boss figured he had time to get you something as long as you eat it quickly.”

“Alright! Ramen! You guys are the best,” Naruto practically yelled as he grabbed the bag from Bull and headed to his seat to eat. Pakkun just rolled his eyes before turning to the teacher.

“Good afternoon Iruka-sensei. I realize summons aren’t supposed to be in the classrooms but the pup missed lunch. We’ll be outside if we’re needed.”

“That’s fine. Just try not to make a habit of it,” Iruka said with a smile. The small pug nodded and then rode Bull out to the yard.

Naruto finished his ramen and then unpacked his supplies. As his classmates filed back in from recess he was ready to go. What he didn’t expect was for class to be so boring without Sasuke around. Even though he took his notes on both the lectures and the things around him, it was much harder than normal.

 _It’s not like Bear-san or anyone will be looking it over,_ Naruto thought gloomily. However he had promised Kakashi that he would do a good job so that Sasuke wouldn’t fall behind. The day dragged until finally Iruka-sensei dismissed the class. As Naruto was preparing to join the crowd Iruka called him over.

“Is something wrong Iruka-sensei?” Naruto asked when he reached the desk.

“No, I just wanted to give you today’s notes from this morning. Wouldn’t want you falling behind either you know,” Iruka said with a gentle smile.

“Thanks Iruka-sensei,” Naruto chirped as he accepted the papers from Iruka and quickly put them into his bag with his other notes.

“Be safe getting home Naruto-kun.”

“I will sensei.”

Bull and Pakkun were waiting just outside the doors when Naruto walked out and one of his ANBU guards came down from a tree. With a sigh Naruto headed home hoping that Kakashi would actually be waiting there. He was feeling a bit lonely without his best friend around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another chapter I'm not as happy with. Small children are each different with how they react to death, so I could only extrapolate as best as possible how Naruto would react, and I still am not sure if I did it justice. Anyway onwards.


	28. Chapter 28

It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them.  
Ralph Waldo Emerson

Chapter 27

Naruto hardly saw Sasuke over the next three days. Each morning Itachi would join them for breakfast but Sasuke would refuse to leave the room he and Itachi shared. Kakashi would take Naruto to school while Itachi would take Sasuke to the hospital to see their mother. The brothers wouldn’t return until it was practically Naruto’s bedtime, and even then the other boy wouldn’t say anything. On Saturday they even left before he was awake and didn’t get back until dinner.

On Sunday Kakashi took him to the memorial stone again after breakfast. Naruto stared down at the names, his hand clutching tightly at Kakashi’s. This place made Kakashi sad, and that made him sad too.

“Ne Naruto, today is Fugaku-san’s funeral,” Kakashi said suddenly.

“What’s a funeral?”

“A funeral is a ceremony where families and friends honor the dead.”

“Can we go too? Sasuke will be there right and he’s been really sad lately.”

“Sorry pup, but no. Some of Sasuke-kun’s family don’t like me much and Mikoto-san is still sick so it would only cause problems.”

“Oh.”

Naruto stared down at the stone for a moment before he looked back at Kakashi.

“Why?”

Kakashi sighed. _I should have expected that one,_ he thought as memories of Obito surfaced. Without realizing it his face darkened as memories that once made him smile sent sharp pains through him from the betrayal.

“Ne Kashi-nii, it’s ok if you don’t want to tell me,” Naruto said softly, his gaze falling as he kicked the dirt. While he had seen Kakashi glare at things before, the look on his face now was something harsher than Naruto had ever seen.

“It’s alright pup,” Kakashi said with a sigh, pushing thoughts of Obito out of mind. “It isn’t your fault or anything like that. I had a team mate once that was an Uchiha, and things didn’t end well. Because of that many of the Uchiha don’t like me very much. When you’re older I’ll tell you the whole story but it isn’t very happy.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

 

Naruto waited another day before he couldn’t take it anymore. He had tried to be patient but he missed his best friend and even Kakashi had said too much crying was bad. So when Sasuke still hadn’t come down for breakfast on Tuesday Naruto decided it was time to act.

“I’ll be right back,” he said as he slipped out of his chair.

“Finish your food first Naruto,” Kakashi said, but Naruto ignored him.

“I’ll finish it when I get back. I have something I have to do first,” he said as he dashed upstairs. He heard Kakashi sigh and Itachi ask what had gotten into him but he still didn’t stop. Only when he was in front of the door to the spare room did he pause to take a deep breath.

When he pushed the door open he had expected to see Sasuke sleeping or getting ready. He did not expect to see the dark haired boy staring blankly at the wall with watery eyes.

“Sasuke, aren’t you coming to school today?” Naruto asked softly. His chest was tight as he saw how much his friend was hurting. “Everyone is waiting for you and Iruka-sensei keeps asking about you.”

Sasuke didn’t even blink at him and just kept staring at the wall.

“Sasuke?” Naruto tried, a little louder this time. “Sasuke!”

This time Sasuke finally turned to look at him but his response wasn’t what Naruto was expecting.

“Go away.” Sasuke’s voice was cold and distant yet Naruto could hear the pain in it.

“No.”

Sasuke eyes widened as Naruto folded his arms and planted his feet. Then his eyes narrowed angrily.

“I said go away baka.”

“And I said no aho. Now stop being such a big cry baby and come eat breakfast. Then we’ll go to school.”

“I’m not a cry baby!”

“If you’re not a cry baby then stop hiding in your room like a little girl!”

At that Sasuke launched himself at Naruto and the two ended up wrestling on the ground.

“Don’t call me a girl!”

“Crybaby!”

“Big head!”

“Wuss!”

“Loser!”

“Brat!”

“Baka!”

“Aho!”

At the last set of insults both boys stopped roughhousing and collapsed on the floor panting. Naruto looked over grinned as he saw Sasuke breathing just as hard as him.

“I totally won that one,” Naruto declared, causing Sasuke to snort.

“Yeah right. I pinned you more,” Sasuke retorted which only made Naruto’s grin grow wider.

“I was on top before we stopped though.”

“Only because I was in the middle of throwing you,” Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

“Can’t prove it!” Naruto sing-songed and Sasuke grinned mischievously.

“Can too. I’ll do it again and show you.” That said Sasuke rolled over and jumped at Naruto, who scrambled away laughing.

“No way, no way! You already threw me enough today!”

“Then admit your defeat and take back what you said.”

“Never!”

 

 

Kakashi and Itachi watched with amused expressions from the hallway as Naruto ran around the room a few times before darting into the hallway. Sasuke was hot on his heels and neither boy noticed the older ninjas.

“Should we stop them?” Itachi asked. He was a little concerned for Kakashi’s house if nothing else.

“Nah. I doubt they’ll do anything a little putty and fresh paint can’t fix. So I hear Shisui-san is out of the hospital finally.”

Itachi snorted at the change of topic but nodded.

“He wants us to stay here awhile longer though.”

“We cleaned out most of the problem but there could be a few last remnants and with Mikoto-san still in the hospital…”

“I understand his reasons but I wish he would let me help,” Itachi admitted with a sigh. “It feels like he doesn’t trust me to do the right thing.”

“You’re needed to watch over Sasuke-kun. And if something happens then he knows you are safe and can take over for him,” Kakashi pointed out. “If anything he trusts you more than anyone else. Now let’s go shoo the boys outside before they hurt themselves.”

As Kakashi said that there was a resounding crash followed by the sound of laughter. Itachi sighed again but followed Kakashi down the stairs.

 

Sasuke ended up not going to school after all but Naruto didn’t mind as he got to stay home with him. The two spent the rest of the morning chasing each other through the forests as the ninken ran alongside them. After lunch they trained with the ANBU babysitting them for the day. Once they were exhausted the ANBU let them stop, leaving them lying on the porch watching the clouds float by.

“Hey Sasuke.”

“Hn?”

“Next time you’re sad just tell me. It was really lonely without you.”

“Baka.”

Though the response was grumbled and an insult it made Naruto smile. He knew his friend better than that, so he went back to watching the clouds pass. A bit later Sasuke spoke again.

“Ne Naruto.”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

 

Kakashi leaned against the door and grinned. The brats had fallen asleep in the late afternoon sun. Sasuke was curled up like a cat and Naruto looked like a drooling starfish. He lifted up his hitai-ate, deciding that this was a memory worth remembering. At the spike in his chakra, Itachi appeared beside him. Seeing what his commander was doing, he smiled and reached into his pouch.

“There are other ways of recording things commander,” Itachi teased as he proceeded to take a picture with the small camera.

“This can’t be stolen though,” Kakashi retorted softy. Itachi grinned and slipped the camera away.

“Should we leave them here?”

“Yeah, they’ll be fine. Now come on, we still have to finish that training schedule. No more slacking off for any of us.”

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation note: Aho is idiot and baka is stupid. Normally they would call each other dobe and teme in the anime/manga but they’re both a little young to use teme (which means bastard) and dobe means dead last which again doesn’t apply. Fun note about aho and baka, depending on which region in Japan you are in depends on which they use and how seriously it’s taken. Ie in Tokyo baka has less force than Aho but go down to Osaka and baka is much more sever an insult.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In case anyone has been influenced by a strange jutsu to alter memory, just a friendly reminder that I only own the plotline here and OCs (of which there are few.)   
> Also- Spoilers/plot changes/ references are in effect for the entire series just fyi.  
> Thirdly, there is some swearing in the following chapters as I’m staying true to Naruto fashion. With that said, on with the show.

 

“Happiness is a warm puppy.”   
― Charles M. Schulz

 

Chapter 28

Kunai tinged as shuriken knocked them off their flight path. Leaves softly rustled as Kakashi’s opponent attempted to get around him, but he was too slow. A quick Shunshin and Kakashi was behind the masked foe placing an accurate blow to his neck. The masked ninja crumpled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 _Damn, a bunshin. I suppose it was too much to think I could sneak up on him that easily._ Kakashi chuckled quietly to himself. He had known it wouldn’t be easy but over the past month and a half his ANBU had really outdone themselves. The training schedule he and Weasel had created had been nothing short of brutal, but no one had complained. Instead they had applied themselves with an energy Maito Guy would envy and it was showing. _Hmm, speaking of Guy, I wonder if he’d be interested…_

He broke off his musings as a kunai came flying at him. With a grin he let his body fall backwards on the branch, attaching his feet so that he hung upside down. Shuriken traced the kunai’s path back to its owner and Kakashi followed them, chasing down his prey.

The game continued for another hour until Kakashi finally herded his opponent into Weasel’s traps. Weasel’s first target was already tied up at the base of a tree and Bear sat on top of his two with a bored expression.

“Maa, it seems I was a bit late. Sorry you had to wait,” Kakashi said, giving his team an eye smile.

“Next time you should consider doing the work yourself commander,” Weasel commented mildly. “It would go faster.”

“Ah, but that is so unfair to our cute subordinates,” Kakashi replied with an even bigger grin, not that anyone could see it. Said ‘cute’ subordinates just groaned and waited for their release.

“Whatever you say commander,” Weasel muttered as he and Bear released the captured ANBU.

“He just doesn’t think we’re cute anymore,” a voice pouted. The ANBU tensed and then relaxed as they recognized the newcomer.

“Snake. I take it your training session is complete as well,” Bear said as he nodded his head in greeting.

“We were done awhile ago but it took a bit for the last one to wake up. Apparently they had an itty bitty snake phobia.”

“Let me guess. You cured them of one snake phobia only to give them another,” Weasel said.

“Nah. Curing phobias is Bear’s job. I just terrorized the ickle recruit until he finally attacked and then promptly fainted afterwards.”

“Maa, Snake, you’re supposed to be training them, not killing them. New recruits that are willing to work are so hard to find,” Kakashi chided, clicking his tongue at her.

“Hey, he’s still breathing. I even waited for him to wake up before reporting in,” Snake retorted.

“Commander, we have another session this morning before our afternoon appointments. Perhaps we should get moving,” Weasel suggested, interrupting their banter. While the appointments weren’t life or death, both he and Kakashi were supposed to pick up the boys from school, and he hated being late.

“A valid point,” Kakashi said more seriously. “Dismissed then. And good job today.”

“They would probably laugh if they knew what that appointment was,” Anko said as she watched the recruits leave.

“If they did it wouldn’t be for long,” Itachi replied as he pulled off his mask.

“Now now Itachi, it would be bad for moral if we started killing recruits. If anything we would just bump them up for a babysitting detail,” Kakashi said lightly.

“So torture instead boss?” Anko asked cheekily.

“Something like that. It is part of their training after all.”

“Speaking of training, how are the boys coming along?” Ibiki asked, pulling his own mask off. “We have been so busy I haven’t had much time to check in on them.”

“For their age they are doing well. Both are building their stamina, and their Taijutsu is coming along. We can’t do anything that requires chakra yet, since neither can access nor control it, but that will come in time.” Itachi said with a smile.

“Speaking of time, the pup’s birthday is coming up. I was thinking about doing something for him,” Kakashi said hesitantly.

“Oooh a party,” Anko said with a grin. “That will be fun.”

“Maa, I don’t know if it will be a party-“

“Commander the appropriate celebration for a young child’s birthday is a party. One with friends, family, cake, and presents,” Itachi said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. “Given that this is your first time having one with Naruto, why not let Anko and I handle the details?”

“You and…Anko?” Kakashi couldn’t help but be suspicious, and he looked back and forth between the two.

“You wouldn’t want to ruin the poor kid’s first party would you Kakashi?” Anko said. “He’s already missed out on four of them.”

Guilt gnawed at him, and he cursed his subordinates softly. They knew him too well when it came to Naruto.

“Fine, do what you want but my home better be in one piece afterwards and you’re paying for anything too extravagant.”

“I will keep an eye on things Commander,” Ibiki assured him and Kakashi started to doubt the wisdom in saying yes. Itachi and Anko grinned at each other before disappearing in a puff of smoke. However Ibiki hung back and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the intelligence specialist.

“There is one other thing Commander. When we raided the last of ROOT’s compounds, I told you we found some younger members still in training.”

“Yes. You said your team would work on reintegrating them into normal society.” In fact, Ibiki’s team had done wonders in beginning to break all but the worst of Danzo’s brainwashing. The old ROOT members were still quirky, even by ANBU standards, but they weren’t the machines Danzo had created anymore.

“There are two boys, brothers actually, that continue to have problems reintegrating into normal homes even when placed together.”

“Problems how?”

“Paranoia that hasn’t abated at all, not to mention they’re higher strung than a jounin just off a mission. They still keep much of the training schedule Danzo set for them and none of the caregivers have been able to gain enough of their respect to rein them in.” Kakashi could sense Ibiki’s frustration behind his calm words so he thought the problem over seriously instead of giving a flippant response.

“Why don’t you take them?” Kakashi asked after a minute. “You should have a strong enough presence to give them some discipline, and you’ve helped out with Sasuke and Naruto enough that you have experience with children. They could even have play dates.”

“I had considered that,” Ibiki admitted but then he shook his head. “But I am a torture and intelligence specialist, and I am also ANBU. Work could pull me away at any time and they need a permanent presence if they are to grow in a healthy way.”

“Speaking of T&I, we really need to bring the regular T&I into things. They’ve been out of the loop since I took control of ANBU and I’m sure Inoichi-san would prefer to have some of his questions addressed. Perhaps I should assign a permanent liaison.” Kakashi said nonchalantly. “We can’t really pull anyone off the roster permanently, but they can be like the Hokage’s guard, with a majority of their time in Konoha.”

“We really shouldn’t assign too many more ANBU to permanent positions, so it would be best to draw from those already here that can handle the additional workload,” Ibiki added, his eyes twinkling as he saw where Kakashi was headed.

“Very true. Rabbit already tells me I am stretching our personnel too thin. I’ll just have to assign it to my T&I head then. See to that for me would you Bear?”

“Of course Commander.”

 

 

Naruto was bouncing excitedly as he followed Kakashi home. He was turning five and Sasuke was coming over with Itachi to have dinner. It was the first time he had ever celebrated a birthday and he could hardly contain his happiness.

“Ne Kashi nii-san, what are we going to eat?”

“I don’t know Naruto. Itachi-san is cooking since it’s a special occasion,” Kakashi replied with a chuckle.

“Do you think it will be good?”

“Probably. Mikoto-san did teach him after all.” Kakashi hid a wince as Naruto’s face fell briefly at the mention of the boys’ mother. She was healing, but she hadn’t fully recovered yet. Naruto surprised him though when he turned to Kakashi with a huge grin on his face.

“Sasuke said she’s getting a lot better so I’ll be able to eat Mikoto-san’s food again soon. Her food is the best, so I bet Itachi nii-san’s will be tasty too.”

“And what about mine?” Kakashi said, pretending to pout.

“I love your food too Kashi-nii, but yours is too healthy,” Naruto replied quickly.

Naruto continued to chat as they walked, oblivious to the ANBU that darted around them. Kakashi had to hide his grin at the sudden disappearance of the squad. Naruto dashed forwards to the door, and then turned back to Kakashi.

“Hurry up, jeez. We have to make sure the house looks nice for when they come over.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Kakashi said, chuckling. They stepped inside and slipped off their shoes, and Kakashi’s ears picked up the soft whisper of clothing moving. Naruto seemed not to notice and he started to head upstairs so Kakashi stopped him. “Naruto, why don’t you go clean the living room up first?”

“Okay.”

_And 3…2…1…_

“Surprise!!!” A chorus of voices rang out and Kakashi winced at the noise as he stepped up behind Naruto. The young boy was frozen before him, eyes as wide as saucers.

“Happy Birthday Naruto.” Kakashi said from behind him.

Tears filled Naruto’s eyes but he quickly wiped them away and pasted a huge grin on his face. All of his favorite ANBU were lounging about on the walls and ceiling, and Sasuke stood with Itachi near the couch. Even Teuchi and Ayame were there, both with huge smiles on their faces.

“Shall we start the party then, Naruto-kun?” Itachi asked and he quickly nodded in response. “Why don’t we start with dinner, and then we can have cake. We set up tables outside to sit at.”

Everyone headed for the kitchen, and soon a line flowed through it as everyone filled plates and then headed out to the benches. Teams gravitated towards each other and non ANBU sat at their own tables. As Naruto and Sasuke sat down Itachi and Kakashi joined them. Ibiki walked over with two other boys trailing behind him and Kakashi hid a smile.

“Ibiki, Ibiki, did you see how many people came. All for my birthday,” Naruto chattered excitedly.

“I saw them Naruto-kun,” Ibiki said. “Birthdays are special days after all.”

“Naruto, why don’t you invite Ibiki and his friends to sit with us,” Kakashi said quietly.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea. You’ll sit with us won’t you Ibiki? Anko nee-chan is busy playing with the rookies again and everyone else is sitting with their teams,” Naruto complained.

“Alright kid, we’ll keep you company. By the way, this is Sai and Shin. I’ll be taking care of them from now on so I hope you and Sasuke will be able to get along with them,” Ibiki said, gesturing to the black haired boy first, and then the grey haired boy. “Boys, this is Naruto and Sasuke.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sai said quietly.

“I’m sure we’ll get along great,” Shin said with a grin to rival Naruto’s.

“Yeah,” Naruto responded while Sasuke nodded quietly.

“So are you ninja too then?” Sai asked as they sat down.

“We’re going to the academy and when we graduate we’ll be the best ninja ever,” Naruto said confidently.

“Sai will be attending the academy soon as well, though Shin is already at the genin level,” Ibiki said before the conversation could go in an unwanted direction.

“That’s amazing,” Naruto said, though he and Sasuke shared a look. Kakashi just sighed as he realized they’d be trying to train harder again. And he had finally just gotten them to slow down a little. Ibiki saw the look as well, and sent his own apologetic one to Kakashi before turning his attention to his food.

The party went well, and Kakashi’s house was even in one piece afterwards. They had cake, played a ninja version of pin the tail on the donkey which included very irritable summons, and Naruto got to open a pile of presents bigger than he was. After presents Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai picked a few to terrorize the adults with until the sun had set.

Kakashi and Itachi tucked the boys into Naruto’s bed after bidding the other guests goodnight.

“Are you staying as well? I still have the spare futon in the office if you want,” Kakashi said as he prepared to head to his own bed.

“Thank you but no. I still have other things to attend to at home. Shisui-san is still hunting any remaining rodents that have escaped our traps and I would prefer to protect mother myself.”

“Fair enough. I’ll bring Sasuke home after lunch then?”

“That would be helpful. Thank you.”

“Maaa, don’t worry about it. I’m the one who should be thanking you. The party was a success, though next year it might be better if he has more friends his own age to invite.”

“I would not worry too much about it. They’ve only been in school for two months now and the two of them missed large portions of that due to outside circumstances. They’ll make friends soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for part one folks. I have a lovely little teaser for Copy Nin and Puppies for you, though I have to finish Copy Nin part 2 first. I'll also have a collection of one shots that I'll add to as I get around to them.


	30. Copy Ninja and Puppies Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After raising Naruto, Kakashi thought he was done with life's little surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is set while Naruto is out with Jiraiya.

When Kakashi received a summons from Tsunade-sama he had expected Naruto to be back or perhaps for her to have another important mission. He did not expect to find a strange woman standing there holding a bundle that looked suspiciously like a baby staring at him expectantly.

“Is this him?” Tsunade asked the woman.

“Looks like him to me,” the woman said, eyeing him distastefully.

“Hokage-sama, what is going on?” Kakashi couldn’t help but ask.

“This woman claims to be bringing you your daughter,” Tsunade said, a grin spreading on her face.

“My daughter? Last time I checked the only family I have is Naruto Hokage-sama,” Kakashi said stiffly.

“And how often do you check, stupid ninja? My best friend spoke of you quite fondly but if you’re this dense I can’t see why. She made me promise to bring her daughter to the father and I have. Run a test if you like, but I think you’ll find that she is yours unless there is another Konoha ninja with silver hair and grey eyes,” the civilian woman retorted grumpily.

Kakashi blinked and then forced himself to go look at the small bundle. Sure enough the girl had a shock of silver hair that spiked out in every direction. Her eyes were the most unusual though, as one was grey like his but the other was amber flecked with bits of gold. As he stared she reached a tiny hand up and tried to grab his hair. He smiled and slipped a single finger into her hand. She pulled it to her mouth and immediately began using his finger as a pacifier, staring at him with solemn eyes.

“You have to admit she looks quite a bit like you,” Tsunade said, startling him out of his trance.

“What’s her name?” Kakashi asked quietly while gently lifting her from the woman’s arms.

“Her mother called her Ritsuka,” the woman said, eyeing Kakashi once more before reluctantly helping to settle the infant into his arms. “She’s about a year and a half old though I don’t know her actual birthday. Her mother was Michi-chan. She—“

“She ran the inn on the border to Kumo,” Kakashi said as he remembered the woman who had matched the name. “She had been from a shinobi family but decided against following that path when her brother and father were killed in all of the fighting.”

The civilian nodded, pleased that Kakashi at least remembered the woman. Kakashi not only remembered the woman, he knew the night his daughter had been conceived, provided this really was his daughter. As far as one night stands went, it had been a remarkable one in that Kakashi was sure he would have become attached to the woman if his mission had allowed him to stay longer. In the two weeks he had been there it had been like Naruto all over again. Michi had been like moonlight come to life, brightening his days as he adjusted to not having Naruto around or being in ANBU. Yet she had always given him the space he needed, gently guiding him instead of flipping his life upside down like his little ball of energy had.

“What happened to Michi-san?”

“She got sick when Ritsuka-chan was about a year old. The doctor gave her a few options but in the end she just couldn’t fight it anymore. Before she got too sick she sent for me and told me about you and Ritsuka. I promised I would take care of Ritsuka-chan myself, but she didn’t want that. She said I had to bring the child to you, since she would have her ninja heritage to consider.”

“Heritage?”

“Her mother had a blood line ability, though I am unsure as to what it was,” the woman said, frowning. “She believed Ritsuka-chan would need someone around, and she wanted it to be her father.”

“I’ll do a blood test to be sure, but given the resemblance I can almost guarantee that Kakashi here is the father,” Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair. “And if I’m right, then I promise the girl will be taken care of properly. Kakashi already has some experience with children though you wouldn’t guess it by looking at him.”

“And if it isn’t his?”

“We’ll keep looking until we find her father. As you said, there aren’t many ninja in Konoha with that distinctive hair color, and Konoha takes care of its children—“ Tsunade started, only to be interrupted.

“I’ll take her in, even if I’m not the father. If she is Michi’s daughter then she deserves a family and Naruto won’t mind having someone else around when he gets back,” Kakashi said, barely taking his eyes off the captivating girl. “We have a spare room I can convert to a nursery too.”

“Very well. I will leave her with you then,” the older woman said, bowing once more to Tsunade. “If you will excuse me Hokage-sama. I need to begin my journey home.”

“Alright. Thank you for bringing her to us.”

The older woman nodded and then left, leaving Kakashi looking down at the small bundle in his arms. For a brief moment he wondered if he should have Ibiki do a psych profile.

 _I took care of Naruto, so I’m sure I can manage my own daughter,_ Kakashi though tot himself, smiling as Ritsuka giggled in his arms.

Tsunade watched with a small grin on her face as the infamous Copy Ninja made cooing sounds at a silver haired baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, let’s get the lengthy author’s note out of the way now. 
> 
> Sarutobi Hiruzen is the Sandaime which means third lord for those of you who don’t know. He’s also the current Hokage, and yes I flow between the three titles/names pretty easily. Yondaime means the fourth and refers to Minato Namikaze, the Hokage who died after sealing the fox in Naruto.
> 
> Also I will be using suffixes, so for those that don’t know –san is generic, -kun is for younger boys, -chan is for younger girls (or when being cutesy with a little kid), and –sama is for a lord or leader like the Hokage.  
> I will be doing my best to remain true to canon, at least until I intentionally change it, but things like ninja ranks, uniforms, ect will remain the same, so if you see an error please let me know. I’ve already spent over a week researching before even starting to get my basis down. 
> 
> I have seen a few other KakaNaru family stories, but of the ones I’ve read, most were never finished. I plan to spend more time on Naruto’s younger years, though I haven’t picked a definitive end point yet. I also can’t make any promises on update speed, as I’m working on getting my original story published, and this is my stress relief project.


End file.
